El amo del tiempo
by Distroyer
Summary: El profesor Membrana ha creado la primera maquina del tiempo nunca antes vista en el mundo. Su hijo Dib junto a su hermana Gaz, aprovecharan la oportunidad viajando al pasado para asi demostrarle a la humanidad que Zim es en realidad un alienigena, lo cual alterará el futuro que a todos les espera.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, ahora traigo esta historia que escribi en mis inicios de ficker, ya saben, historia ZaDr fea :'v pero por lo mismo que sigo con la idea de borrar mi cuenta en AY, las estoy pasando aca. Octubre fue un mes sin actividad en esta cuenta pero no en wattpad donde realicé el Kinktober, por eso mismo ya no subí historias aqui, (Si queria subir el kinktober pero siento que ff no es la plataforma para eso) pero noviembre será otro rollo xD La portada es un dibujo que yo misma hice en aquellos tiempos y ya veran que el dibujo no es lo mio pero tampoco esta tan mal. Fue cuando queria aprender a usar SAI**

* * *

-¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hago aquí?-No podía ver absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Todo era completamente oscuro. Estaba parado en medio de toda aquella penumbra. Penumbra, hasta que a lo lejos diviso un pequeño destello de luz. Se acercó lentamente hacia él; sentía como si esa luz le llamara.

Aquella luz de a poco empezó a cambiar de forma, se iba transformando en una figura humana, en una mujer adulta vestida de blanco; su vestido le llegaba hasta los talones. Ya podían distinguirse sus brazos, después sus pies y finalmente una cabeza con cabellera un poco larga, aunque su cara no podía verse tan claramente aun, pues aquella mujer estaba rodeada en una destellante aura luminosa en su rostro.

El muchacho se detuvo, de la nada le dio miedo seguir acercándose cuando vio que ocurrió, solo se quedó en su lugar.-No me temas.-Hablo la mujer.-No voy a hacerte daño, pero si no quieres venir hacia mí, yo comprenderé.

-¿Q-que hago a-aquí?-Preguntó con temor. Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca.

-Esto no es más que solo un sueño.-Le respondió dulcemente.-Pronto despertaras.

-¿Pero por qué estoy soñando con usted? ¿Quién es? Ni siquiera la conozco.

-Claro que me conoces. Es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no me recuerdas.

-Le juro que nunca antes la había visto; y si es así, no podría saberlo, no puedo ver su rostro.

-No puedes ver mi rostro porque ya lo olvidaste.

-Entonces dígame quien es usted, tal vez así ya pueda recordarla.

-No puedes recordarme ahora, entonces nunca lo harás. Pero no te culpo; han pasado quince años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Pero…hace quince años yo solo apenas festejaba mi segundo cumpleaños.

-Es por eso que digo que no podrás recordarme. Los niños de esa edad no pueden recordar nada.

-¿Por qué estoy soñando con alguien que conocí hace quince años? ¿Qué significa?

-Realmente no significa nada, solo es un sueño. A veces los mismos sueños no tienen ningún sentido. De hecho, yo solo he venido hasta aquí para desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

-¿Mi cumpleaños?-Eso fue lo último que alcanzo a decir. Después de eso, de la mujer se desprendió un gran rayo luminoso color blanco; en el acto, el chico tuvo que taparse los ojos, o si no quedaría cegado. Cuando volvió a mirar, la mujer ya no estaba, en su lugar, el mismo y pequeño destello de luz comenzó a alejarse, dejando al muchacho de nuevo en la completa oscuridad.

* * *

Se despertó gracias a los primeros rayos de sol que asomaban en el cielo, también ayudo un poco el sonido de su despertador cuando ya era hora de levantarse. -¿Un sueño? ¿Todo fue un sueño?-Empezó a levantarse para poder quedar sentado en su cama.-Solo un sueño.-Dijo con más calma.- ¡Oh! Hoy amaneció más soleado que de costumbre.-Pensó.-Debe ser una señal de que hoy será un gran día.-Con entusiasmo se dio una buena ducha para después vestirse con sus prendas favoritas: Pantalones negros, sus botas que le combinaban muy bien, su playera azul, y su gabardina. Desde que era más joven siempre le gusto vestirse de esa manera y pensaba que siempre seria así, se le veía muy bien y nadie nunca le había dicho lo contrario. Con gran emoción descendió las escaleras para esperar encontrarse con su hermana, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla en ninguna parte.- ¿Gaz? ¡¿Gaz?! ¿Hay alguien?-Gritaba su nombre para obtener respuesta pero no fue así. Se dirigió al sótano, más bien al laboratorio subterráneo de su padre; al toparse con la puerta para poder entrar la golpeteó varias veces con sus nudillos hasta que su padre le abrió.

-Hijo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? Además no tengo tiempo para atenderte, estoy ocupado tratando de terminar el proyecto en el que trabajo desde hace varios meses, quiero terminarlo para hoy, pero no será posible si me distraes.

-Aún hay tiempo para llegar a la escuela, el problema es que no encuentro a Gaz.

-Pero ella ya está en la escuela, se fue desde hace una hora.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué se fue tan temprano? ¿Y por qué no me espero?

-Se fue a la hora correcta, más bien a ti es a quien se le hizo tarde.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser, me desperté a las 6:30 como siempre!

-Debe haber algo mal con tu despertador, según mi reloj son las 7:30.

-¡No es posible! ¡Ya tenía que estar en la escuela hace media hora!

-No te preocupes hijo, si te apresuras aun puedes llegar a las demás clases.-El joven inmediatamente subió las escaleras bastante desesperado, busco con la vista su mochila hasta que la encontró, se la echo a la espalda y salió corriendo de casa, pensando en que se le hizo tarde y debía intentar llegar aunque sea para la segunda hora de clases.

¿Cómo fue posible que se le hiciera tarde? Era la primera vez que le ocurría. ¿Acaso su despertador no funcionó bien esta vez? " _Gaz tuvo algo que ver en todo esto, lo sé. Con razón amaneció tan soleado hoy, pero ni siquiera es eso, lo que pasa es que me levante más tarde de lo normal pero no fue mi intención"._ -Se detuvo unos momentos para recuperar el aire y descansar sus piernas un poco, después continuo corriendo.-Ojala me dejen presentar el examen, por favor.- Y es que se había preparado toda la semana para ese examen, el llegar tarde implicaba perder el derecho de hacerlo, aparte de que la profesora no se tocaba el corazón por ningún alumno. Finalmente llego y recorrió el pasillo para llegar a su salón, una vez estuvo ahí y toco varias veces para que le abriera la profesora, quien salió con una carpeta llena de hojas que seguramente serían los exámenes.

-Llega tarde-Dijo con voz cortante la profesora.

-¿Pero puedo pasar?

-Sueña si cree que lo voy a dejar pasar.-Dijo con un tono frio.

-Por favor permítame pasar, usted sabe que yo soy un alumno ejemplar y nunca llegaría tarde, pero hoy mi despertador…seguro mi hermana modifico la hora a propósito y por eso…-Pero la profesora no lo dejo continuar.

-Mire señor Membrana, aprenda a que los alumnos ejemplares no existen. Todos los chicos de los cuales ha escuchado tienen promedio de diez, es porque son unos lambiscones con los maestros, pero conmigo no es el caso.-El joven estaba a punto de interrumpirle con algún argumento, pero la profesora continuo su discurso.-Además, no intente echarle la culpa a nadie de su retraso.

-Créame que le digo la verdad, mi despertador no tendría por qué haber fallado, además estuve estudiando toda la semana por esto, deme una oportunidad.

-Si le doy una oportunidad a usted, tendría que dársela a todo el mundo y esa no es una opción. Pero algo bueno sale de esto, y eso es que usted podrá venir a tomar cursos para preparar su califiacion en el examen de recuperación el cual será el próximo viernes.

-¡Pero yo nunca antes he venido a cursos de recuperación, no me haga esto!

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-Eso significa que…me perderé mis vacaciones-Comento con tono desanimado.

-No solo usted, sino todos los demás que reprueben hoy, así que no será el único.

-¿Y qué espera que le diga a mi papá? ¡Si se entera que no hice el examen me va a matar!

-En verdad lo siento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, usted ya reprobó la materia.-Diciendo esto, abrió su carpeta y le mostro una hoja en blanco; efectivamente era el examen sin contestar, tenía impreso ya el nombre de Dib y aparte estaba marcado con tinta roja una enorme calificación reprobatoria. Se lo entrego y volvió al salón, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

-Oh no, no, no.-Se decía a sí mismo.-Esto no puede estar pasando; nunca antes he reprobado ¡Es horrible!-No sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, simplemente podía sentirse fatal por reprobar, y lo peor fue que reprobó y ni siquiera le permitieron contestar absolutamente nada, era tan injusto. No podía sino observar a sus demás compañeros mientras contestaban su examen desde la ventana que le permitía observar el interior del salón. Vio como Zim se levantaba de su asiento para ir hasta el escritorio de la profesora y entregarle su examen; se le veía bastante contento, y a la misma profesora también; casi podía jurar que le dijo a Zim que le iría bastante bien, y no era de extrañarse; Zim era un alíen que venía de otro planeta donde seguro tenían una inteligencia superior, por lo que los problemas de matemáticas eran pan comido para él, pan comido, o lo que fuera de lo que Zim se alimentara, pues ni siquiera pan podía comer, le hacía daño a su squeedly spooch. También observo como el otro volvía a su lugar bastante feliz y sacaba una libreta para ponerse a hacer garabatos en ella y pasar el rato. En esto, Dib frunció el ceño, una clara señal de que estaba molesto; sinceramente no creía que Zim estuviera garabateando en la libreta solo dibujitos, debía estar planeando algo malvado para apoderarse de la tierra, como siempre lo ha querido; lo bueno es que nunca le ha resultado.

Esta vez, igual que las demás anteriores, Dib estaba dispuesto a averiguar lo que Zim tramaba para detenerlo. Sabía que algún día de esos, tendría éxito, y que finalmente le demostraría a la humanidad lo que Zim era realmente y que el resto no podía ver. Había veces en las que se preguntaba ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué solo él? Únicamente Dib podía ver a través del disfraz de humano de Zim y darse cuenta que no pertenecía a este mundo. Pero eso era un hecho, solo él tenía la suficiente capacidad para notarlo, y por ello se proclamó a si mismo defensor de la tierra, y cuando lograra salvarla, finalmente llegaría a ganarse el respeto de todos aquellos que lo llamaron loco alguna vez, seria mundialmente reconocido…pero ahora…se sentía tan celoso del alíen; si no fuera por Gaz, Dib hubiera podido presentar su examen, incluso pudo haber terminado antes que Zim y todo hubiera estado perfecto, pero hoy simplemente no era su día.

Decidió sin mucho ánimo sentarse en el pasillo mientras su espalda la apoyaba contra la pared; de su mochila saco su teléfono celular y con sus audífonos empezó a escuchar música mientras se ponía a pensar acerca del sueño que tuvo en la mañana. " _Debí haber conocido a una mujer cuando solo tenía dos años, pero no me imagino quien pudo haber sido"._ Recordó también las últimas palabras que la mujer le dijo " _Feliz cumpleaños"_ .Y era verdad, ese día justamente era su cumpleaños, pero aparte de ella, nadie más lo había felicitado por eso; a su hermana no la había visto aun, y su padre estaba muy ocupado, igual que siempre, como para decirle esas palabras. " _Esa mujer conoce mi fecha de cumpleaños ¿Cómo puede ser? Aparte de mi familia, dudo que alguien más la conozca, nunca se la he dicho a nadie"._ Todo lo que había pensado hasta ahora lo confundió mucho, aparte de que le bajo la autoestima: Siendo su cumpleaños, nadie lo felicita, y reprueba su primer examen. Comenzaba a preguntarse si de casualidad se hubiera levantado ese día con el pie izquierdo.

Faltaban ya solo cinco minutos para que la clase terminara y los chicos comenzaron a salir del salón. Dib guardo su celular en su pantalón y los audífonos en la mochila; se puso de pie y cuando vio que Zim también salía, le impidió rápidamente el paso para impedir que se le escapara.- ¿A dónde crees que vas Zim?

-Quítate del camino de Zim, Dib-gusano, tengo una ¡Gran necesidad! Por ir al baño.

-Al baño…si, como no-Dijo sarcástico-A puesto a que los de tu especie no tienen ni siquiera la necesidad de ir al baño; y si así fuera ¿Por qué vas allá con una libreta en tus manos, eh?

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, tonto humano!

-¡¿Qué es lo que ocultas?! ¡Dame esa libreta!-Tomo la libreta mientras tironeaba de ella para hacer que el otro la soltara pero Zim no cedía.

-¡Maestra…-Zita, una chica de la clase de Dib y Zim, comenzó a llamar a gritos a la profesora, quien seguía dentro del aula revisando los exámenes.-…Zim y Dib pelean de nuevo!

-¡Deténganse los dos!-Ordeno ella cuando ya había salido. Los tomo a ambos por detrás del cuello de sus ropas y se los llevo camino a la dirección.

-¡Espere, todo esto es culpa de Zim!-Exclamo Dib en un intento por protestar.

-¡Mientes!-Rezongo el otro.

-¡Cállense! Me tienen harta.-En ningún momento dejaba de guiarlos a la dirección.-Siempre peleando, no hay un día en el que no se peleen. Dib, ya te deje en claro que los alumnos ejemplares no existen, pero si bien quieres actuar como si fueras uno, debes saber que no debes ocasionar peleas entre compañeros. Y tú Zim, no debes ceder a que Dib te provoque, evita que cosas como estas se repitan.-Para ese entonces ya estaban frente a la puerta de la dirección, la maestra giro la perilla e hizo que ambos chicos entraran.-Director, estos jóvenes peleaban entre ellos, vea que castigo les pone.

-Si maestra, no se preocupe, yo me encargo, gracias.-La maestra cerró la puerta y dejo al director con los otros dos.-Muy bien jóvenes, siéntense.-Ellos obedecieron.- ¿Quién inicio la pelea?

-¡Él fue!-Gritaron al unísono mientras se señalaban acusadoramente.

El director hablo con voz cansada y dio un suspiro.-No sé por qué siempre me empeño en averiguar quién fue el responsable si nunca obtengo una respuesta clara. Creo que lo mejor será castigarlos a ambos.

-¡No es justo!-Dijeron a la vez.

-Si ninguno piensa ser sincero, entonces me temo que es lo único que puedo hacer.-Ambos chicos se dirigieron la mirada, para luego bajarla hacia el suelo con aire de culpabilidad.-El castigo para los dos será venir en días de vacaciones a pintar todos los salones del lado norte de la escuela para darles un ambiente más nuevo.

-Pero yo debo venir a los cursos de recuperación.-Dijo Dib.

-¿Acaso reprobó algún examen?

-Si.-Respondió avergonzado.

-Pues entonces tendrá que venir a sus cursos, y aparte a pintar los salones.-Esta última idea no le agrado para nada al chico.-De hecho, pueden empezar hoy mismo si quieren, a las 3:00 estaría perfecto. Bueno, eso es todo, vuelvan a clases.-Ambos chicos salieron de la dirección para volver a su aula.

-¡Todo es tu culpa Zim!-Dib dejo de caminar para enfrentársele.

-¡¿Mi culpa?!-Zim también se detuvo.- ¡Mientes sucio humano! Si no fuera porque te metes siempre en donde no te llaman, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Jóvenes-La voz del profesor con el que ahora les tocaba clase, estaba en el pasillo también y a ambos los sacó de su discusión.- ¿Qué hacen afuera de su salón? Vamos allá.-El profesor los guio de nuevo al aula y en todo el resto del día, ni uno ni otro se dirigieron la palabra, solo se dedicaban miradas de odio mutuamente pero nada más; no querían tener más problemas por volver a pelearse.

La hora de la salida llego y Dib se fue con paso tranquilo a la secundaria de su hermana para irse junto con ella a casa. Espero hasta que saliera y solo así ambos emprendieron el camino juntos, pero de igual forma ninguno iniciaba una conversación, hasta que Dib hablo primero.-Bien, ¿Ya estarás muy feliz, o no Gaz?-La pregunta no le hizo gracia a su hermana.

-¿Acaso se ve que este feliz, o qué?

-Bueno, ciertamente nunca demuestras estar feliz exteriormente, pero debes estarlo ahora interiormente, porque gracias a tu mala broma reprobé mi examen.

-Yo no te he hecho ninguna broma, tonto.

-¡No finjas más, sé que fuiste tú! ¡Cambiaste la hora de mi despertador a propósito para que llegara tarde!

-Ah, eso.-Dijo como si nada.-A eso yo no le llamaría broma Dib, yo le llamo venganza.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-¡Porque extraviaste mi Esclavo del Juego!

-¿Ese estúpido videojuego? Yo no lo extravié ¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Sé que lo escondiste en algún lugar para perjudicarme. Más te vale que cuando lleguemos a casa me digas donde lo tienes o si no…-Dejo la frase sin terminar, dejando que su hermano se imaginara lo peor que Gaz podría hacerle si no recuperaba su videojuego.

-¡Por tu culpa no tendré vacaciones esta vez!

-Ese el precio que tienes que pagar por lo que hiciste.

-¡Ya te dije que yo no hice nada!-Se la pasaron discutiendo todo el camino. Ambos estaban en su máximo punto de enojo, cada quien con su respectiva causa, y en parte Dib a la vez se desquitaba con Gaz lo que no pudo desahogar con Zim. Cuando llegaron a casa cada quien se encerró en su habitación, azotando las puertas fuertemente. Dib sabía que Gaz podría entrar en cualquier momento, si era posible, con un cuchillo en mano para hacerle daño; no quería lidiar con ella estando con ese carácter, así que le puso seguro a la puerta para no dejar que entrara.

Ahí fue empezó a desquitarse aun con todos los muebles de su cuarto; seguía sin poder hacer que el enojo se le pasara. Comenzó dándole de golpes y patadas a su cama, haciendo que las sabanas se desacomodaran y que el colchón se moviera de su lugar. Berrinchaba como si de un niñito pequeño se tratara, igualmente se quejaba de todo lo malo que le ocurrió ese día y empezaba a decir malas palabras en contra de Zim…si tan solo él estuviera ahí para oírlas… Luego se fue contra los posters que tenía pegados en la pared; los arranco todos y los despedazaba con sus manos hasta que no quedo ninguno. En su habitación tenía un pequeño librero, se fue contra él y contra todos los libros que estaban ahí, los tiraba por el suelo sin ningún cuidado y también a algunos les arrancaba las hojas. Su propia ropa, una lámpara de noche, su despertador, todo eso quedo botado en el suelo o hecho pedazos, en especial ese último aparato. Finalmente terminaría por romper con su propio puño el espejo de cuerpo completo que colgaba de la pared; esto ocasiono un gran desastre de vidrio roto y también el que su mano derecha empezara a sangrar gracias a los cortes que se dio al impactar con el espejo. Por fin sus fuerzas se agotaron y solo pudo ir y tumbarse en la cama desordenada; la sangre de su mano ensucio las sabanas pero no le importó, solo comenzó a quedarse dormido tal vez solo por unos diez minutos, pues se despertó al acordarse de Zim y lo que estuviera tramando en esos momentos. Se dispuso a abandonar la casa para ir a espiarlo como siempre y detenerlo, pero antes busco en el cajón de su mesa de noche unos vendajes que tenía guardados para colocárselos alrededor de su mano lastimada para que dejara de sangrar. De alguna forma u otra, algo lo hizo dirigir la mirada hacia el suelo; ahí encontró tirada una pequeña fotografía, fue lo único que le importo mirar, ni siquiera le dio mayor importancia al resto del desastre que hizo. Se acercó y tomo la foto entre sus manos. Esta mostraba a una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años de edad; curiosamente guardaba un gran parecido con Gaz.- ¿Quién es?-Se preguntó Dib. Se guardó la foto en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras para salir, pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

-Hijo, que bueno que llegaste; llama a Gaz y dile que quiero que los dos bajen al laboratorio en este instante, hay algo que quiero mostrarles.

-¿Puede ser después? Ahora debo salir y…

-¡Dije en este instante Dib!

-Está bien, ya voy.-Fue de mala gana al cuarto de Gaz, toco la puerta para que le abriera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Vienes a devolverme mi videojuego?-Preguntó.

-No, pero tranquila, no quiero pelear; papá dijo que nos quería a los dos en el laboratorio justo ahora.-No importaba que tan furiosa estuviera Gaz entonces, siempre que se trataba de su padre hacia su mayor esfuerzo para calmarse y solo así se fue delante de Dib para ir al laboratorio. Su padre tenía la puerta abierta para recibirlos ahí y les dijo con bastante entusiasmo:

-Hijos, hoy es el día en el que al fin termine el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando desde hace tiempo.

-¿Y cuál es ese proyecto?-Pregunto Gaz.

-Princesa-Hablo el profesor amablemente para intentar levantarle el ánimo a su hija, ya que su tono de voz no se mostraba muy alegre.-ya sé que a causa de este trabajo los he descuidado bastante tiempo, pero créeme que vale cada segundo. Les presento ¡La primera máquina del tiempo funcional en la historia!-Diciendo esto levanto con orgullo su mano derecha, mostrándole a sus hijos que en ella sostenía un simple reloj en color oro, bastante moderno, por si fuera poco, aparte de tener manecillas que ya te marcaban la hora, en su centro tenía una pantallita donde se mostraba la fecha de ese día de forma digital. Su pulsera era de acoplamientos montados de metal dorado que hacían juego con la caja del reloj.

-Es solo un reloj-Comento Dib sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Un reloj muy bonito.-Agrego Gaz de la misma forma.

-Eso es lo que aparenta, pero en realidad si es una máquina del tiempo. Si se dan cuenta, la hora digital representa el día de hoy; si quisiéramos viajar al pasado o al futuro, solo es cuestión de poner el día exacto en el reloj digital.-Comento feliz.

-Papá, hablando del día de hoy, se celebra una fecha importante ¿Lo recuerdas?-Dib esperaba que su padre recordara su cumpleaños y que lo felicitara por eso.

-Oh no Dib, yo soy malo recordando las fechas importantes. No recuerdo ni siquiera el día en que naciste.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!-¿En verdad su padre era tan olvidadizo como para no recordar las fechas en que nacieron sus hijos? Pues al parecer así era.

-¿Esa cosa funciona?-Pregunto la chica, ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar.

-Papá, no entiendo.-Comento su hijo con algo de molestia.-Tu mismo hace tiempo comentaste que hacer intercambio de objetos del presente en el pasado era algo peligroso y estúpido*, ahora si un ser humano viajara en el tiempo, eso sería mucho peor. ¿Entonces por qué construiste una máquina del tiempo?

-Despreocúpate por eso, yo nunca dejaría que ustedes utilizaran esta cosa porque no sabemos qué consecuencias puede traer. Además de que es probable que no funcione correctamente, existe la posibilidad de que le indique viajar a una fecha determinada y te mande a otra equivocada, o podrías incluso quedar atrapado en el tiempo para siempre, pero de todas formas, el ser humano no será el primero que haga un viaje en el tiempo; será un chimpancé. Así comprobaremos si es seguro, y si funciona, ¡Será el descubrimiento más reconocido mundialmente!

-¿Y qué tal si no sirve?

-En ese caso habré desperdiciado dos meses de mi vida trabajando en esto.-El profesor desde un rincón del laboratorio, fue y regreso trayendo consigo una jaula con un chimpancé adentro.- ¿No es lindo?-Refiriéndose al chimpancé.- Mande a traerlo desde hace una semana y llego esta tarde mientras estaban en la escuela. Ahora salgamos de aquí. No haré una primera demostración sino hasta que toda la prensa llegue, ya mande a llamarlos también.-Diciendo esto Dib y Gaz abandonaron el laboratorio mientras su padre colocaba el reloj encima de un pedestal para después oprimir unos botones para activar el código de seguridad de rayos laser con una clave de números; así ya nadie podría tener acceso a pasar de nuevo si no era obteniendo esa clave correctamente.

Una vez estuvieron de nuevo en el primer piso de la casa, el profesor les dijo que se quedaran ahí cuidando al chimpancé sin hacer nada más.-Mientras tanto saldré a comprar bocadillos para cuando los demás lleguen.-Se despidió de ambos y se fue a hacer ese mandado.

Gaz se sentó en el sofá mientras la jaula con el chimpancé estaba frente a ella.-Sabes Dib ese chimpancé se parece a ti; más bien, tú te pareces a él.- Al ver que su hermano no le dijo nada, reiteró.-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Gaz…esto es perfecto.-Comento con voz animada. Seguía parado ahí mirando hacia las escaleras que descendían al laboratorio, sin mirar fijamente a Gaz.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Lo miro extrañada.

-Me refiero al reloj ¿No entiendes? ¡Podría usarlo para viajar al pasado y demostrarles a todos que Zim es un alíen desde el principio!

-Estás loco ¿Pero que no oíste lo que papá dijo? Es peligroso intentarlo, no sabes que es lo malo que podría pasar.

-¡Tengo que intentarlo!-Le grito.-No importa si muero en el intento.

-De todas formas necesitas desactivar los rayos laser para obtenerlo, nunca podrás lograrlo.

-Yo vi cual fue la clave que papá oprimió.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Ven, acompáñame.

-Oh claro, me gustaría averiguar si en verdad te quedas atrapado en el tiempo para siempre, seria grandioso.-Juntos volvieron abajo. Dib abrió la puerta que después de todo no había quedado bien cerrada, se acercó al pequeño tablero que estaba en la pared para oprimir el código y que los rayos laser desaparecieran. Cuando finalmente no hubo más obstáculos en el camino, tomo el reloj entre sus manos y casi con una gran desesperación apretó los botones del aparato, indicando con ellos la fecha en la cual Zim llego por primera vez a la tierra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 subido. No sé qué mas comentar al respecto xD ahora si ya comencé a borrar las historias de amor yaoi, que sad :'(**

* * *

La fecha en la que Zim llego a la tierra ya estaba marcada en el reloj, solo faltaba oprimir un pequeño botón para hacerlo funcionar, sin embargo Gaz hablo antes de que Dib cometiera cualquier otra estupidez.-Dib no creo que sea muy seguro hacer esto.

-Oye ¿Acaso estas preocupada por mí?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Yo nunca dije eso-Respondió con enojo.

-Gaz, si tanto te preocupa ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? No pierdes nada con acompañarme.

-Supongo que acompañarte es mejor que solo quedarme a cuidar un mono.

-Es un chimpancé de hecho.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Que los chimpancés son más grandes y no tienen cola…

-¡Era una pregunta retórica Dib!

-Ok, ya entendí, no te enojes.-Dib intento cambiar de tema.- Amm… ¿Crees que sería buena idea si nos tomamos de las manos?

-¿Y si mejor tomamos ambos extremos del reloj? No te tomaría de la mano ni aunque me pagaran.

-Bien, hagámoslo.-Los muchachos tomaron cada quien un extremo de la pulsera del reloj. Dib con la mano que le quedaba libre presiono el botoncito para que empezara a funcionar. De un momento a otro, ambos jóvenes vieron pasar justo frente a sus ojos todos los eventos ocurridos ese día, pero en forma retrospectiva, como si fuera una película vista en reversa. Se vieron a sí mismos en el primer piso de la casa mientras su padre salía a comprar los bocadillos, lo vieron dejar el reloj en el pedestal y activar los rayos laser, lo vieron incluso sosteniendo la jaula del chimpancé. Se vieron a ellos mismos caminando hacia atrás recorriendo el camino, esta vez desde su casa a la escuela. De esa escena le continuaron más eventos ocurridos de un tiempo más remoto, como por ejemplo la navidad del año pasado, la celebración del Halloween, y así sucesivamente. Por ultimo vieron algunas escenas en donde ellos dos se veían involucrados junto con Zim, como la vez en la que Gaz rescato a Dib del laboratorio del alíen para conseguir ir a cenar a "El cerdo de la pizza"* solo por mencionar algunos cuantos ejemplos. Finalmente todas esas escenas se detuvieron, mostrado así, el exterior de la casa Membrana ya por la noche y los muchachos terminaron por estar parados en medio de la calle. Todo volvió a ser normal.- ¿E-en verdad funciono? S-si… ¡Si funciono!-Exclamo Dib con bastante alegría, simplemente no lo podía creer, pero estaba feliz de haberlo logrado.

-Oiga usted-Gaz le llamo la atención a un hombre que pasaba caminando por ahí.- ¿Podría decirme la fecha del día de hoy?-El hombre se la dijo, mostrando que efectivamente habían logrado viajar por el tiempo, pues la última fecha en la que ambos recordaban estar, era e día en que Dib cumplía años.

-¡Gaz, lo hicimos! ¡Este era el día al que quería llegar! ¡No perdamos tiempo, corre!-Tomo a su hermana de la mano y la llevo tras el mientras corrían dirigiéndose hacia donde se hallaba la base de Zim. En el camino Dib miro y su mano derecha y hasta ahora se percataba de que el vendaje que se había puesto ya no estaba, no se le veía ninguna cicatriz, como si sus heridas nunca se las hubiera hecho. Llegaron al lugar, mas sin embargo, la base del invasor no daba señales de existencia ¡No estaba en su sitio, simplemente no había nada!

-Dib, la base de Zim no está, solo veo un terreno vacío.

-Ya sé por qué es Gaz, es porque Zim aún no se instala en la tierra, pero lo hará pronto, lo hará esta noche, solo debemos esperar. Debemos ocultarnos para que no nos vea, sígueme.-Guio a su hermana detrás de unos arbustos, un poco apartados del terreno vacío para que Zim no pudiera verlos cuando llegara. Estuvieron esperando ahí durante varios minutos sin ningún resultado, ambos empezaban a aburrirse, sobre todo Gaz; la espera no se le haría tan pesada si tan solo tuviera su videojuego en manos.

-Dib, ya me estoy hartando. Si Zim no llega en cinco minutos más, me darás el reloj para volver a nuestra fecha real.

-Se paciente Gaz, sé que Zim no debe tardar mucho.

-Dime una cosa ¿Cómo sabes que realmente este fue el día en que Zim llego a la tierra, eh?

-¿Por qué lo dudas? Sé que estamos en el día correcto, yo jamás lo olvidaría.

-No estaría de tan mal humor si tan solo tuviera mi Esclavo del Juego.

-¿Cuántas veces voy a decirlo? ¡Yo no lo tengo y no sé dónde está!

-¡No se pudo haber perdido solo!

-¡Fue tu propia culpa de que se haya perdido, pues fuiste la última que lo tuvo antes de que despareciera!-Gaz estaba a punto de reclamarle algo, pero Dib no le dio tiempo pues continuo hablando.-Espera Gaz ¿Oíste eso? Creo que debe ser Zim. Escuche un ruido.

-¿En dónde?-Dib le señalo hacia el cielo, indicándole que solo observara el como el crucero voot de Zim descendía para aterrizar justo en el terreno que estaban cuidando. Ambos guardaron silencio y observaron como Zim bajaba de la nave con un aire de triunfo. Inmediatamente Dib sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono celular y comenzó a grabar para tener evidencia.

-Uy, eso fue fácil.-Comenzó a decir el alíen.-G.I.R. ven acá.-En eso el pequeño robot salía del voot con un salto, pero cayó al suelo torpemente. -Rápido G.I.R. ¿Qué aprendiste?-Cuestiono Zim.

-Vi una ardilla.-Respondió inocente-Y hacia así.-En eso G.I.R. comenzó a hacer ruidos y sonidos parecidos a los que hacia una ardilla.

Zim ignoro la torpeza de su robot y le dijo:-Concentrarte G.I.R., es hora de los disfraces.

-¡Quiero ser una mangosta!-Hablo entusiasmado.

-Shh, guardemos silencio.-G.I.R. hizo un saludo marcial a su amo mientras su mirada cambiaba a ser seria con un color rojo, dando a entender que haría caso. Zim se acercó cautelosamente hasta su voot y de él se desprendió una pantalla holográfica, mostrando en ella los diferentes tipos de disfraces que podría utilizar.-Muy feo,-Menciono Zim al ver el primer disfraz.-Muy apestoso;-Dijo al segundo.-Ese está bien.-Exclamo feliz al creer haber encontrado al fin el disfraz perfecto. El voot encerró a Zim dentro de dos compuertas semiesféricas en las cuales no se podía ver el interior mientras le colocaba su disfraz.- ¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué duele?!-Se quejó Zim.-Después de eso el voot libero a Zim ya con su disfraz puesto.

-¡Amo! ¿A dónde se fue? ¡¿Dónde está?!-Preguntaba el robotito. Al parecer no comprendía que Zim estaba disfrazado y lo confundió con alguien más.

-Aquí estoy G.I.R., soy yo.-Le dijo Zim para calmarlo-Y baja la voz ¿Quieres despertar a todo el planeta?

-Eso quiero.-Respondió con calma.

-De acuerdo. Para ti, estaba pensando en un perro.-Dijo Zim.

-¿Puedo ser un perro mangosta?-Pregunto G.I.R.

Zim no le respondió y continuo viendo los diferentes disfraces para que el robot pudiera usar.-Hoy, nos convertimos en el enemigo.-Dijo con decisión.-Metió a G.I.R. dentro de las dos compuertas semiesféricas del voot como él mismo había hecho hace rato; después de algunos segundos G.I.R. salió con el disfraz de un lindo perrito verde.- ¡Cañangasñangas!-Exclamo el alíen en forma victoriosa.-Ahora, necesitamos un hogar. Veamos.-Zim saco un pequeño aparato extraterrestre en el cual con una pequeña plumilla comenzó a dibujar lo que sería su futura base.-Ventanas, un par de animales al frente-Decía mientras dibujaba.- ¡Listo!-Al terminar, Zim clavo el aparato en el suelo para dejarlo que creara un agujero, como si de una taladradora se tratara. Observaron ambos atentamente hasta que Zim le ordeno a G.I.R. que se ocultara, a lo cual el robot dio unos cuantos pasos rápidos hacia la calle, y Zim se puso detrás de un grifo de agua público.- ¡Y guarda silencio! No podemos hacer ruido.-Advirtió. Lo último que se pudo observar fue como el voot era elevado con ayuda de tentáculos mecánicos que salieron desde el suelo, mientras la casa del invasor se edificaba por si sola. La nave finalmente quedo oculta en lo que aparentaba ser el ático. De nuevo, más tentáculos mecánicos aparecieron a los costados de la base ya formada y se aferraron a las paredes de las casas vecinas, robándoles un poco de electricidad. Después el jardín apareció, con todo y los gnomos que lo adornaban y una cerca de madera para marcar el perímetro. Las luces de las casas se encendieron y la gente salía a ver qué era lo que ocasionaba aquel escándalo, incluso las alarmas de los autos se escuchaban a lo lejos. Zim intento ignorarlos a todos y actuó con normalidad, mientras tomaba a G.I.R. de su correa y lo llevaba arrastrando hasta dentro de la base mientras silbaba una canción inocentemente. Dos robots que tomarían el lugar de los padres de Zim salieron a recibirlo diciendo:-Bienvenido a casa hijo.- Zim miro tras de sí para dar un último vistazo y finalmente entro. Los vecinos ya no le dieron tanta importancia y volvieron a sus respectivos hogares.

-¡No es posible! ¿Cómo es que a los demás no les importo lo que acaba de ocurrir? Pero…por otro lado ¡Mira Gaz, al fin tengo pruebas irrefutables!-Grito Dib con alegría mientras le mostraba a Gaz su teléfono celular.

-Bueno, debo admitir que por un momento pensé que saltarías de entre los arbustos gritando "¡Te tengo ahora Zim!" o algo como eso.

-Oh no, yo jamás cometería ese error dos veces.

-No, de hecho lo cometiste más de dos veces.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es ir al programa de Misterios Misteriosos y mostrarles lo que tenemos.-Así lo hicieron y emprendieron el camino. Les tomo un poco de tiempo llegar; aparte de que se perdieron varias veces por no saber hacia donde debían ir. Preguntaron a las personas hasta que al fin dieron con la dirección correcta. Un oficial de seguridad les prohibió entrar, pero lo convencieron de que tenían evidencias alienígenas que querían enseñar en público y los dejo pasar. A esas horas el programa se estaba transmitiendo en vivo, y por la intromisión de ambos jóvenes de forma repentina, el presentador del programa tuvo que hacer una pausa para atenderlos.

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que quieren mostrarme?-Les pregunto.

-Tenemos pruebas de que la vida extraterrestre es real.-Respondió Dib.-Le entrego su teléfono celular y lo ayudo a reproducir el video. Lo observaron juntos detalladamente, y lo que el hombre vio lo dejo bastante sorprendido.

-¡Esto es fascinante! ¿Dónde dices que grabaste esto?

-Puedo guiarlo a usted y a todo su equipo al lugar de los hechos.

-Eso estaría muy bien. Iremos inmediatamente después de terminar con esta transmisión. Y si lo que vi en el video es real, será presentado en el siguiente programa, y tú muchacho vas a llegar muy lejos por ser el primero en encontrar pruebas reales de que no estamos solos en el universo. -Ante esas palabras Dib se quedó sorprendido, no pudo si no solo sonreír al imaginar que todo el mundo lo premiaría por su hallazgo.

Tal y como el hombre lo prometió, al finalizar el programa reunió a todo el equipo de grabación, subieron a las camionetas, Dib y Gaz se subieron en una y el chico les indicaba por donde ir para llegar a la base de Zim.-Es exactamente igual a la que vi en el video.-Comento el hombre cuando llegaron.-Rápidamente los camarógrafos comenzaron a bajar de las camionetas, listos para empezar a filmar los hechos. El presentador se acercó lentamente, pero apenas piso el jardín, los gnomos comenzaron a disparar con sus rayos laser para evitar que entrara.- ¡Oh cielo santo!-Exclamo asustado. No quiso arriesgarse más y se alejó corriendo para no salir lastimado y rápidamente volvió a subirse a la camioneta.- ¡Vámonos de aquí!-Les ordeno a los demás y ellos obedecieron, abandonaron la zona en un santiamén; dejando a Dib y a Gaz completamente solos.

-¡Que idiotas!-Grito Dib indignado al ver como se iban las camionetas a lo lejos.-Debe haber otra forma de mostrarle a la humanidad que tengo razón, no me voy a rendir ahora. Estaba tan cerca, tú sabes Gaz, no viajamos exitosamente a través del tiempo por nada.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces?

-Olvídalos a todos ellos, por el momento es más importante hacer que papá lo note.-Juntos volvieron de regreso a casa. Buscaron a su padre en su laboratorio e igualmente le mostraron la grabación.

-Dib, no sé cómo esperas que crea esto, sabes que los alienígenas no existen.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Las pruebas están aquí!

-¿Y cómo sé que esto no es un truco?

-¡Gaz, dile! A ti siempre te hace caso. ¡Dile que estuviste ahí y que es real!

-Por primera vez en mi vida…no puedo creer que vaya a decirlo, pero Dib no está mintiendo papá.-Dijo la chica.

-Mmm…bueno, voy a creerles esta vez,-Dijo su padre.-pero solo porque analizando mejor las cosas, ustedes dos no tienen nada que ganar ni perder diciendo mentiras.

-Creo que estaría bien si me compraras un nuevo videojuego por decir la verdad.

-Claro Gaz, te comprare lo que quieras lo más pronto que pueda.

-Papá-Hablo Dib.- ¿Crees que sea posible si me ayudas a mostrar el video a todo el mundo?

-¿Por qué no lo subes a internet?

-Claro que puedo hacerlo, pero si es así, seguirá habiendo personas que no crean.

-Bueno ¿Por qué no? Claro que después de todo puedo ayudarte.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias papá! Esto significa mucho para mi.-A Dib casi se le salían las lágrimas de la emoción.

-Yo puedo hacer que la humanidad vea esto, si es que así lo quieres.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?

-Conozco personalmente al presidente, si lo convenzo de todo esto, podemos hacer que la gente crea. De hecho voy a llamarlo ahora mismo para arreglar una cita con él y contarle todo.-El profesor abandono el laboratorio para ir a hacer la llamada.

-¡Oh Gaz, gracias por ayudarme! ¡Estoy tan feliz!-Dib abrazo sin previo aviso a su hermana, con bastante fuerza para su gusto.

-Dib, más te vale que me sueltes o si no te vas a arrepentir.

-Claro, lo siento.-Se disculpó.-Bueno, eso es todo, finalmente el mundo me creerá y ya no tendré de que preocuparme por que me llamen loco. Supongo que podemos volver al futuro ahora.

-Lo que acabas de hacer modificara el futuro que conocemos, si algo malo ocurre en él que pueda afectarme, te juro que voy a matarte.-Hablo amenazadoramente.

-No te preocupes Gaz, no hay motivo para estar preocupado. Todo será mejor a partir de este momento. La humanidad está a salvo de una posible invasión. Seguramente habrá un acuerdo entre papá y el presidente para que este llame al ejército y que capturen a Zim y que no haga ningún daño; podrían hacerle una disección o una necropsia, y no habrá problema. Y entre nuestra familia las cosas van a estar mucho mejor.

Gaz dio un suspiro.-Bien, ojala eso fuera cierto.

-Créeme, lo será.-Saco el reloj del bolsillo de su pantalón en donde lo había guardado, en la pantalla de este en donde se mostraba la fecha digitalmente, estaba posicionada en cero: Cero en los dígitos de los días, cero en los dígitos del mes, y cero en los dígitos del año; en los dígitos que correspondían a las horas coloco el día, en los minutos coloco el mes, y en los segundos coloco los dos últimos dígitos del año en que correspondían a su fecha de cumpleaños a donde viajarían al futuro e hizo que su hermana se sujetara de nuevo de un lado de la pulsera.-Futuro, haya vamos.-Presiono el botón y ambos chicos observaron de nuevo escenas, pero esta vez de los eventos ocurridos después de que Zim fuera atrapado. Pudieron ver como el video de Dib fue subido a internet y tenía mil millones de visitas. El chico recibió una medalla que le fue dada por el propio presidente, apareció en Misterios Misteriosos hablando de su hazaña e incluso viajo de vacaciones con su familia, y todos sus compañeros de clase lo apreciaban tanto…Al final las escenas volvieron a parar, y esta vez los chicos estaban de nuevo justo enfrente de su casa, en medio de la calle. Esta vez era de día y su padre estaba en el jardín colocando un letrero, no se distinguía muy bien lo que decía, los chicos estaban algo lejos como para notarlo.- ¡Volvimos Gaz, volvimos!

-Ya lo note-Respondió ella.-Gaz sintió un peso detrás de su espalda y se giró para mirar.-Oye Dib ¿Te diste cuenta de que tú y yo tenemos nuestras mochilas puestas?-Efectivamente así era, ambos cargaban con sus mochilas de la escuela en ese instante.

\- ¿Por qué será? Bueno eso no importara mucho. ¡No puedo creer que en verdad funcionara! Creo que al fin ya nadie se burlara de mí cuando les diga que soy el chico que descubrió a un extraterrestre.

-Eso significa que debemos ser famosos ahora ¿No?

-Ojala sí. ¡Mira, ahí está papá! ¡Papá!-Le grito Dib muy entusiasmado mientras corría para estar junto a él; Gaz solo camino con paso normal.

El profesor dejo de lado los labores que estaba haciendo.-Hola hijos, que bueno que ya llegaron de la escuela.-Los saludo feliz.- No tardaran mucho para venir por nosotros.

"¿ _Llegamos de la escuela? Debe ser por eso que tenemos nuestras mochilas ahora"-_ Pensó Dib.

-¿Quiénes vendrán por nosotros y a dónde vamos? -Preguntó Gaz.

-Oh vamos, no se hagan los que no saben nada.-Los hermanos se miraron algo confundidos.- ¿Entonces en verdad no recuerdan? Les di la noticia cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones alrededor del mundo.

-¡¿Qué nosotros que?!-Gaz tuvo que preguntar para asegurarse de que escucho bien.

-Oh si…las vacaciones.-Menciono Dib. Él tampoco estaba totalmente seguro de que hubieran viajado alrededor del mundo, pero a juzgar por las escenas que acababa de mirar, debía ser cierto.-Es cierto si, las vacaciones, ya recordé ¿Verdad que si Gaz?-Golpeo con su codo el brazo de la chica.

-Oh claro ¿Cómo olvidarlo?-Le siguió la corriente a su hermano, no muy contenta.

-Claro que sí. Solo espero que cuando lleguemos allá todo esté preparado. Por cierto Dib ¿Qué tal estuvo tu examen?

-Mi…mi examen.-Dijo con un poco de nervios.-Yo…bueno es que…

-Quiero verlo.-Su padre estiro al mano para que Dib se diera prisa. No podía mentiré a su padre; así que se quitó la mochila de la espalda y comenzó a buscar dentro de ella hasta encontrar el examen y se lo entrego al profesor aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

-Dib, yo…no puedo creerlo…-Dijo con sorpresa.

-Papa déjame explicarte, todo es gracias a Gaz…

-Un momento ¿Estás diciendo que Gaz…te ayudo a sacar esta calificación?-El profesor le enseño la hoja a Dib, donde claramente se veía todo el examen contestado y un diez marcado con pluma roja.

-¿Un diez? Pero… Amm…si…supongo que Gaz me ayudo un poco para poder sacar ese diez.-Miro a su hermana aun sin entender muy bien cómo fue que ese diez estaba en su examen, pero era mejor que cualquier otra calificación.

-¡Estoy tan orgulloso por los dos! Esta vez me sorprendiste Dib, creo que te mereces un gran regalo por esto.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto ¡Oh, vean! Ahí viene la camioneta.-Dijo su padre.-A lo lejos se veía venir una lujosa camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados, bastante hermosa a la vista de los jóvenes.

-¿Acaso nos estamos mudando?-Le pregunto Gaz a Dib en un tono bajo.

-Así parece, pero me pregunto a qué lugar.-Le susurro.-" _Tal vez esta sea la noticia de la cual papá nos habló en nuestras supuestas vacaciones…En verdad me gustaría recordar esas vacaciones realmente".-_ ¿ Y en serio nos subiremos a esa camioneta?

-Eso creo.-El chofer se bajó, y después de darles un cordial saludo a Dib, Gaz, y al profesor, abrió una de las puertas para que se subieran.-Yo quiero ir primero.-se adelantó Gaz y Dib y su padre la siguieron. Dib ahí pudo percatarse de que el letrero que su padre había puesto en el jardín decía _"Vendida"._ La camioneta comenzó a avanzar para guiarlos a donde sería su nueva casa. A Dib le dio pena preguntarle a su padre a quien fue que le vendió su casa, pues supuestamente ya debería saberlo, pero en su viaje en el tiempo no recordaba haber visto que la casa se le vendiera a nadie. De todas formas decidió olvidarse de ese detalle, ahora solo le importaba saber que su vida ya había dado una vuelta de 360 grados, que había cambiado para siempre al haber alterado el pasado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh dios ¿por que me tomó tanto tiempo volver a actualizar esta cosa? Es el colmo u.u**

* * *

Dib y Gaz observaban interesados el paisaje que veían recorriendo en su camino. Llevaban casi una hora subidos en aquella camioneta pero simplemente no llegaban a ningún lado.

-Papá ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

-No te desesperes hijo, no falta mucho, de hecho ya estamos llegando.-Efectivamente al decir esas palabras, la camioneta se detuvo enfrente de una zona privada que era vigilada por un guardia; este último les abrió las rejas para que pasaran; la camioneta empezó a andar sobre un camino de adoquín. Cuanto más se acercaban, Dib y Gaz pudieron ver a lo lejos una enorme pero hermosa mansión blanca e igualmente el jardín alrededor, con todo y flores exóticas que ninguno de los dos había visto, y rosales con rosas blancas,-Que por cierto recibían ese momento el mantenimiento por parte de varios jardineros.- les daba una imagen mucho más bella de lo que veían.

-¿En verdad viviremos aquí?-Pregunto Gaz con bastante impresión.

-Si princesa, yo tampoco puedo creerlo aun. Pero nos merecemos esto después de todo.-Respondió el profesor.-Vamos niños, disfruten de su nuevo hogar.-Dib y Gaz se bajaron de la camioneta con bastante emoción.-Entréguenle sus mochilas al mayordomo, él se hará cargo de todo.-En la entrada principal hacia la mansión los estaba esperando un hombre mayor, de aproximadamente cincuenta años, estaba vestido en traje negro; sus manos las cubrían un par de guantes blancos y efectivamente le hacían lucir como un mayordomo que los saludo muy cortésmente.

-Señorita Gazlene, Joven Dibbers; que bueno es verlos finalmente aquí.

-¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres? Y oiga una cosa, si me vuelve a llamar Gazlene, le juro que le daré un fuerte golpe en la cara que…

-¡Ah! ¡Por favor señor, perdone a mi hermana!-Se disculpó Dib.- A ella le gusta que la llamen solo Gaz. Y a mí dígame Dib.

-Se me enseño a dirigirme a las personas por su nombre completo; decir un diminutivo es una falta de respeto, pero si ustedes así lo desean, lo hare. Por cierto, que torpe he sido al no presentarme. Mi nombre es Sebastián, para servirles.

-Mucho gusto Sebastián.-Respondió Dib.

-Tenga mi mochila.-Gaz le aventó la mochila en las manos a Sebastián sin ningún cuidado, que apenas y pudo atraparla correctamente. Este no reprocho nada, y le extendió la otra mano a Dib, en señal de que se haría cargo de la mochila del chico también, él se la dio y le agradeció por su amabilidad. Dib se quedó observando el recibidor del lugar, donde justo en el centro estaba colocada una mesa de billar, lo adornaba una hermosa alfombra roja que cubría totalmente el piso. Justo enfrente se hallaban unas escaleras que finalmente te guiaban a las habitaciones del piso de arriba e igualmente estas escaleras estaban tapizadas con la misma roja que el recibidor. A cada lado de las escaleras se hallaban dos puertas de madera color chocolate que seguramente serian dos habitaciones distintas.

-Bueno ¿Qué están esperando? Vayan a darle un vistazo a la casa. Ojala les guste como la mandamos a amueblar.-Dijo el profesor.

-¡Esto es increíble!-Exclamo Dib. Él y Gaz fueron a la puerta de la izquierda del lado de las escaleras; al abrirla para conocer en su interior se toparon con una habitación llena de estantes que a vez estaban llenos de libros que hablaban sobre temas paranormales, como una biblioteca.

-Todos estos libros deben ser tuyos Dib,-Comento Gaz.-porque son tan aburridos como tu personalidad.

-¡Oye eso no es cierto!...También aquí hay algunos libros que hablan de ciencia; deben ser de papá. ¡Vaya! Solo mira que interesante es todo esto, me pondré a leer este ahora mismo.-Comento entusiasmado mientras sostenía un libro en sus manos.

-Oye ¿Quién es ella?-Gaz señalaba a un retrato muy grande que estaba colgado en la pared de la habitación.

-Ella…yo…la verdad no lo sé.-Respondió Dib confundido.-Un momento…-Dib metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco la foto que había encontrado tirada cuando se enojó la primera vez.-Es una copia de esta foto.-Le enseñó la foto pequeña a Gaz y efectivamente eran iguales, solo que el retrato obviamente era más grande.-Se parece a ti ¿No crees?

-Supongo que un poco ¿Pero quién es? ¿De dónde sacaste esta foto?

-No tengo la menor idea de quien sea, pero puedo decirte que cuando tú y yo nos enojamos, tire todas las cosas de mi habitación, luego esta foto la encontré tirada después de aquel desastre; supongo que debía haber estado escondida entre las páginas de algún libro y se cayó cuando los tire todos.

-Oye, mira, esta persona trae puesto el reloj del tiempo.-La mujer tanto en la foto pequeña, como en el enorme retrato, podía vérsele puesto el reloj con el que viajaron,lo tenía puesto en su muñeca izquierda.

-Tienes razón ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Todo esto me confunde Gaz.

-¿Y crees que a mí no? Creo que lo mejor será preguntarle a papá por qué tenemos aquí un retrato de alguien que no conocemos.

-Claro que debemos conocerla; es solo que debió haber pasado mucho tiempo y por eso no la recordamos.

-¿Y tú como estas tan seguro?

-No lo sé, solo siento que así es; además supongo que debió haber sido alguien muy importante para nosotros, por eso tenemos fotos de ella.

-Pues yo por ahora iré a ver la otra habitación; ya averiguaremos quien fue esta mujer después.-Y salió de ahí; Dib también quiso seguirla, por lo que dejo el libro de vuelta en su lugar.

Esta vez se metieron a la puerta del lado derecho de las escaleras; ahí se encontraba el comedor, una mesa rectangular.-Esta mesa es muy grande, si solo somos nosotros tres.-Comentó Dib. Su padre entro en ese instante también al comedor y le dijo a su hijo:

-Puede que tengas razón Dib, la mesa es muy grande si solo somos tu hermana, yo, y tú; pero no olvides que tu fiesta de cumpleaños la celebraremos hoy y tus amiguitos vendrán, si queremos atenderlos a todos, este comedor esta ideal para la ocasión.

-¡Te acordaste de mi cumpleaños!

-Claro que si hijo, esta es una fecha importante para ti, entonces lo es para mí también.

-Creí que eras del tipo de personas que no recordaban las fechas importantes, como el día en que nací.

-Yo jamás podría olvidarme de este día hijo.

-Y yo tampoco lo hare.-Dijo en voz casi inaudible y con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, vayan a la cocina y díganle al chef que es lo que quieren que prepare para todos, el hará lo que le pidan.-Y después dejo el comedor. Ahí mismo había otra puerta de madera de color más claro que tenía ventanales para ver del otro lado, efectivamente esa debía ser la cocina. Los chicos se metieron. Ahí estaba el chef, quien los escucho atentamente cuando le dijeron que sería bueno preparar unos tacos y carne asada, Gaz sugirió que también se hiciera una pizza estilo "El cerdo de la pizza" y el chef se puso manos a la obra inmediatamente, con todos sus ayudantes para poder terminar rápido. Luego de eso, los chicos decidieron que ya era hora de conocer sus respectivas habitaciones. Subieron las escaleras y en eso Gaz aprovecho para decirle a Dib:

-Ahora resulta que papá es muy cariñoso ¿No?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Él nunca ha sido así. Nunca se toma el tiempo para estar con nosotros, pero ahora, incluso ya se acuerda de tu cumpleaños.

-El que ahora nos tenga más cariño que antes, y que recuerde mi cumpleaños, ambas son cosas buenas y deberías estar feliz por eso.

-Eso es muy extraño, no logro hacerme a la idea de todo esto.

-Pero veras como pronto te acostumbraras.

-Nada de esto estaría pasando si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que no te gusta esto?! ¡Deberías estar agradeciéndome en lugar de quejarte!-Pareciera que Dib estaba volviendo a enojarse demasiado.- ¡Suena como si prefirieras que Zim planeara cosas malas parar apoderarse de la tierra!

-¡Así es como las cosas deben ser! ¡Esa es la vida que nos hubiera tocado vivir de no ser por ti!

-¡Estás loca!

-¡Créeme que algo de esto no me agrada! ¡Y el loco eres tú, estúpido hermano cabezón!-Los gritos de ambos se escucharon por doquier; Sebastián no dudo en ir con ellos para ver la razón de su pelea, e intento calmarlos a ambos.

-¡Basta! ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-¡Usted no se meta! Esto no le incumbe.-Espeto Dib.

-Ciertamente no me incumbe, pero los dos están haciendo mucho ruido y eso está incomodando al personal de la mansión.

-¡Ya, aquí no pasa nada!-Grito el chico. Se alejó de Ahí para entrar a su habitación, su instinto le dijo que la puerta de hasta el fondo era su recamara y fue hacia allá. Al entrar en ella quedo maravillado; nunca antes hubiera imaginado tener habitación más grande que aquella. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color azul, tenía una cama King Size para él, pantalla de plasma también, y un gran armario con diferentes modelos de ropa de donde escoger. Al lado de la cama había una mesita de noche y sobre ella estaba colocada una lámpara de lava, Dib siempre quiso tener una de esas, era simplemente asombroso. Unos pocos segundos pasaron para que tocaran a su puerta.- ¡Sea quien sea, lárguese! No quiero a nadie aquí.

-Pero joven Dibbers, tengo órdenes del señor Membrana para ayudarlo a alistarse para la celebración de su cumpleaños.

-¡Puedo hacerlo solo!

-Yo solo debo cumplir con las órdenes que se me dan.

-Pues entonces cumple con esta orden ¡Vete! ¡Y creí haber ducho que me diga solo Dib!-Pareciera que al final Sebastián obedeció, pues sus pasos desde el otro lado de la puerta se escucharon alejarse lentamente. Ahora bien…si Dib quería prepararse y estar presentable para su celebración, mas valía empezar en ese instante. Se desvistió; antes de quitarse los pantalones, saco todo lo que tenía guardado en ellos: El reloj, la fotografía y su celular; se sorprendió bastante, pues esta ultimo objeto era totalmente diferente al que había utilizado para grabar el video de Zim. Ahora ese celular era incluso más moderno, pues ni siquiera tenía teclado, este ya venía incluido en la misma pantalla del celular, era un modelo…de esos a los que comúnmente se le conocen como "Touch" y aparte era color negro, mientras que el que Dib tenía antes era color azul y ya tenía bastante tiempo de uso. " _Al parecer se tomaron la molestia de conseguirme incluso hasta un celular nuevo. Antes no hubiera sido posible pero ahora que tenemos dinero, puedo conseguir todo lo quiera_. _Este celular está mucho mejor, y me gusta más pero aun así me gustaría saber dónde quedo el que tenía antes"._ Coloco todas esas cosas sobre su mesa de noche y entro al baño, que tenía un jacuzzi bastante amplio ¡Y para él solito! Lleno el jacuzzi hasta la mitad con agua caliente y se metió en él.

Tomo la botella de shampoo, vertió un poco en sus manos y comenzó a lavar su cabello; quito el exceso de shampoo con un poco de agua y luego se dedicó a tallarse el cuerpo. Cuando termino volvió a su habitación de nuevo y vio que en la cama había unas bolsas de tienda; se acercó a ver que tenían y se dio cuenta de que era ropa nueva, seguramente Sebastián entro cuando se estaba bañando y le dejo eso ahí para que se vistiera.

Una camisa negra con cuello de tortuga, un saco blanco, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color; le daban un aire de elegancia y un mayor atractivo; incluso le era raro verse a sí mismo usando otro color que no fuera negro, pero no se veía nada mal. Salió de su habitación y fue a la de Gaz para ver cómo estaba. La de ella era igual de grande, con un gran guardarropa y muchas prendas para vestirse, tenía las paredes de color violeta y un estante de vidrio con al menos cincuenta videojuegos que estaban de moda. ¡Oh por Saturno! Tal vez en lo único que diferían era en eso y en que Gaz poseía su propia cama de agua. Igualmente tenía su propia televisión de plasma en la cual jugaba una versión mejorada de El esclavo del juego mientras permanecía sentada sobre un cojín en el suelo.

-Hola.-Dijo Dib.-Tu recamara es muy linda.

-Lo sé.-Gaz no aparto la vista de su videojuego.

-Y ese vestido también se te ve muy bien.-Gaz traía puesto un vestido blando que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y zapatos con tacón alto.

-Gracias…eso creo. Ahora hazme el favor de salir de aquí ¡Ahora!-Le dio una mirada desafiante.

-Oye, yo solo quiero venir a disculparme por lo que paso.

Gaz puso pausa a su juego.-Parecieras una persona con bipolaridad; primero me gritas, y ahora quieres arreglarlo todo con una disculpa.

-Pero te prometo que no volveré a gritarte; ¿Qué te parece si dejamos las peleas por hoy y nos divertimos en la fiesta?

-No quiero estar en tu fiesta.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque en todas las fiestas es lo mismo de siempre y eso me aburre, además de que no habrá nadie con quien platicar.

-Estaré yo ahí si quieres platicar.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero!

-¡¿Y si nos as a estar ahí porque te vestiste?!

-Porque Sebastián se tomó la molestia de ir y comprarme los zapatos y el vestido, y no pienso rechazar el lindo gesto.

-Bueno, como quieras.-Dib Salió de ahí y cerró la puerta. Justo ahí estaba el mayordomo, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

-Joven Dibbers, ese conjunto se le bastante bien; luce más sofisticado.

-¿O sea que con la ropa que tenía antes no me veía bien?-Pregunto un poco molesto.

-No me malinterprete señor, toda la ropa que usa se le ve muy bien. Y si me permite sugerirlo, tal vez sería bueno si se pusiera algo en sus muñecas para que no se vean tan simples.

-¿Algo en las muñecas?-Dijo pensativo.-Ya sé que puede ser.- Volvo a su habitación de nuevo y tomo el reloj del tiempo y se lo coloco en la muñeca izquierda. Cuando salió y se encontró de nuevo con el mayordomo, este lo felicito por elegir un reloj tan hermoso.

-Sin embargo…-Agregó.-La hora digital es incorrecta; permita que yo lo arregle.

-¡No!-Y se alejó un poco de manera brusca.-No…gracias pero así está bien; -Dijo con más tranquilidad.-yo mismo puedo arreglarlo.-Cambiar la "hora" digital implicaba hacer que el reloj funcionara de nuevo y los enviara a él y a Gaz a un tiempo diferente y Dib no lo permitiría.

-Si usted así lo desea joven Dibbers.-Dib asintió con la cabeza.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo va el chef con la comida?

-Ya está lista, solo falta hacer que se vea presentable en el comedor.

-Perfecto.-Ya eran las 3:00 de la tarde cuando el sonido del timbre se escuchó y Sebastián bajo las escaleras para abrir; antes de hacerlo se aseguró de acomodarse bien su traje para estirar algunas arrugas que se le veían a su saco y después dejo pasar a los invitados. Todos ellos eran compañeros de su escuela y cada uno venía con un regalo en las manos para darle a Dib. Después de que los saludo con un choque de manos a los muchachos, y de beso a las chicas, a todos los invito a pasar al comedor que ya tenía la comida servida y cada quien empezó a servirse lo que más se le antojara comer; no sin antes colocarse servilletas sobre ellos para evitar ensuciarse. Mientras tanto platicaban de temas interesantes para su gusto. Los hombres intentaban ganar un lugar para sentarse junto a Dib y varias chicas de su salón hicieron lo mismo para empezar a halagarlo y a coquetearle. ¡Nunca en su vida se había sentido más apreciado!

Gaz en ese momento entro al comedor y sin pedir permiso gano el lugar de un chico que se había levantado para ir al baño, quedando así a un lado de su hermano. Este último disimuladamente oculto el reloj de su muñeca con ayuda de la manga de su saco para que Gaz no se diera cuenta de que lo traía puesto.-Pásame un pedazo de pizza.-Le dijo ella.

-¿No que no vendrías?-Pregunto Dib en un susurro.

-Necesito comer algo o si no me moriré de hambre.-Dib se paró de su asiento para darle a Gaz su pedazo de pizza y ella le dio un mordisco.-Oye ¿Dónde está papá?

-No lo sé; debió haber salido por ahí. Solo espero que llegue antes de que la fiesta termine.-La celebración transcurrió muy bien, todos se divertían, excepto Gaz, pero eso a Dib no le importó mucho, tal vez solo estaba celosa; se pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en el recibidor junto con la mesa de billar para jugar varias rondas; a la hora de servir el pastel a Dib le cantaron su canción de cumpleaños y ahí fue cuando su padre regreso, junto con él estaba el hombre que había conducido la camioneta que los llevo hasta la mansión.

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo, sé que este regalo va a encantarte.-El profesor le entrego una cajita envuelta en papel de colores y con un moño encima ¿Pero qué clase de regalo podría caber ahí? Esa caja era muy chica como para guardar algo.

-Ah, gracias papá.-Le dijo Dib no muy convencido. Quito el papel que envolvía la caja y levanto la pequeña tapa, para finalmente mostrarles a todos una llave de automóvil.-Es…una llave.

-¡Así es Dib, con ella podrás empezar a manejar tu auto nuevo!

-¡¿Mi que…?!

-Ven conmigo.-El profesor tomo a Dib de la mano y lo llevo afuera de la mansión donde los esperaba un auto negro y era último modelo. Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron bastante asombrados por tan magnifico obsequio.

-¡¿Ese auto es mío?!

-Claro que si hijo; sé que debí haberte regalado uno hace un año atrás, pero no importa, porque puedes empezar desde mañana mismo a manejarlo y Jaime se encargara de enseñarte muy bien ¿Verdad Jaime?-Pregunto al chofer de la camioneta.

-Claro que sí, señor.-Respondió este.

-Gracias papá,-Comento Dib.-este es el mejor regalo que me pudiste haber dado.-Y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Te lo mereces Dib; sacaste una muy buena calificación en tu examen hoy. Estuve toda la tarde buscando en todas las agencias un auto digno para ti, y este es el indicado. ¡Oh! Y para ti Gaz, también te compre algo.-Jaime sostenía una bolsa de regalo en sus manos, el profesor le pidió que se la diera y luego él se la entregó a su hija; ella esculcó muy bien dentro de la bolsa para ver lo que era y se topó con otro videojuego del Esclavo del juego.

-Es la nueva versión del Esclavo del juego 3.-Comento sin inmutarse para nada.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar.-Dijo el profesor.-Y bueno, ustedes jóvenes-Les dijo a los invitados.-ya deberían irse a casa, sus madres deben estar preocupadas esperándolos.-Todos los chicos no querían irse aún, pero debían admitir que el profesor tenía razón y entonces se fueron despidiendo y yendo de a poco hasta que ya no quedo nadie más en la mansión.-Nosotros ya deberíamos irnos a dormir que mañana será otro nuevo día.

-¿Te dormirás aquí hoy?-Pregunto Dib a su padre.

-Pues claro que si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, es que como siempre pasas mucho tiempo en los laboratorios Membrana pensé que no estarías aquí esta noche.

-Me quise tomar este día libre para pasarlo con ustedes, pero mañana me temo que no llegare a dormir, tendré mucho trabajo que hacer y no puede esperar más.-Todo el personal se despidió para volver mañana a trabajar a la mansión, mientras que la familia se alisto para irse a dormir a sus habitaciones después de haber pasado un increíble día en un futuro donde todo era perfecto.


	4. Chapter 4

Abrió sus ojos lentamente cuando escucho que una voz masculina le decía amablemente que era hora de levantarse.-Joven Dibbers, tiene cosas importantes que hacer hoy; debe tomar su primera clase de manejo y alistarse para su cita de esta tarde; será mejor que se dé prisa desde ahora.-Dib se levantó de la cama, al ver frente a él a su mayordomo, se alegró por el hecho de que lo que había vivido el día anterior no hubiera sido un sueño. Sebastián dejo solo al chico para que se diera un baño y se vistiera con la misma ropa que se puso para celebrar su fiesta de ayer; tiempo más tarde bajo a la cocina listo para desayunar los waffles que el chef preparó.

-Y… ¿Cómo dormiste anoche Gaz?-Pregunto mientras se llevaba a la boca una porción de sus waffles.

-No pude dormir anoche.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te sentiste cómoda en tu cama de agua?

-No es eso, es solo que estuve pensando acerca de la mujer del retrato; y creo que después de meditarlo llegue a una respuesta que podría tener lógica.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Puede que esa mujer hubiera sido nuestra madre.-Dib se quedó atónito ante esta respuesta.

-Bueno…yo…no lo había pensado, pero puede que tengas razón. Veras, antes de que todo esto sucediera, tuve un sueño en el cual una mujer me deseaba un feliz cumpleaños, es solo que nunca pude ver su rostro pero supongo que después de todo era esa misma mujer. También me dijo que hace quince años que ella y yo no nos veíamos; tal vez debió habernos dejado antes de que pudiéramos recordarla.

-Hace quince años yo apenas había nacido y tú solo eras un niñito ¿En verdad crees que se hubiera atrevido a abandonarnos a tan temprana edad?-Dib tardo unos segundos meditándolo, pero al final respondió negando con la cabeza.

-Se ve que ella era buena, en verdad no pudo habernos abandonado, debió ser por otra razón.

-Mejor dejémoslo así, no me gusta imaginarme cualquier otra cosa.-De ahí en adelante los dos dejaron el tema de la mujer que ahora creían su madre. Después del desayuno, Sebastián se presentó para avisarle a Dib que Jaime estaba listo para enseñarle a conducir su auto nuevo, a lo cual Dib estaba muy entusiasmado. Después de media hora de ensayó,-Y valla que el chico había aprendido rápido a manejar, aunque aún le faltaban más horas de practica.-Sebastián interrumpió para decirle a Dib que se diera prisa para su cita.

-¿Cual cita?-Pregunto el joven.

-La cita que programo hace una semana con su novia, señor.

-¡¿Mi novia?!-Exclamo sorprendido. Nunca pensó que realmente fuera a tener una novia, es decir, siempre lo deseó, pero jamás se imaginó a sí mismo en relaciones amorosas con otra persona.-Oh…claro…mi novia…ya lo recuerdo.-Mintió.

-Entonces vamos allá.-Él, junto con Sebastián y Jaime se estaban dirigiendo a la casa de su novia.-Aun le costaba acostumbrarse a esa idea.- igualmente tardaron un tiempo, puesto que el recorrido era largo y de por si Sebastián sugirió la idea de detenerse a comprar una caja de chocolates para no llegar con las manos vacías y así lo hicieron; cuando continuaron su camino, el joven observaba el paisaje; se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando a la zona donde antiguamente vivían él y su familia, el rumbo se le hacía conocido, las fachadas de las casas también, pero finalmente llegaron y Dib se bajó de la camioneta para ir a tocar al timbre de la casa. Unos cuantos segundos pasaron para que al final quien le abriera la puerta fuera Zita, una compañera de su clase.

-¡¿Zita?!

-Hola Dib; te tardaste un poco en llegar, pero no importa, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí.-Y le beso tiernamente la mejilla, a lo cual Dib se sonrojo un poco. Simplemente no podía creerlo, resulto que Zita mágicamente y de un día para otro paso de ser solo una simple compañera de clase a ser su novia y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto; era cierto que ella le había gustado desde que la conoció, pero se convenció a si mismo de que entre ellos dos nunca ocurriría nada, pues ella junto con los demás, siempre se burlaban de él llamándolo loco, pero al parecer estaba bastante equivocado.

-Amm…yo…-No sabía que cosa decirle, hasta que se fijó en la caja de chocolates.-mira, te compre unos chocolates.-Le entrego la caja en sus manos.

-Oh que detalle.-Dijo halagada.-Pero no debiste molestarte, en verdad. Pero bueno, me comeré los chocolates, solo espero que no me hagan engordar ni que me salga acné.

-No, no…esperemos que no.

-Bueno, vámonos ya.-Zita fue la primera en subirse a la camioneta y Dib tras de ella.

-Si pero ¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos al cine, están dando una película que quiero ver desde hace tiempo.

-Bien…si, me parece bien.-Concordó el joven, y la camioneta empezó a andar.-Oye Zita…ayer fue mi cumpleaños ¿Sabes? Y siendo mi novia, tú fuiste la única que no estuvo ahí.

-Lo sé Dib, pero recuerda que ya habíamos acordado que tú y yo festejaríamos tu cumpleaños aparte, por eso vamos a ir a un lugar especial.-Zita reparo en la presencia de Sebastián ahí y no pudo evitar preguntar. Dib ¿Acaso tu mayordomo va a ser nuestro chaperón o qué?

-B-bueno Zita, Sebastián…a decir verdad ¿Qué tiene de malo si quiere ser nuestro chaperón o no? Esa idea a mí no me desagrada.-La verdad era que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que al menos Sebastián fuera el que les hiciera compañía, no quería quedarse solo al cien por ciento con Zita, era la primera vez que salía con una chica y no era un gran experto tratándolas, pero al menos con el mayordomo a su lado ya no se sentiría tan solo.-Entonces ¿Tú que dices Sebastián, querrías ser nuestro chaperón?

-Me sentiría honrado de serlo, pero de todas formas no se preocupen, no interferiré entre ustedes dos en su cita, será como si no estuviera ahí.

-Oh no Sebastián,-Dib intento animarlo, porque no tendría mucho sentido el que Sebastián estuviera acompañándolos y de todas formas quedarse callado todo el tiempo.-si tienes ganas de decir algo, entonces dilo, no te quedes callado ¡Convive!

-Lo hare joven Dibbers, créame que así lo hare.-Finalmente llegaron al cine, Jaime se encargó de encontrar un buen lugar para estacionarse mientras que los demás pagaban su boleto de entrada. La película no era la gran cosa, al menos para el gusto de Dib, pero Sebastián-Quien haba hallado un lugar donde sentarse, pero en la fila detrás de ellos.-y Zita, parecían disfrutarla mucho. Y ya fuera por coincidencia, o a propósito, pero siempre que Dib metía su mano para agarrar un puño de palomitas, Zita hacia lo mismo al mismo tiempo; él creía que lo hacía solo para hacer que sus manos se rozaran aunque sea levemente y por unos pocos segundos; coincidencia o no, pero eso ya empezaba a incomodarle, tal vez Zita intentaba darle algún indicio para que él se comportara más romántico o algo así, tal vez rodeándola por detrás de la espalda con su brazo, pero no quiso hacerlo, por lo que no le dijo nada a la chica y continuo actuando como si nada.

Cuando la película terminó, decidieron que sería buena idea ir a un parque de diversiones que habían inaugurado cerca de donde se encontraban y se dirigieron para allá. Todos juntos se fueron a disfrutar de las atracciones durante el resto del día. Dib comenzaba a creer que hubiera sido bueno si Gaz estuviera junto con ellos, se divertiría mucho en los juegos, en especial en el de tiro al blanco para ganar un premio. El muchacho intento ganar un peluche para Zita pero fallo en sus tres intentos para conseguirlo.-No te desanimes Cariño,-Le dijo ella.-podemos ir a buscar otra cosa, tal vez ir a la montaña rusa, o a la rueda de la fortuna.

-Eso me parece bien.-Se dirigieron a la montaña rusa y se formaron para esperar su turno. Dib se estaba poniendo nervioso, sería la primera vez que se subiría a una montaña rusa, lo hacía solo por Zita, pues realmente a él nunca le llamo la atención ese tipo de emociones fuertes. Cuando finalmente fue su turno para subirse, el juego empezó a funcionar y Dib jamás olvidaría que en definitiva no estaba preparado para subirse a esa ni a ninguna otra montaña rusa, era terrible, subirse a una de esas probablemente significaba una muerte segura: Tantas vueltas de 360 grados, tantas subidas y bajadas, y con una velocidad tan rápida…Al final el pobre se sintió más mareado que nunca y con unas ganas terribles de vomitar el algodón de azúcar que se había comprado minutos antes.-Me siento mareado.-Sostenía su cabeza entre ambas manos para ver si así dejaba de sentirse tan mal.

-¡Ay pobrecito! Mejor vamos a subirnos ahora a la rueda de la fortuna, tal vez con eso se te pase el mareo. Llevaron con cuidado a Dib por el camino para llegar al juego y volvieron a hacer fila para esperar a subirse. Él y Zita eligieron una cabina y Sebastián y Jaime se quedaron a esperarlos. Eligieron una cabina cuando fue su turno y solo esperaron unos cuantos minutos para que la rueda comenzara a moverse.-Oye Dib, imagínate que el juego se descompusiera y que nos quedáramos hasta arriba viendo el paisaje.

-Oh Zita, no digas eso.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Es que cosas como esas solo suceden en las películas.

-¿No crees que pueda ocurrir en la vida real?

-Solo dogo que sería muy poco probable si eso sucediera.

-Cosas como esas solo pasan en las películas románticas ¿Tu no crees que en esta vida real nuestra relación no sea romántica?

Dib tardo un poco meditando su respuesta.-Claro que lo es, pero no significa que en verdad vayamos a quedarnos atascados aquí por eso.-Cuando el juego se detuvo, ambos bajaron de la cabina; Dib miro la hora en el reloj.-Creo que ya es hora de irnos.

-¿Tan pronto?-Preguntó Zita un poco triste.

-Sí, y es que de todas formas el parque cerrara en unos minutos más.

Zita dio un suspiro.-Bueno, me divertí mucho hoy ¿Y tú?

-Hubiera estado mejor si tan solo esa montaña rusa no me hubiera dejado tan mal.

-¿Te sigues sintiendo mareado?

-No, ya se me pasó.

-Qué bueno. Oye, antes de irnos me gustaría ir al baño.

-Te acompaño a buscarlos.-Los muchachos estuvieron unos minutos buscando los baños mientras los dos adultos se quedaron esperándolos de nuevo hasta que regresaran. Hasta que encontraron los baños, Dib quiso esperar a Zita hasta que saliera de ahí, pero no se contó con que ella le llamara para pedirle ayuda para algo.

-¡Dib! ¿Podrías venir y ayudarme por favor?

-¿Ayudarte a qué?

-¡Tu solo ven aquí y ya!

-¡P-pero es el baño de mujeres, no puedo entrar!-Dib se preocupó por el hecho de tener que ayudar a Zita, realmente no entendía porque ella podría necesitar ayuda.

-¡Claro que puedes, solo metete! ¡No te van a decir nada!

-¡Voy!-Dib se metió al baño de mujeres, ahí fue cuando Zita salió, se encargó de cerrar la puerta por dentro y luego se acercó lentamente hacia Dib y con ambos brazos lo acorralo sin previo aviso contra la pared.- ¿Qué…que pasa?-Pregunto un poco confundido.

-Dime la verdad, sinceramente yo sé que no te divertiste tanto este día.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que me divertí.-En realidad Dib no se la había pasado tan bien como quería, todo el tiempo estuvo sintiéndose incómodo con Zita. La película que vieron no estuvo tan buena como aparentaba, los juegos del parque tampoco eran tan divertidos, en especial la montaña rusa y la rueda de la fortuna; y aun así no quería que Zita se sintiera mal, no era su culpa, por eso le mintió diciendo que si se había divertido.

-No, eso no es cierto; pero no te preocupes, yo hare que estos últimos minutos que quedan los disfrutes más que nunca.-Diciendo esto, acercó su mano derecha a la parte baja de Dib y comenzó a masajearle para darle placer. El chico inmediatamente sintió una descarga recorrerle el cuerpo ante tal contacto e inmediatamente cuestiono a Zita por lo que estaba haciendo. -Te hago sentir bien Dib, tú solo disfrútalo, será algo rápido.-Dib no pudo evitar escapar un gemido por lo bien que se sentía, pero en su mente sabía que aquello no era correcto y detuvo a Zita para que dejara de hacer eso.- ¿Acaso no te gusta?

-Zita esto no está bien.

-Si temes que alguien entre y nos vea, de todas formas la puerta está cerrada.

-No es eso, es que no puedo creer que hagas esto.-Dijo molesto.

-Pero Dib, llevamos dos meses siendo novios, ya es hora de llegar más lejos.

-¡No Zita! ¡Yo no quiero llegar más lejos contigo, estás loca!

-Pero…

¡No!-Interrumpió.- ¡Hablo en serio, ya no quiero nada contigo!-Se acercó a la puerta del baño y la abrió para salir de ahí muy indignado por el comportamiento de la chica.

-¡Tú eres el que está loco! ¡Vas a arrepentirte por haberme abandonado!-Grito Zita con enojo. Las pocas personas que aún estaban en el parque, miraron a los adolescentes discutir pero a ellos no les importaba. Dib seguía caminando sin mirar atrás para no ver a la que hora debería ser su ex novia. Su mirada se concentró en Sebastián y Jaime quienes también lo observaban desconcertados por lo que acababan de escuchar por parte de Zita.

-Joven Dibbers ¿Qué paso?-Preguntó Jaime.

-Nada, solo…vámonos ya.-Los dos adultos siguieron al joven y llegaron al lugar donde Jaime había estacionado la camioneta para irse a casa. En todo el camino, las únicas palabras que se dijeron fueron las de Sebastián. _"Esa muchacha no me caía bien de cualquier forma señor, y a usted tampoco le convenía, hizo lo correcto al cortar relación con ella"._

A Dib le sorprendió bastante que estando ya a mitad del camino, Gaz le hiciera una llamada a su celular para preguntarle en donde estaba y a qué horas pensaba llegar; obviamente no se le hizo justo el que su hermano fuera a salir y divertirse y ella se hubiera quedado todo el día en la mansión jugando videojuegos.-Voy para allá, en unos minutos llego.-Le dijo.

Al llegar a casa el chef ya tenía preparada la cena, y mientras Gaz disfrutaban de ella, pero no era el caso de Dib.-Oye ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Eh? No, no pasa nada, estoy bien.

-Sé que algo te incomoda, en algo estás pensando y me pregunto que será. Ni siquiera has probado la cena.

-Es que no tengo mucha hambre.

-Comiste algo mientras estuviste con esa chica ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero a ella ya ni me la recuerdes. Ya no quiero nada que ver con ella.

-Oh, entonces es eso en lo que piensas.-Su padre llego repentinamente y en las manos cargaba un periódico.

-¡Dib, tengo buenas noticias!-Agitando dicho periódico con emoción.

\- ¿Papá? Creí que habías dicho que no estrías en casa hoy y que no llegarías a dormir.

-Termine mi trabajo en los laboratorios Membrana antes de tiempo; ahora ¿Quieres saber las buenas noticias?

-¿Cuáles son?-Su semblante cambio a uno más ansioso cuando le preguntó.

-¿Recuerdas tu viejo celular? El que era de color azul.

-Oh sí, mi celular ¿Qué paso con él?-En verdad casi ni se estaba acordando ya de ese celular viejo, pero ahora que lo mencionaban, desde hace días que quería saber que paso con él.

-¡Hoy finalmente logró ser subastado por cinco mil millones de dólares!-El profesor Membrana le entrego a Dib el periódico. Dib leyó la primera plana.

-¡¿Subastaste mi celular?!-Al parecer la noticia lo dejo en shock.

-No entiendo por qué reaccionas así; recuerda que hace unos meses quedamos en que ese celular se subastaría y tú no tuviste ningún problema con eso.

A Dib ya empezaba a no gustare a idea de que repentinamente alguien cercano a él llegara y le dijera cosas de las cuales no estaba enterado, o bien, de las cuales no tenía memoria de haber hecho. La mudanza de casa, sus vacaciones alrededor del mundo, el diez en su examen de matemáticas, su relación con Zita y ahora el subastar ese celular; claramente todas esas eran cosas que él no recordaba haberlas vivido o haber estado de acuerdo en hacerlas. Obviamente-Y esto lo analizo rigurosamente por unos cuantos segundos.-el viajar en el tiempo era algo bastante confuso y complicado, ni siquiera el reloj en su muñeca izquierda le permitía a él ni Gaz el observar ese tipo de cosas cuando lo utilizaron y era por eso que las noticias siempre lo agarraron desprevenido; faltaba ver que otras noticias debían darse después y solo para que no dejara de sorprenderse más de lo que ya lo había hecho ¡Eso era el colmo!-Ya ni siquiera recuerdo el por qué quise subastarlo entonces, era el primer celular que compre por mi cuenta y me gustaba usarlo.

-Pero yo ya te compre un celular mucho mejor ¿No te parece?

-Pues en eso si tienes razón papá.-Admitió al fin.

-¿En qué les gustaría que se gastara el dinero de esa subasta?

-¿Qué tal si se construye una piscina en el jardín de atrás? Yo siempre quise tener una piscina en nuestra casa.-Comentó Gaz.

-Bueno Dib ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Yo opino que ¿Para qué gastar todo ese dinero ahora? Podríamos mejor abrir varias cuentas bancarias y depositarlo todo en ellas, pero en pequeñas cantidades.

-Teniendo solo diecisiete años y estás hablando de invertir dinero; hijo, si sigues con esa mentalidad vas a generarle a esta familia mucha más riqueza ¡Te felicito! Esa es una gran idea. Tal vez incluso llegues a ser inversionista en el futuro y eso es mejor que ser un investigador paranormal.-Diciendo esto, el profesor Membrana se despidió de sus hijos y abandono el comedor para ir a descansar a su recamara.

-Muchas gracias Dib,-dijo Gaz de forma sarcástica.-ahora no podrè tener una piscina hasta convencer a papa de que no invierta ese dinero en los bancos.-Ella también abandono el comedor después de que ya se había acabado su cena y dejo a su hermano solo. Dib por su parte no opino nada mas respecto a lo que Gaz le dijo, esta vez en su mente divagaba acerca de lo de ser un investigador paranormal, obviamente hasta ese momento, y él nunca había pensado en considerar otro tipo de empleo; ser un inversionista no era lo suyo, él solo dio un pequeño comentario sobre guardar el dinero para evitar gastarlo en cosas superficiales, pero nada más; la investigación paranormal era por lo que él vivía. Dejo el comedor para irse a su habitación a dormirse de una buena vez. Mientas se ponía su pijama, otra cuestión asalto sus pensamientos: El celular ya subastado contenía el video de la evidencia acerca de la vida extraterrestre, seguramente fue por eso que se subastó. Ahora sí, la pregunta del millón… ¿Dónde está Zim?


	5. Chapter 5

_¿Dónde está Zim?_ Esa pregunta no dejo a Dib dormir durante toda la noche. _¿Qué habrá pasado con él?_ -Se preguntaba. No podía esperar para que al fin amaneciera para lograr conseguir respuestas; alguien debía saber algo. Cuando el día siguiente llego, Dib intento buscar a su padre, tal vez él le daría la razon, pero no lo encontró porque seguramente a esas horas ya estaría trabajando en los laboratorios Membrana _. "¡Demonios! ¿A quién más podría preguntarle?...Un minuto; se supone que yo fui quien hizo que descubrieran a Zim, probablemente yo debí haber sabido que le hicieron, debería saber en dónde lo tiene pero…no tengo ni la más remota idea"._ Decidió que sería bueno investigar por su cuenta, y al decir investigar, se refería a tomar su laptop y buscar indicios acerca del alíen; esa opción era la más rápida y eficiente en esos momentos. En el internet coloco su nombre para ver qué era lo que se decía acerca de su persona. Se maravilló tanto cuando aparecieron más de mil páginas en donde hablaban de él y de su hallazgo por la vida extraterrestre. Algunos clubs de fans lo calificaban como el chico más inteligente, maravilloso y hasta atractivo que hubieran conocido. Incluso un blog detallaba con detenimiento su biografía completa; casi al final del mismo decía lo siguiente:

 _"…Lo último que se dio a conocer acerca del extraterrestre llamado Zim, es que actualmente está oculto y apartado de contacto humano, siendo estudiado únicamente por científicos especializados, en una base secreta perteneciente al gobierno. La gran mayoría de fans de este suceso han solido denominar dicha base como "La base Z" cuya ubicación es desconocida; muchas personas han intentado buscarla, pero hasta el momento nadie ha logrado encontrarla. Aunque algunos aseguran que se le dio ese nombre tomando en consideración la primera letra del nombre del alienígena, otros dicen que solo es para darle un toque de misterio. Solo el mismo gobierno y la familia Membrana sabe de su ubicación real, pero aseguran que nunca estarán dispuestos a revelar esta información públicamente…"_

Dib no se esperaba tan impactante noticia. Es decir…siempre quiso abrirle al mundo los ojos, siempre quiso hacer que Zim pagara todas las burlas que le hizo pasar; se tenía bien merecido el estar encerrado en esa base siendo estudiado por esos científicos pero… ¿Cómo se encontrará en esos precisos momentos? ¿Acaso él estará consiente? ¿Acaso Zim seguirá vivo aun?

Sintió una sensación de vértigo en sus estomago al imaginar todas las cosas horribles que le estarían haciendo a Zim…o que le pudieron haber hecho; en dado de que Zim estuviera muerto. No…él no podía estar muerto. Algo en su interior le dijo al chico que el alíen se encontraba bien, dentro de lo que cabe, estaba con vida. _"Yo…necesito…verlo…"_ ¿En serio? ¿La necesidad de verlo? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Para qué? No lo sabía, solo necesitaba verlo de nuevo. Tal vez necesitaba ver si existía la posibilidad de entablar una conversación con él. Dib fue el responsable de que ahora estuviera donde está ahora, tal vez pidiéndole una disculpa…no, una disculpa no sería suficiente para remediarlo. Además ¿Qué tal si Zim no quiere hablar? ¿De que serviría entonces tanta molestia y preocupación? Aparte de que se supone que él y Zim nunca se conocieron; apenas el alíen piso suelo terrestre, y en cuestión de tiempo había sido descubierto por los humanos, pero nunca se enteró que fue Dib quien ayudo a que eso sucediera _._

 _"Al menos tengo que intentarlo"._ En su laptop investigo todo lo que pudo acerca de la dichosa base Z, pero al parecer todo lo que había leído en el blog de su biografía era cierto: Nunca pudo encontrar ni siquiera en el mapa una dirección precisa, al indagar en el buscador, no encontraba tampoco mucha información; las pocas páginas que decían saber de la base Z no estaban ni cerca de darse a explicar con argumentos coherentes de en donde se encontraba ese lugar. Estuvo varios minutos investigando, si no es que incluso horas, quien sabe, el tiempo se va volando de todas formas. Sus ánimos se decayeron aún más cuando leyó algunos post de opiniones personales, los cuales explicaban que la base Z era un mito y que no existía; siendo así ¿En dónde estaba Zim entonces?

-Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Gaz entro a la biblioteca sin que Dib se diera cuenta y eso lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Oh, nada. Es solo que…me dio curiosidad saber que le ocurrió a Zim, y estoy investigando.

-¿Y qué has encontrado?

-Aquí dice que lo tienen cautivo en una base del gobierno, se hace llamar la base Z, pero nadie sabe dónde está.

-Si tanto quieres saber en dónde está Zim, deberíamos usar el reloj y volver en el tiempo para averiguarlo.

-Pero necesitaríamos indicar una fecha exacta, y no la conocemos; han pasado ya años desde el día en que Zim llego a la tierra. No lo sé, tal vez esa idea no resulte.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa jóvenes,-Ahora era Sebastián el que había entrado a la biblioteca.-pero necesitan arreglarse para irnos a la inauguración.

Ahí está otra vez, una noticia de la cual Dib no estaba enterado, una inauguración, sea cual fuese.- ¿Cuál inauguración? ¿Y por qué debemos ir?

-Es la inauguración del Instituto Dib de Estudios Paranormales/Escuela de Tolerancia Paranormal/Museo/Fuente de Sodas*. Y la verdad, no sé por qué quisieron ponerle ese nombre tan largo.

-¿Un instituto a mi nombre? ¡Por Mercurio! ¡Es por eso que debo estar ahí!-Comento con entusiasmo; sin embargo, fue inevitable el recordar aquella vez en que Zim le creo una vida perfecta con ayuda de una máquina de realidad virtual, esa vez también existió ese instituto aunque al final resultara ser una farsa…y todo por solo querer hacerle confesar que él había sido quien le lanzo un panque que le pegó justo en la cabeza.

-Pero solo tenemos una hora, hay que apurarse.-Comento el mayordomo.

Tanto Dib como Gaz, se apresuraron para ducharse y estar presentables para irse. Cuando partieron hacia allá, de nuevo la camioneta estaba recorriendo el mismo camino que habían recorrido el día anterior cuando fueron a la casa de Zita, pero esta vez Dib logro ver que pasaron justo en frente de su vieja casa. Esta aun tenía plantado en el jardín el letrero que su padre había puesto de " _Vendida_ " lo cual era extraño, pues para ese entonces quien quiera que fuere que viviera ahora ahí, debió haber quitado ya ese letrero, aparte de que en el interior de la casa ya debería haber otros muebles de la nueva familia, pero al pasar por enfrente de ella, el chico pudo ver que seguía con los mismos muebles que eran de ellos. - ¿Notaste eso Gaz? La casa no ha sufrido cambios, todo está como si siguiéramos viviendo ahí.

-Jaime, hazme el favor de detenerte aquí.-Ordeno Gaz.

-Pero señorita, debemos llegar a la inauguración, no podemos detenernos ahora.

-¡Haz lo que te ordeno!-Le grito con fuerza. Esto hizo que Jaime se asustara por ese comportamiento y decidió detenerse pero de una forma brusca.-Bájate Dib.-Le dijo con su típico tono sombrío.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?-Dib aun así se bajó rápidamente de la camioneta para seguir a Gaz.

-Algo raro pasa. Si la casa se vendió ¿Por qué no hay nadie viviendo en ella? Y eso es lo que voy a averiguar.-Sebastián y Jaime también venían detrás de los adolescentes, porque igual más les valía apurarse o llegarían tarde a la inauguración. Cuando estuvieron frente a la casa se acercaron para mirar por la ventana y en efecto todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaban.-Hay que entrar.-comento Gaz.

-¿Cómo? No tenemos llaves.-En eso su hermana se quitó un pasador de su cabello y con el intentaba abrir la puerta principal metiéndolo en el picaporte.

-No les recomiendo hacer esto,-Comento Sebastián.-alguien podría vernos y llamar a la policía.

-Si la casa sigue como estaba, aun nos pertenece por derecho. No pueden decirnos nada.-Agrego la chica. Finalmente la puerta logro abrirse y entraron. Los chicos subieron a mirar sus habitaciones, solo por si alguien se hubiera pasado de listo y les hubiera logrado robar sus cosas, pero afortunadamente no fue así.

-Estoy empezando a extrañar esta casa Gaz.-Comento Dib con tono melancólico.

-¿Y crees que yo no? Como me hubiera gustado seguir viviendo aquí y acompañar a papá en sus experimentos locos. Pero aquí el tema es que nada ha cambiado en lo absoluto y eso es muy raro. Tengo una extraña sensación al respecto y no me gusta para nada.

-Gaz…tú y tus sensaciones raras.

-Estoy hablando en serio Dib.-Gaz empezaba a ponerse molesta con Dib porque este creía que sus sensaciones eran extrañas, pero no era para pasarlas por alto.

-Estoy empezando a creer que si no se llevaron cosas de la casa, tal vez si las del laboratorio de papá.-Para ser precavidos, Dib y Gaz descendieron por las escaleras para llegar al laboratorio. Abrieron la puerta sin mucho esfuerzo; se sorprendieron un poco al encontrarse con la seguridad de rayos láser activada, pero Dib se encargó de marcar en el tablero de la pared el mismo código que marco la primera vez que se hizo con el reloj para que los láser se fueran. Se sintieron aliviados de ver que todo estaba en orden, solo algo no encajaba en ese lugar; al parecer alguna otra máquina de su padre estaba ahí, cuando antes no era así, nunca antes la habían visto en aquel rincón del laboratorio. No sabían qué clase de maquina seria, pues estaba cubierta por una enorme manta blanca, solo podían saber que obviamente era bastante grande.-Me pregunto que será.-Dib se acercó curioso hasta ese rincón, Gaz de mientras lo seguía por detrás junto con Jaime y Sebastián también. El chico poso su mano sobre la manta con intenciones de quitarla de encima; jalo de ella, y cuando al fin quedo tirada en el suelo, al poder observar lo que debajo de se ocultaba, no pudieron sino dar un gran grito de espanto al encontrarse con lo último que esperaban toparse, o más bien con el ultimo con quien esperaban toparse. Resultó que aquella gran maquina era una capsula llena de un líquido viscoso y color purpura; dentro de esa capsula se hallaba Zim, pero no era para nada el Zim que Dib conocía; el Zm que ahora todos veían estaba mucho más alto de lo que en verdad pudo ser, se podría decir incluso que poseía la misma altura que Dib, y apenas la capsula tenía un tamaño algo ajustado para que cupiera dentro. También les sorprendió mucho encontrarse con el alíen en su total desnudez, no era algo que se acostumbrara ver a menudo, encontrarse con extraterrestres desnudos, y más cuando ellos ya sabían que Zim usaba su uniforme de invasor, pero ni siquiera eso tenía. Montones de cables se conectaban a todo su cuerpo y a su mismo PAK, a la vez que se le veían pequeños hematomas en sus brazos, y en el costado derecho inferior de su abdomen tenía una cicatriz como de cinco centímetros de largo. Apuesto a que el mismo irken se hubiera avergonzado de que lo vieran en ese estado, si no fuera porque en esos momentos se hallaba inconsciente. _"No entiendo… ¿Cómo es que llegue a encontrarme contigo aquí? ¿Qué te sucedió? Zim… ¿Qué te hicieron?"_

-Él… ¿Cómo es que esta él aquí? ¡Dib tú dijiste que lo tenían en una base secreta, no en nuestra casa!

-Eso fue de lo que me entere ¡Yo nunca espere que en realidad él fuera a estar aquí!

-¿O sea que lo de la base Z es un engaño?-Pregunto Sebastián con temor en su voz.

 _"¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Acaso yo abre inventado el rumor de la supuesta base Z? Si es así, soy el estúpido más grande del mundo ¿Cómo pude haber sido capaz de hacer semejante cosa? Zim debe llevar demasiado tiempo aquí y ha sufrido también; las marcas en su cuerpo lo demuestran, pero no permitiré que esto siga así. Zim, te prometo que voy a sacarte de aquí"._

-Sera mejor irnos de aquí.-Dijo Sebastián con bastantes nervios.

-Y no hay que decirle nada a nadie.-Agrego Jaime de igual manera.

-Ni pensarlo.-Cometo Dib.-Yo no me voy de aquí si no es junto con Zim.

-¡¿Con el alíen?! ¡¿Pero cómo se le ocurre señor?! ¡¿Acaso está loco?!

Dib no daba crédito a las palabras que su mayordomo acababa de decir.-Sebastián ¿Cómo me llamaste?-Preguntó sin inmutarse; ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran así de cualquier forma, aunque él sabía que no estaba loco en realidad.

-Yo…le ruego me disculpe, no sé qué fue lo que dije pero…lo que usted dice es inaudito ¡En serio!

-Pues no sé cómo le haremos, pero si no sacamos a Zim de aquí, yo no voy a ninguna parte.-Diciendo esto, tomo la posición de flor de loto, sentándose en el suelo; en definitiva no se iba a mover de ahí hasta que no se hiciera lo que pedía.

-Bueno, ustedes dos, ya oyeron, hay que sacar a Zim de aquí.-Ordeno Gaz.

-Señorita Gazlene ¿Usted está de acuerdo en esto?

-Miren, mi hermano estará loco, claro que sí; pero también es tan terco que si no hacen lo que les dice, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que le cumplan su caprichito, y yo ya quiero irme también, así que muévanse.-En estas últimas palabras, Gaz estaba con los puños fuertemente cerrados y con una voz que contenía ira impaciente por salir.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo saquemos de dónde está?-En ese entonces, Gaz se acercó al tablero de control de la capsula que contenía a Zim para poder oprimir el botón que decía _"Drenar"._ Solo así, el viscoso liquido fue desapareciendo de apoco, yéndose por una rendija que estaba en la base interior de la capsula. Cuando se vacío por completo, esta vez presiono el botón que decía _"Liberar"_ y fue así que la capsula se abrió; si no fuera por Dib quien había reaccionado rápidamente, el cuerpo del alíen se hubiera desplomado en el suelo, afortunadamente el humano pudo atraparlo para que eso no ocurriera. Le dio un poco de vergüenza a Dib el estar sosteniendo el cuerpo desnudo de Zim entre sus brazos, y con un gran sonrojo en la cara; pero tal y como si su hermana hubiera leído sus pensamientos, no tardo en inclinarse hacia el suelo y tomar la manta blanca para con ella cubrirle el cuerpo a Zim; así Dib se sintió más tranquilo y le ordeno a Jaime que alistara la camioneta para irse. Este tardó en reaccionar ante la orden, pues se le hacía increíble que en verdad aquello estuviera pasando.-Pero señor ¿En dónde irá a parar el alíen entonces?

-Vendrá con nosotros a la mansión.-Lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Pero qué hay de su padre? ¿Se lo piensa decir? Él no está enterado de esto y si ve que llevamos al alíen con nosotros…

-Mi padre no tiene por qué enterarse de nada.

-Pero ocultarle todo esto es imposible, notaria la presencia del alíen de inmediato.

-No lo hará, porque Zim permanecerá bien oculto. Solo ustedes, Gaz y yo sabemos la verdad, y nadie más debe hacerlo.-Aquello último fue una orden más que cualquier otra cosa, una orden amenazadora; en verdad nadie más debía enterarse de lo que acababan de hacer.

 _"Es tan inaudito… ¿Traer a un extraterrestre a vivir en una misma casa en donde nosotros?".-_ El pobre chofer y mayordomo querían creer que solo se trataba de una broma, pero al adolescente se le veía hablando en serio, hablando una locura, pero bien en serio.

-Si ustedes dos nos tienen tanto aprecio a mí y a Gaz, entonces van a guardar el secreto ¿Cierto?-De todas formas Dib ya conocía la respuesta de antemano. Ambos adultos se miraron el uno al otro de forma rápida y nerviosa, pero terminaron contestando afirmativamente; no podían negarse ante lo que la persona a quien más apreciaban les estaba pidiendo.

-Rápido Jaime, ve a hacer lo que te dije.-El chofer obedeció y salió del laboratorio adelantándose a preparar la camioneta. Mientras tanto, el peso del cuerpo de Zim ya estaba ocasionado que los brazos de Dib se cansaran por cargarlo tanto; lo acomodo mejor para continuar cargándolo de una forma más cómoda para ambos, y Zim termino por estar cargado en sus brazos de la forma nupcial, como le llaman comúnmente. Él, Gaz y Sebastián se apresuraron para salir del laboratorio también y subir rápidamente a la camioneta junto con Zim, y recostarlo en el largo asiento trasero; Dib se quedó junto a él, e incluso coloco la cabeza del alíen sobre su propio regazo. La camioneta arranco camino de inmediato a la mansión, y lo bueno fue que ningún vecino los vio y todo salió bien. A medio camino, el mayordomo muy apenado llamó al profesor Membrana-Gracias a que Dib así se lo ordeno- diciéndole que un "asunto " había ocurrido, por lo cual no podrían llegar a tiempo a la inauguración del instituto. La noticia no le agrado para nada al profesor, pues podía oírse su enojada voz a través de la bocina, pero al final concordó en que entonces él se haría cargo de todo.

Al llegar de nuevo a casa, y para suerte de todos, el resto de los empleados no se encontraban en esos momentos, por lo cual fue fácil para Dib el subir a su habitación aun con Zim en brazos y recostarlo sobre su cama. Él solito se quedó ahí observándole, observando las marcas en su cuerpo. El humano seguía dándose una reprimenda a si mismo por haber le ocasionado eso a Zim, y aun así, en la cara del extraterrestre, podía distinguirse una faz más calmada, como si subconscientemente Zim supiera lo que Dib había hecho por él, lo había liberado de su pequeña prisión después de tanto tiempo que ya había pasado, y eso le hacía sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo.

Un pequeño quejido, proveniente de su acompañante, lo distrajo momentáneamente. Fijo su mirada en Zim para ver, y en su estómago, de nuevo esa sensación de vértigo…no, esta era otra sensación diferente, una sensación de temor. Zim estaba despertándose lentamente, y el no saber cómo reaccionaría, era eso lo que ocasionaba esa sensación en su estómago, pero cuando ambas miradas se encontraran, sería la hora de la verdad, en donde Dib finalmente conocería la reacción del otro…al conocerse mutuamente…por primera vez.


	6. Chapter 6

Sus ojos estaban cerrados. No sabía exactamente en donde se encontraba, pero seguramente en un lugar cómodo y apacible; solo podía saber que estaba recostado sobre algo acolchonado, a la vez que sentía una calma tan placentera. Ni ganas le daban de querer mirar a su alrededor, solo quería disfrutar de todo aquello. Espera un segundo…no podía hacerlo, aunque quisiera, no podía; lo mandaron sus amados Mas Altos para conquistar un planeta y eso es lo que haría, aunque le hubiera gustado que lo asignaran al planeta con el sillón más cómodo del universo; tal vez así sí podría acostarse en él y descansar como ahora pero, espera otro segundo…los irkens ni siquiera necesitan descansar ¿Entonces por qué de repente si tenía esa necesidad? Era absurdo; por eso fue que opto que debía abrir los ojos para continuar con su misión, y de echo no únicamente por eso, sino que también porque extrañamente tenía el presentimiento de que alguien lo estaba observando. Cuando sus parpados se separaron permitiéndole la vista, definitivamente se encontraba en un lugar en el cual no debería, un lugar extraño; ni siquiera recordaba cómo pudo ser que llego ahí. Dirigió su mirada rápida y nerviosamente hacia donde él presentía que le miraban, y se topó con un par de orbes dorados que lo veían con sorpresa. Lo único para lo que pudo reaccionar fue para quedar sentado sobre aquella cosa suave, mientras que de su boca salió un grito de espanto que bien podría dejar sordo a cualquiera. El otro por su parte, solo atino a inclinarse hacia adelante y tapar con su mano la boca del irken para que dejara de hacer tanto escándalo.-Shhh ¡Guarda silencio Zim!-El mencionado se impactó bastante por el hecho de que ese otro sujeto supiera su nombre, pero igualmente no podía expresar nada con palabras pues la mano ajena sobre sus labios no se lo permitía. Con mucho esfuerzo, su boca dejo de estar aprisionada, gracias a que puso resistencia por que el otro le soltara.

-¿¡Quién eres tú y como sabes quién es Zim!? ¿¡Que paso con Zim!?

-¡Por favor deja de gritar!

\- ¿¡Por qué Zim está desnudo!? -Al darse cuenta de su propia desnudez, rápidamente se tapó con la manta blanca hasta que esta quedo a la altura de su pecho.- ¿¡Por qué de repente Zim es más alto!?-Acababa igualmente de percatarse de su nueva altura, lo cual lo dejo muy perplejo.

-Cálmate por favor, no pienso hacerte daño.-Aquello obviamente era una gran ironía, decir que no iba a hacerle daño. ¡Claro! Ahora que ya ha sufrido bastante ya no hay necesidad por hacerle _más_ daño. Dib debió haber pensado mejor en lo que acababa de decir, pero en fin, lo que ahora él quería era que Zim dejara de gritar y tal vez para lograrlo debía comportarse de forma serena para que el alíen también adoptara una actitud igual.

-¡Mira estas marcas!-Gritó furioso. Zim le mostro su brazo derecho con los hematomas y pequeños puntitos en él, clara señal de que le habían extraído algo de sangre con agujas o tal vez le hubieran suministrado alguna sustancia a su cuerpo como parte de varios experimentos.- ¡Y esta también!-Señalo la cicatriz en su abdomen.-Y dices que no piensas hacerme daño ¡Eso ni tú te lo crees!

-¡Pero si yo no fui el que…!-Dib se detuvo en seco. Se dio cuenta de él también estaba empezando a gritar, así que volvió a bajar su volumen de voz.-Tienes razón Zim, lo siento, lo siento mucho. Me disculpo por esto. Yo…no sé qué fue exactamente lo que paso pero…aun así…perdóname.

-¡Zim no necesita las disculpas de un terrícola tan inferior como tú! ¿Es que acaso no sabes quién soy? ¡Yo soy Zim, futuro invasor y conquistador de la tierra…!-No pudo terminar del todo aquella frase; al parecer otro débil e inferior terrícola entro en la habitación mientras que en sus manos sostenía un arma con intenciones de dispárala contra él; y bien, no había mucho problema, solo era igualmente una inferior arma terrícola, Zim podía contra eso, pero, internamente no pudo negar el que se llevó un buen susto gracias a ello, incluso en sus rostro se reflejó ese sentimiento de miedo por unos segundos.

-¡Sebastián, detente!-El terrícola con orbes dorados se interpuso entre ambos para evitar que el mayordomo disparara.- ¡No lo lastimes, ya no más!

-¡Pero joven Dibbers, es peligroso…!

-¡El único peligroso aquí, eres tú! ¡Dame eso!-Dib le arrebato el arma de las manos.- ¿¡En verdad pensabas disparar!?

-Es que yo pensé que…

-¡Pensaste mal! ¡Todo estaba bien hasta que llegaste, vete!-Algo deprimido, Sebastián abandono la habitación; lo único que quiso hacer fue ayudar, en verdad pensó que Dib podría meterse en problemas con ese alienígena estando cerca, pero si el joven no necesitaba ningún tipo de ayuda, por su parte estaba bien; solo se mantendría cerca de ahí por si acaso.-Zim ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Dib.

-Yo…-No pudo terminar de nuevo lo que decía. Esta vez la causa era que tenía vergüenza el estar desnudo frente aquel terrícola. Volvió a asegurarse de que la manta le cubriera bien su cuerpo para evitar que el otro lo viera así.

-Descuida, puedo darte algo de ropa para que te vistas. Déjame ver.-De su propio guardarropa saco un jersey negro con un patrón de rombos magentas que lo adornaban, exactamente del color original del uniforme irken. Tomo unos pantalones negros y un par de botas también; se lo entrego todo a Zim y lo dirigió con amabilidad al baño para que se vistiera ahí. El irken, no aun así muy confiado por las acciones de ese terrícola, internamente sintió que en verdad sus atenciones eran sinceras, por lo que no divago mucho para entrar a ese baño y ponerse los atuendos dados. Tardó unos minutos antes de salir con la ropa puesta, la cual se le veía bastante bien, y el mismo Dib tuvo que reconocerlo en voz alta.

-Oh, pues…gracias.-Respondió Zim.- ¡Pero ni creas que por esto te librarás de la invasión de tu planeta, tonto simio sin pelo! ¡Ahora con mi nueva altura esa tarea será más fácil!

Aquellas palabras en lugar de hacerle enojar, hacían sentir a Dib feliz; sabía que Zim en verdad hacia el mayor esfuerzo por que algún día conquistaría la tierra, tal y como era en su modo de actuar, además de que ya hasta le había dado un apodo, como lo hacía antes.-Pero yo no soy un simio sin pelo,-Le dijo con calma.-soy un humano.

-¿Un humano?

-Sí. Mi nombre es Dib.-Le extendió la mano para que Zim la estrechara en forma de un saludo formal, pero este último se confundió un poco al ver que le daba la mano y sin embargo no tenía nada en ella que le pudiera dar.-No temas, solo dame tu mano. Es una forma en que nosotros decimos hola.

-Ya entiendo.-En esto, Zim también extendió su mano para juntar ambas.-Es un placer conocerte humano Dib. Veo que después de todo, al menos tú no eres tan incivilizado como el otro humano de hace rato; incluso puedo decir que me agradas.

-Gracias Zim. Pero…no culpes a Sebastián, él solo quiso defenderme; no fue su culpa el actuar de esa forma, pero no digo que no haya estado mal.-Aun seguían sosteniendo la mano del otro; como el alíen no tenía sus guantes puestos, se podía sentir la textura… ¿Suave? Si, suave era la palabra; tan suave como la misma piel de un bebé al nacer.

-¿Cómo es que conoces el nombre de Zim? Esa pregunta no la has respondido, no has respondido ninguna, de hecho.-En ese momento el saludo entre ambos se rompió.

-Emm…bueno, todo el mundo conoce tu nombre realmente.

-¿De verdad? ¡Oh, pues claro que sí! ¡Yo soy Zim! Así que no me sorprende mucho el que todos sepan mi nombre..

 _"Si, lo que tú digas" –_ Pensó el humano.-Zim, yo se tu nombre porque te conozco. Eres un alíen que viene con la misión de invadir la tierra por orden de tus líderes. Es algo complicado de explicar, mejor no me pidas que te diga cómo es que lo sé.

-¡Estas mintiendo, no es cierto!

-No intentes encubrir la verdad. Sé cómo es tu forma de ser, y sobre todo no te gusta que descubra que tramas; pero de todas formas te has delatado tú mismo al decir acerca de la invasión. Cabe agregar que todos tus intentos por invadir mi planeta son en vano, así que ni siquiera intentes hacer ningún movimiento porque te juro que yo estaré ahí para detenerte.

¿Quién se creía que era? Una criatura tan inferior como el Dib no podía saber esa clase de cosas y sin embargo…las sabía. Se las dijo bien claro y sin titubear, tan seguro de sí mismo, hasta pareciera que podía ver el futuro y predecir que sus planes fallarían. Pero aun así era tan sorprendente. Ese humano literalmente dejo a Zim sin palabras para reprochar.

-Hazme caso Zim, te conviene si mejor te quedas conmigo aquí, porque si desobedeces, la agente de este planeta puede revelarse contigo y hacerte cosas horribles. La gente es muy mala, créeme.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a esos terrícolas ¡Zim puede contra ellos!

-¿En serio?-Hablo con sarcasmo.-Si Sebastián hubiera disparado apuesto a que hubieras quedado vulnerable ante él, y que conste que es solo un simple humano.

-Es que…-Vaya, en serio, Zim no sabía que decir. Y es que de alguna forma las palabras de Dib eran ciertas. Sintió miedo una vez más recorrerle el squeadly spooch.- ¿Y qué hay de ti entonces? También eres un humano, puedes ser malo y herir a Zim si así lo quieres.-Hablo con desconfianza.

-Bien, piensa por un momento que si yo quisiera herirte ya lo habría hecho. Eso quiere decir que no soy alguien malo como piensas.

-Creo que tienes razón. Pero Zim no quiere que lo lastimen de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré y así no te pasara nada. Te protegeré de cualquiera que quiera perjudicarte.-Zim le dio una muy linda sonrisa en señal de aprobación. ¿Quién diría que la idea de estar al cuidado de un humano no era tan mala?

Ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde. De hecho ya había pasado la hora de la comida y no tuvieron la oportunidad de comer algo que les preparara el chef, puesto que él como todos los demás,- exceptuando a Jaime y a Sebastián- se les dio el día libre y se presentarían hasta el siguiente; pero al menos Dib no podía esperar más para comer.-Me está dando un poco de hambre ¿Sabes? Creo que iré y me preparare un aperitivo. Tal vez tú también apetezcas uno, Zim.- Y como un rayo le vino a la mente el recuero de que el irken no podía consumir comida humana porque le afectaba.-Aunque corres el riesgo de que te pueda caer mal la comida, así que mejor…

-Tienes razón humano,-Interrumpió- a Zim le está dando hambre también, y me gustaría probar la clase de alimentos que ustedes ingieren aquí.

-Es que en verdad me preocupa que pueda hacerte daño. Si quieres comer te daré un poco, pero no dudes en dejarlo si no te gusta.

-Claro.-Ambos descendieron las escaleras para llegar a la cocina. Dib fue siempre hacia el frente, no fuera a ser que Sebastián intentara hacer una tontería otra vez.

Hablando del rey de Roma, el mayordomo estaba sentado en el comedor dibujando con su dedo líneas imaginarias sobre el mismo. Y no se imaginaran cuan tontos pueden verse ustedes mismos teniendo ese mismo grado de aburrimiento.-Sebastián-Hablo el chico.-he decidido que tú y Jaime pueden retirarse por el día de hoy. Los veré hasta mañana.

-Joven Dibbers ¿Está seguro de que usted y su hermana estarán bien?

-Claro que sí. No tienes que preocuparte.-A duras penas, el mayordomo fue a buscar a su compañero para decirle la noticia. Al pasar al lado de Zim, se aterro un poco y apresuro el paso hasta que se perdió de vista.-Ven Zim, veamos que hay para comer.

-Ese otro humano es bastante raro.

-Es solo que no está acostumbrado a ti, pero pronto lo estará.-Fue ahí cuando Gaz entró a la cocina para buscar algún bocadillo también.-Oh, mira Zim, quiero presentarte a mi hermana Gaz. Y Gaz, él es Zim.-Los presentó amablemente.

-No tienes que decime Dib, ya sé quién es.

-Pues claro que sabes humana ¡Yo soy el grandioso Zim!-Alzo sus brazos hacia arriba y con los puños cerrados, como era su costumbre.

-¿Qué pasa con tu ropa? Se te ve ridícula.

-El Dib humano dijo que estas prendas se le ven bien a Zim.-Comento un poco ofendido por las palabras de la chica.

\- Como sea.-Abrió el refrigerador y tomo una Poop soda.-Oye ¿Y que no piensa empezar con tus tontos planes para invadir el planeta?

-No Gaz,-Respondió Dib.-Zim ya no tiene intenciones de invadir la tierra; así como los demás seguramente no quieren lastimarlo, él tampoco nos lastimará.

-Pff, que cursi eres.-Abrió su Poop soda, le dio un trago, solo para volver a irse tal cual llegó.

-Ignora su comportamiento, ella siempre ha sido así, y sinceramente no creo que cambie.-Le dijo Dib.

-Creo que tú eres el único humano cuerdo aquí.

El chico soltó una risita graciosa.- ¿Cuerdo, yo? ¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? Zim nunca dice mentiras.

-Es la primera vez que alguien cree que no estoy loco, te lo agradezco.-Comento bastante feliz. Sin pensarlo demasiado le dio al alíen un cálido abrazo. Zim se sorprendió un poco, pero al parecer como aquel acto era inofensivo, no dijo nada; y por un acto de reflejo rodeo a Dib con sus brazos también. El celular en el bolsillo del pantalón del chico comenzó a sonar. Terminaron el abrazo y Dib respondió a la llamada.- ¿Papá, que ocurre?

-Dib-Habló el profesor.-primero que nada, déjame decirte que tú y los demás me han decepcionado el día de hoy. Ya había sido bastante claro cuando les dije que por ningún motivo debían faltar a la inauguración, y me desobedecen. No sé, tal vez tú deberías decirme que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió entonces.

-Ya te lo dijimos, un…-Por unos segundos miró a Zim.-suceso…no nos permitió llegar a tiempo.

-¿Y qué clase de suceso fue ese?

-¿Llamas para decir algo importante o solo para quejarte de nuestro incumplimiento?

-Por ambas cosas de hecho. Me gustaría que le dieras la noticia a tu hermana para que se entere también; veras, después de que yo me hice cargo de la inauguración del instituto, surgió una muy buena oportunidad de un proyecto científico en el cual requieren de mi ayuda, es solo que para eso, tendré que irme de viaje a Inglaterra. Partiremos esta misma noche si se puede.

-¿Partiremos?

-Pues sí, se van a venir conmigo Gaz y tú.

-No es por nada papá, pero creo que hablo por Gaz también cuando digo que mejor nos quedamos en casa. Ni ella ni yo quisiéramos viajar a ninguna parte y menos siendo tan lejos.

-Bueno hijo, si es así, yo respeto esa decisión. Solo espero que ambos vayan a estar bien en mi ausencia.

-Lo estaremos papá; y te prometo que nos comunicaremos contigo todos los días.

-Bien. Y ya que no vendrán conmigo, supongo que puedo abordar el avión desde ahora.

-Te deseo un buen viaje entonces.

-Gracias hijo. Espero verlos a los dos muy pronto de nuevo.

-Yo igual. Te vamos a extrañar mucho.-Después de despedirse, Dib volvió a guardar el celular en su pantalón. Abrió el refrigerador y de él sacó dos rebanadas de pizza, las calentó en el horno de microondas, las sirvió en platos y le ofreció una a Zim.

-Me sorprende la rapidez con la que ustedes preparan sus alimentos.-Comentó, mientras le daba una mordida a su pizza.

-Es porque se le conoce como comida rápida. Solo tienes que calentarla y ya está. Por cierto ¿Te gustó tu pizza?

-Está muy buena. Nunca antes probé algo parecido.

-¿Entonces no te hizo daño?

-Para nada. Al grandioso Zim nada puede afectarle.-Dib se alegró ante la noticia; y después de que ambos terminaran de comer volvieron a subir para que así Dib pudiera decirle a Gaz que su padre seguramente ya estaría subiéndose en un avión para ir a Inglaterra.

A la chica no le agradó mucho oír eso. Dio un suspiro de resignación y después miró rápidamente hacia Zim.-Ojala papá traiga algún recuerdo cuando regrese.-Comentó finalmente.- ¿Eso es todo lo que ibas a decir?

-Sí.-Respondió Dib.

-Entonces salgan de mi cuarto, no puedo concentrarme en mi videojuego.-Ambos obedecieron. Gaz después de todo no se molestó demasiado por no poder acompañar a su padre, ella presentía que fue idea de su hermano que se quedaran en casa, y solo para que el profesor no descubriera que un alíen ya estaba viviendo literalmente con ellos. Sería compasiva con Dib solo por esta vez.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en la habitación del chico este preguntó-¿Quieres ver un poco de televisión?

-¿Qué es televisión?

-Televisión es esto.-Dib tomo el control remoto y presiono el botón para encenderla. En ese momento estaban dando su programa favorito Misterios Misteriosos.-Adoro este programa, tienen cosas interesantes que podemos ver.

-Está bien.-Concordó el otro. Se la pasó el resto del día viendo programas. Y Zim hacía preguntas las cuales Dib intentaba responder para que pudiera comprenderlas claramente. Y qué bueno que los dos se la hayan pasado bien, pero ya estaba anocheciendo y empezaban a bostezar por el cansancio.

-¿Ya tienes sueño verdad?

-¿Eh? No sé qué sea eso, pero no, no tengo sueño.

-Pero estas bostezando, significa que estás cansado. Mira, voy a dejarte dormir en mi cama, y yo dormiré en el piso.-Así lo hicieron. El humano se quedó dormido bastante pronto, pero Zim seguía pensando en lo que estaba haciendo. El quedarse al cuidado del Dib o de cualquier humano no era algo que un verdadero invasor haría ¿Y qué dirían sus Más Altos al respecto? Se decepcionarían de él, se supone que lo mandaron para invadir y no hacía nada para lograrlo. Pero es que ya no tenía su crucero voot, ni su unidad S.I.R, que por cierto no hizo más que cantar todo el camino a la tierra una cancioncilla que solo decía Doom Doom; una unidad S.I.R. bastante torpe a su parecer, pero el Más Alto Purpura ya había dicho que no era estúpido, era avanzado y Zim confiaba en ello. Otra duda saltó a su mente: La duda del por qué había crecido tanto; sin embargo no halló una respuesta concisa. Se supone que después de todo, los irkens no pueden crecer, solo Los Más Altos podían tener esa altura.

-¿Y qué importa todo eso?-Preguntó para si en un susurro. Se levantó un poco de la cama solo para observar al Dib dormir en el suelo; luego volvió a recostarse.-Mientras este con el humano Dib, todo estará bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Esta vez decidió que se levantaría un poco más tarde que de costumbre, porque ¡Vamos! eran vacaciones, y cualquier adolescente se levanta muy tarde en vacaciones, debía aprovechar esa oportunidad. Efectivamente al considerar él mismo que ya había dormido lo suficiente, se levantó de su lugar y se fijó en quien estaba ocupando su cama. Qué imagen más bella. La imagen más bella que hubieran visto sus ojos. Zim dormía de lado, estaba profundamente acorrucado y acobijado. No tendría el valor como para interrumpirle de su sueño. Era la primera vez que observaba al irken dormir, y se le veía tan cómodo, tan…tierno. Si, créanlo o no, ver a un irken dormir sería en verdad la imagen más bella que puedan observar. Sonrió para sus adentros. Con mucho cuidado se puso de pie y escogió la ropa que se pondría para ese día. Una vez escogidos sus atuendos, camino de despacio hacia el baño para poder ducharse. Al salir de nuevo, se topó con Zim, quien ya estaba levantado, vestido, y hasta la cama había tendido.

-Dib humano ¿Qué es lo que hacías ahí adentro?-Preguntó al verlo.

-Estaba bañándome.

-¿Bañándote? ¿Eso qué significa?

-Significa que tengo que echarme agua en todo el cuerpo para estar limpio y oler bien. ¿O acaso quieres que huela mal?-Pregunto divertido.

-No.-Negó con la cabeza.- ¿Pero crees que Zim podría bañarse para oler bien también?

-Oh no, tu no podrías, el agua quemará tu piel si lo haces.

-¿Y cómo es que lo sabes?

-Te dije que mejor no me cuestionaras, simplemente son cosas que ya sé, pero no te las podría explicar porque no las entenderías.

A Zim no le agradó que Dib le diera esa respuesta, pero no le quedo de otra más que mejor guardarse sus dudas para él mismo. Acompaño al humano al piso de abajo para almorzar. Y seguramente tanto Jaime como Sebastián ya habrían esparcido la noticia a los demás sirvientes de la mansión de que un extraterrestre vivía ahí ahora. Mientras descendían por las escaleras, ambos se percataron de que el ama de llaves se disponía a subir para arreglar las habitaciones; pero a último minuto decidió no hacerlo, debió haberle dado miedo el ver a Zim, y mejor dio vuelta para ir a la biblioteca. Digamos que no pudo ser tan disimulada como quiso serlo realmente.

Zim se preguntaba si alguna vez llegaría el día en que los humanos no huyeran si es que lo veían venir, y por otro lado, Dib no le presto importancia al asunto; en lugar de eso, colocó su mano en el hombre del irken, como una señal de que no se preocupara.

 _"Si. Zim no debe de preocuparse por nada. Al fin de cuentas…mientras este con el humano Dib, todo estará bien"._

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Gaz ya estaba ahí, esperando como siempre.

-Buenos días Gaz.-Saludo su hermano, mientras tomaba asiento junto con Zim.

-Te levantaste muy tarde hoy…Y créeme que esta vez yo no tuve nada que ver con que tu despertador no sonara.

-¿Por qué dices eso? En primer lugar, puedo despertarme a las horas que quiera, ya son vacaciones de todas formas. Y en segundo lugar, yo no te estoy reclamando nada respecto a mi despertador, ya no tengo ninguno; no lo necesito porque Sebastián es el que me despierta todas las mañanas. Hablando de él, seguramente fue a decirles a los demás acerca de Zim ¿No?-El mencionado miro a la chica, casi como si suplicara que eso ultimo no fuera cierto; no quería que los demás pensaran que iba a hacerles daño porque así no eran las cosas.

-Te equivocas, él no le dijo nada a nadie, yo fui.

-¿Gaz, por qué?-Pregunto con voz inquieta.

-¿Acaso pensabas que el tener aquí a Zim iba a ser fácil de ocultar? Si es así, estás bien loco, además de que era mejor que se enteraran más temprano que tarde.

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! ¿¡Por qué…por qué todo el mundo me dice así, eh!? ¡Ya me harté de eso! ¡Lo dicen como si yo no estuviera presente, como si no tuviera sentimientos!... Tú…y los demás…me han herido tanto…-Unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos lentamente, resbalando por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué no te diga cómo? ¿Loco?-Pregunto Gaz. Ella ya conocía la respuesta, pero quería retar a su hermano para que se explicara más claramente.

-¿A todos les gusta verdad? ¡Les gusta ver como me derrumbo ante sus hirientes palabras y…!-No pudo continuar gracias al gran nudo que se formó en su garganta. Ya saben…aquel que aparece en el justo momento en que quieres decir algo importante y que la tristeza no te lo permite.- ¡El hacer lo que hice para que llegáramos a donde estamos ahora fue la mejor acción que haya hecho antes!-Finalizó. Salió de ahí bastante colérico sin decir nada más.

Tanto Zim como Gaz quedaron atónitos ante esas palabras. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Dib pudiera actuar de esa manera. La chica bajo la vista con algo de resentimiento.-Él nunca me había gritado de esa forma…-Susurró, y aun así Zim pudo oírla.- ¿La fama ya se le subió a su enorme cabeza o qué? Pero de todas formas es un sentimental, no aguanta nada.-En ese momento el chef llegó al comedor con el almuerzo listo, pero Gaz dijo que se le había ido el hambre y abandono la sala, con Zim detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué el Dib humano se comportó así? Zim no entiende.

-¿Pues por qué no vas y le preguntas?-Respondió de mala manera. Mientras Gaz subía a su cuarto, Zim se fue a revisar a la biblioteca para ver si Dib estaba ahí, y efectivamente ahí lo encontró, leyendo aquel libro que desde un principio se dijo a si mismo que leería.

-¿Está todo bien humano Dib?-Pregunto en voz baja para no molestarlo mucho.

-Si Zim, todo está perfectamente.-Respondió, pero sin quitarle la vista a su lectura.

-¿Estás seguro? Es que te molestaste mucho y eso me asustó.

-Estoy bien. Ahora si me disculpas, debo decirle a Jaime que es hora de mis clases de manejo. Tú quédate aquí, sabes que es mejor si no sales.

-De acuerdo.-Zim observo como Dib se iba a buscar al chofer y de mientras él se quedó en la biblioteca y se ponía a pensar que libros podría leer, pero ninguno lograba captar su interés; en lugar de eso, le dio un pequeño vistazo al cuadro de la mujer que se parecía mucho a Gaz y después se fue de ahí. Subió a la habitación del humano, tomo el control remoto y encendió la televisión; ya había aprendido como hacerlo apenas el día anterior que estuvo con Dib, era tan fácil, solo pulsabas el botón y listo. A esas horas ya se estaba transmitiendo el noticiero vespertino y el hombre hablaba acerca de una terrible tragedia ocurrida en horas de la madrugada de ese mismo día.

 _"Aproximadamente a las 4:03 horas de esta mañana, se dio el aviso del repentino desaparecimiento del vuelo A-003 cuyo destino era llegar a Inglaterra, pero misteriosamente después del último reporte del piloto de este avión que fue dado a las 3:59, cuando la torre de control solicito a este vuelo declarar su posición actual apenas tres minutos después, el piloto ya no respondió al llamado…".-_ Repentinamente Gaz irrumpió y se le veía totalmente desconcertada.

-¡No es posible! ¡En ese avión estaba viajando mi papá!-Con esas palabras Zim supuso que ella también estaba mirando el noticiero en su propio cuarto.

-¿Eso que tiene de malo?-Pregunto inocentemente.

-¡Eres un ignorante! ¿¡No sabes que pasa si un avión desaparece o se estrella en tierra!? ¡Todos los pasajeros tienen posibilidades de morir! Llamaré a Dib ahora mismo.-Comento desenfrenada. Como traía su celular en las manos, inmediatamente llamo a su hermano y le conto lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aparentemente el chico no podía dar crédito a las palabras de Gaz, y aun así en un santiamén él ya había regresado de sus clases de manejo para que le aclararan mejor las cosas.

-¿¡Gaz que ocurrió!?-Pregunto alarmado.- ¡Suspendí mis clases de manejo apara regresar ¿Qué paso!?

-¡Las noticias Dib, ve las noticias!-No fue un problema el que Dib también pudiera enterarse de lo que Gaz y Zim vieron; en todos los canales se estaba hablando del suceso.

 _"El vuelo A-003 dejo de dar indicios apenas esta madrugada cuando iba camino a su destino…Ya se enviaron varios equipos de rescate para ver si se puede salvar a los pasajeros a bordo, pero informan que las posibilidades de hallar sobrevivientes serían escasas…"_

A esas alturas, todos los empleados de la mansión estaban reunidos en la sala escuchando lo que se decía. Era una noticia bastante fuerte y muy delicada. ¿Qué pasaría si los adolescentes se quedaran sin un padre?-No hay que perder las esperanzas.-Comento Sebastián.-Puede que el Señor Membrana aun este con vida.

-No… ¡No! Esto…no puede estar pasando.-El pobre chico ni siquiera escucho las palabras de su mayordomo. Les prestaba más atención a los noticieros pero no quería creer lo que decían. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza por la desesperación.

-Dib… ¿Dónde está el reloj?-Pregunto Gaz con tono demandante.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-

-El reloj Dib, dámelo ahora.-le ordeno esta vez. Y ahora si Dib volteo a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-¿Cómo que para qué? Piensa esto, si regresamos todo a la normalidad, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

Claro, regresar a la normalidad…esa era la única opción, su padre estaría con ellos y vivo…luego él y los demás seguirían burlándose, no le seguirían creyendo, sería el loco antisocial, perdería a los amigos que ya tenía, y Zim…él de nuevo querría apoderarse de la tierra…¿Volver a la normalidad? ¡Eso ni soñarlo!

-¡No te daré nada!

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Ya me escuchaste. Y tal vez sea mejor así. Podemos vivir bien sin un padre; lo hemos hecho desde siempre y nunca ha habido problemas. De todas formas nunca se quedaba en casa, solo lo veíamos una vez cada seis meses, entonces no habrá mucha diferencia.

-¡Es tu padre! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar como si nada sabiendo que está en peligro?! ¡Estás loco!-Dib abrió los ojos bien grandes… ¿Se sorprendió por lo que Gaz le dijo?...No…era solo la pura exasperación de que le hubiera llamado…de esa forma…-Levanto una mano en el aire y la impacto contra la mejilla de su propia hermana. Le dejo una gran marca roja. Ella solo atino a llevar su mano propia a la parte lastimada.- ¿Es todo lo que tienes?-Pregunto calmada y sin mirarle directamente.

-No quiero que nada cambie.-Sentenció.-Las cosas van a quedarse como están.

-¡No lo entiendes tarado! ¡Este es el mal presentimiento que sentí desde el principio! Esto es lo que no me ha dejado dormir por las noches. A veces el presentimiento se iba, pero no tardaba mucho en regresar. Intentaba ignóralo y prestarle atención a otras cosas, pero era inútil. ¡Dame el reloj de una vez!

-¡¿Qué parte de "No quiero que nada cambie" es la que no entiendes tú?!

-¡Si no me lo das, yo lo buscaré por mi cuenta! Y cuando lo encuentre…Oh Dib, cuando lo encuentre…en ese momento te vas a arrepentir de no habérmelo dado antes. Y también te arrepentirás por la bofetada.

-Bien, inténtalo, pero nunca hallaras nada.-Le dijo con voz desafiante.

–Eso está por verse.-La chica se alejó y dejo a los demás en la estancia.

-¿¡Ustedes que miran!?-Les gritó Dib a todos. Ellos entendieron que debían irse a hacer lo que les correspondía y al final los únicos que quedaron fueron el humano y el irken. Este último no había podido interferir entre la discusión; no sabía que poder decir para calmarlos, le dio miedo escuchar esas palabras en ese tono tan alto.

-¿Qué está pasando Dib?-Pregunto temeroso.- ¿Por qué se pelean ustedes dos?

-Zim…-El chico se acercó lentamente, y Zim retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Finalmente Dib pudo darle otro abrazo y el alíen no dijo nada y se dejó hacer.-nos peleamos por cosas de hermanos, solo es eso, nada grave.

-Señor…-Sebastián regreso a la sala para informarle a Dib lo que le dijeron a él.-lamento interrumpir pero uno de los jardineros me aseguró haber visto a un montón de paparazis afuera de la misión. Seguramente querrán preguntarle cosas acerca de lo de su padre.

-Ve y córrelos. No quiero a nadie aquí.-Ordeno.

-Sí señor.-Sebastián fue a hacer lo que se le ordeno.

Dib suspiro al ver a su mayordomo marcharse.-Tú eres el único que me entiende Zim…prométeme que te quedarás junto a mí…no te alejes nunca.

-No lo hare, te prometo que siempre estaré junto a ti. Zim no quiere ver al Dib triste.-Volvieron a abrazarse el uno al otro.

 _"Zim no se irá de mi lado. Ahora está conmigo…y nada ni nadie lo hará marcharse. Ahora… él es solamente mío…"_


	8. Chapter 8

Volvieron a romper su abrazo, y en eso el humano dijo:

-Zim, hay un lugar al que me gustaría que me acompañaras.

-¿A dónde exactamente?

-¿Exactamente? Eso no lo sé, pero….vamos.-Sin esperar a que el otro diera una respuesta, Dib lo tomo de la mano y volvieron a la habitación de este. El chico comenzó a buscar algo entre uno de los bolsillos del saco blanco que anteriormente se puso en su celebración de cumpleaños, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.-Con esto, viajaremos juntos al pasado.-Le mostro el reloj.

-¿Viajar en el tiempo?-Pregunto Zim algo incrédulo.-Eso es imposible.

-Eso es lo que crees, pero realmente puede hacerse.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué hacemos esto? ¿Por qué ahora precisamente?

-Solo me gustaría ver a mi padre una última vez. Pero recuerda Zim, nadie puede enterarse de que hicimos esto, ni siquiera Gaz. Lo que quiere es que le de este reloj, pero sabes que no lo hare. No le digas ni siquiera de donde lo saqué. Sé que guardarlo en mi saco no fue una gran idea para esconderlo, pero al menos a ella no se le ocurriría buscarlo ahí.

-Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo con Zim.-Lindo. Verdaderamente lindo. Parecía casi irreal que Zim hiciera todo lo que Dib le pedía. Siendo un irken tan egocéntrico, más bien deberían ser los demás quienes hicieran lo que Zim dijera, pero no, era todo lo contrario. Y eso era justamente lo que al humano le parecía lindo; ese alíen tan testarudo ahora era tan inocente. Que ironías de la vida.- ¿A qué fecha iremos exactamente?-Preguntó.

-Me gustaría ir a un tiempo en el que Gaz y yo aún no nacíamos. Tengo curiosidad de saber cómo era su vida antes de nosotros.-Sin decir nada más, al hacer unos cuantos ajustes en el reloj y oprimir el botón del costado, este empezó a retroceder en el tiempo de la misma forma en que lo hizo antes. Dib podía ver que Zim se encontraba muy sorprendido al verse a ambos ir al pasado, al contrario de él, porque aquello ya no era una sorpresa. Cuando el reloj ya había hecho su trabajo, ambos se encontraban esta vez en un lugar totalmente distinto. Al parecer en campo, con arbustos y árboles que le daban al paisaje una vista hermosa. A lo lejos de ahí, pudieron percatarse de la presencia de una pareja que estaba ahí mismo. Al parecer estaban llevando a cabo un picnic ¿Pero por qué esas personas a Dib se le hacían tan familiares? Y no tardó mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que se trataba de su padre en sus años de juventud, y le hacía compañía la mujer cuyo retrato se hallaba en la biblioteca de su mansión. Parecía que sobre por ella no había pasado el tiempo ni los años. Tenía la misma belleza que la que poseía su retrato.

Afortunadamente los adultos no pudieran verlos ahí. Como si no estuvieran, como si fueran invisibles; aunque estuvieran parados justo enfrene de sus ojos, la pareja los ignoraba por completo. Pero podían escuchar atentamente la conversación que tenían.

-¿Quieres dejar de apuntar cosas en la libreta?-Pregunto la mujer.

-Sí, solo un minuto más.-Respondió el otro sin siquiera mirarla.- Necesito terminar este trabajo lo antes posible.

-Pero estamos de día de campo y tú prometiste que hoy no estarías haciendo nada que tuviera que ver con la ciencia ni nada de eso.

-Ya casi acabo, no falta mucho.-Membrana continuaba escribiendo.

-Esperé este día durante toda la semana y todo para que no me pusieras atención.-Comento la muchacha con un puchero.

-Guarda silencio ¿Quieres linda? Si me desconcentras, los resultados de la formula serán incorrectos.

-Desde que te conocí en la universidad, no has dejado de ser un hombre al que solo le importa su trabajo.-Ante esto, la mujer se resignó a tomar su emparedado en sus manos y comenzó a comerlo sin esperar a que el otro la acompañara.-¡Oh! Y ni siquiera me has dado mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Qué no es suficiente con haberte traído a este picnic?

-De hecho no; si te soy sincera estar aquí es aburrido, me hubieras llevado a un buen restaurante.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo algo para ti.-Desde el interior de su pantalón, saco una cajita roja, de esas que te dan cuando compras alguna joya.-Ábrelo, espero que te guste.-Le entregó la cajita y la chica la abrió, mostrando que tenía dentro el reloj.

-¡Es hermoso, me encanta!-Se lo coloco en la muñeca inmediatamente.-Es la primera vez que me regalan un reloj tan bonito.

-Sí; sabía que si te gustaría. Feliz cumpleaños Debbie.

 _"Debbie".-_ Pensó Dib _.-"Debbie es su nombre"._ -Le lleno de inmensa felicidad el finalmente saber su nombre, pero solo pudo reflejar esa felicidad con una sonrisa, la cual no fue desapercibida por Zim.

Decidió que quería ir un poco más al futuro; tan solo unos cuantos años más. Volvió a colocar cualquier fecha en el reloj y ahí estaban de nuevo, viajando, hasta que volvieron a detenerse y esta vez en su antigua casa; precisamente en la sala de estar. Toda la construcción en si se veía casi como nueva, y tal vez porque si lo era. A Debbie se le veía algo impaciente por algo; pasaba justo enfrente de Dib y Zim pero igual que la vez anterior, no podía notar la presencia de ambos; iba de un lado al otro como si eso le ayudara a pensar. Solo había una única cosa que difería en ella, y era que su estómago aumento su tamaño de una manera bastante notoria.

-La humana Debbie se ve un poco…amm…obesa.-Comento Zim con toda seguridad al percatarse de que para el resto del mundo eran invisibles y no podían oír sus palabras.

-Sí, eso a leguas se nota.-Respondió el humano. Y es que era más que obvio que Debbie estaba en la plena etapa de su embarazo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y la mujer se acercó para contestar.

-Debbie ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto Membrana desde el otro lado

-Estoy un poco nerviosa. Faltan pocas semanas para el nacimiento del bebé pero no estoy segura como lo vamos a llamar.

-Creí que ese problema ya estaba resuelto.

-Yo también lo creí. Pero después de pensarlo mucho, el nombre que ya habíamos elegido no pareció muy bueno.

-De todas formas eso no es lo que a mí me preocupa; podemos elegir otro nombre si quieres. Lo que me incomoda es que en la última vez que fuimos a que te hicieran el ultrasonido, el doctor explico que él bebe podría nacer con una cabeza más grande de lo normal.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, yo no creo que una cabeza más grande sea un problema, al contrario, tal vez sea porque él bebé va a ser muy listo.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Un hombre de ciencia seguramente.-Comento entusiasta.

-No es necesario que sea un hombre de ciencia para probar su inteligencia, puede elegir la profesión que él quiera y será muy bueno en ello de todas formas.

-Eh…si.-Dijo con un poco menos animado.-Tengo que colgar, el trabajo…como siempre.

-Aja, siempre el trabajo ¿Verdad? Por el trabajo ya ni siquiera llegas a dormir por las noches. Me has descuidado mucho y a Dib también.

-¿Dib?

-Diminutivo para Dibbers. Así es como quiero que se llame el niño. Y si en algún futuro llegamos a tener una hija, me gustaría llamarla Gazlene.

-Sí, ya te dije que elijas el nombre que quieras, me da igual. Yo nunca fui bueno para elegir nombres.

-Prométeme que hoy regresarás temprano ¿Sí? Se te está haciendo costumbre el ya no estar conmigo y eso no es bueno.

-Por favor, no quiero empezar a discutir y mucho menos por teléfono.

-No estamos discutiendo, solo te digo que…

-Yo también te amo. Nos vemos más tarde.-Y le colgó raídamente. Debbie suspiro pesadamente y se sentó en el sofá.

-Ojala tu papá comience a ser más cuidadoso Dibbie,-Comenzaba a hablarle al bebé en su vientre.- sino, corres el riesgo de no verlo durante todo el día. ¡Oye! Acabo de decirte Dibbie…y es casi igual a mi nombre ¡Ah! Ya veo porque el llamarte Dibbers me gustó tanto.-Casi como una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su pequeño, Debbie comenzó a sentir contracciones muy fuertes, pero ya estaba a pocas semanas de terminar su gestación, y esos dolores a esas alturas comienzan ser muy frecuentes, por lo que la futura madre ya estaba acostumbrada y solo soltó unos cuantos quejidos, pero rápidamente se levantó del sofá y comenzó a subir por las escaleras para ir a tomar una siesta a su cuarto.

-Ya vi suficiente.-Comento el adolescente.-Volvamos ya ¿Quieres, Zim?-La voz de Dib sonaba algo molesta; si quería irse de una vez, el alíen no le reprocharía nada. Asintió con la cabeza. El chico volvió a marcar la fecha en la que ambos estaban antes de viajar, y después de unos minutos volvieron a llegar a su querida mansión, en la misma habitación de la cual habían partido. Dib dejo el reloj de vuelta en el bolsillo de su saco y después se dejó caer así mismo boca abajo sobre su cama, como si hubiera salido a correr y quedado exhausto.-Fue un hombre muy despreocupado con su familia.-Comento sin moverse de su posición.- Y me pregunto por qué ¿Por qué será que siempre, antes de nosotros, siempre está su trabajo? ¿Por qué incluso antes que Debbie, siempre está su estúpida ciencia real? Pero ojala que ahora si este muerto.

-No deberías expresarte así de él. Piensa que de todas formas es tu padre.-Le hablo Zim.

-Es que no puedes comprenderme. Su familia nunca le importó lo suficiente, eso lo que me enoja.

-Pero Zim no quiere que Dib se enoje.-Comento con voz triste.

-No te preocupes, no me enojare por culpa de alguien que de seguro ya no está con vida.-Un extraño ruido provino desde el estómago de Zim.- ¿Acaso estas hambriento?

-Es que no he comido nada en todo el día. Lo siento.-Dijo avergonzado.

-No te disculpes. Hay que ir a la cocina para comer algo, yo también tengo hambre.-Al salir de la habitación para ir a la cocina, se percataron de que no había nadie más en la casa ¿Pero a donde se fueron todos?-¡Sebastián!-Grito el chico, pero no obtuvo respuesta precisamente de su mayordomo.

-Ni Sebastián ni nadie están aquí, solo nosotros.-Comento Gaz, quien salía de la biblioteca en esos momentos.

-¿En dónde están?

-Voy a ser sincera contigo. No les pareció el verte abofetearme.

-¿Qué? ¿Se fueron de aquí solo por eso?

-En realidad es más porque te tuvieron miedo; les gritaste tan furioso y eso les agrado mucho menos.

-Pues si no les parece, por mi pueden venir y decirme en la cara que quieren renunciar; igualmente puedo despedirlos a todos, no los necesito.

-En mi opinión, tú no puedes despedir a nadie aquí, solo papá puede.

-¡Ay, por favor! ¿Sigues pensando que está vivo?

-Si no es así, al menos lo estará para cuando ya haya logrado encontrar el reloj.-Zim y Dib se dirigieron discretas miradas el uno al otro, pero obviamente ninguno de los dos diría nada al respecto- Revertiré todo esto para volverlo a la normalidad, lo juro.-Finalizo la chica bastante molesta mientras apretaba ambos puños; y comenzó a subir las escaleras para irse a su habitación.-Me voy a dormir. Más les vale no hacer ruido porque si me despiertan hare de sus vidas un infierno.-Amenazó.

Cuando la chica entro a su cuarto, Zim y Dib continuaron su camino hacia la cocina y cuando al fin pudieron tener sus estómagos satisfechos, al menos el alíen estaba dispuesto a volver a la planta alta, pero no era el caso de Dib.- ¿No piensas volver arriba?-Preguntó.

-Adelántate Zim, yo estaré un rato en la biblioteca.-Cada quien se fue por su lado. Dib al entrar en la estancia se quedó observando el retrato de Debbie por un largo tiempo.- ¿Papá te está haciendo compañía ahora, donde quiera que estés?-Preguntó.-Ojala no sea así, porque ni siquiera se merecía tener junto a él a una persona tan maravillosa y dulce como tú.- ¡Oh, hablar de su propio padre lo estaba hartando! Sería mejor que distrajera su mente con otra cosa para ya no pensar en eso. Se acercó a la mesa de lectura donde estaba su laptop y la encendió para navegar en la red un rato y entretenerse en algo.- ¿Y por qué no…?-Se dijo para él mismo. Deletreo algunas palabras clave en el buscador y en tan solo cuestión de minutos se encontraban mirando páginas pornográficas. ¿Hace cuánto que no se atrevía a hacer eso? Ya lo había olvidado, pero ahora ya no tenía a nadie que le dijera que podía o no hacer. Aquel video donde un hombre e hacia la felación a otro ya estaba surtiendo efecto para que su miembro comenzara a reaccionar. Inmediatamente se bajó el cierre del pantalón y comenzó a masturbarse por encima de la tela de su bóxer. Por un momento pensó que si alguien más le estuviera haciendo sexo oral en esos momentos sería asombroso. Pronto el tocarse a sí mismo y con su ropa interior interviniendo era muy incómodo, por lo que metió su mano por debajo de esta y ahí ya no hubo más obstáculos que le impidieran disfrutar de esa sensación por completo. Sus gemidos comenzaron a subir lentamente de tono, así que con la mano izquierda se tapó la boca y con la otra continuaba haciendo su trabajo.

Todo marchaba tan perfecto, mientras Gaz se encontrara dormida y Zim estuviera…-¿Dib?

-¡Zim!-¿Pero cómo…? ¿Qué no se supone que estaría arriba?-El pobre humano como pudo volvió a colocarse su ropa encima totalmente sonrojado de la vergüenza; no se esperaba que lo fueran a descubrir, y mucho menos Zim.

-¿Estas bien Dib, que ocurre?-Zim no lograba comprender aun el porqué del comportamiento del humano.

-N-no es nada.-Dib cerro la página de videos que estaba observando con tanta rapidez, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo al otro de mirar bien.

-Escuche ruidos. Provenían de aquí y Zim solo quiso averiguar.

¿Cómo? ¿Acaso Zim escucho sus gemidos desde el piso de arriba? ¡Y él que creía que nadie se daría cuenta!-Dé-déjalo Zim, no es nada.-Dijo tartamudeando.

-¿Por qué la cara del Dib esta tan roja? ¿Acaso estas enfermo?

Dib no quería responder ninguna pregunta en ese momento, solo quería llegara su habitación, por lo que se podría decir que subió las escaleras con gran desespero, sino es que hasta corriendo. Al llegar ahí, Zim seguía cuestionándole con preocupación.- ¿Acaso Zim hizo algo que te molestara? ¿Por qué no dices nada?

-Zim, por favor basta.-Le rogó.-Se sentó en la cama y suspiro con cansancio.-Sucede que hice cosas que no debía, y lo peor fue que tú me viste.

-Si hay algo que Zim pueda hacer para animarte, lo hará.-Se hincó frente a él, junto ambas manos y en verdad comenzó a suplicarle que lo perdonara por haber entrado a la biblioteca sin previo aviso.

-Zim, no tienes que…-Suspiro de nuevo. Verlo ahí justo frente a él…en esa posición. No es raro que se le vinieran a la mente ideas pervertidas, y menos si acababa de ver porno gay.-De hecho sí, hay algo que puede animarme.-Dijo.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó emocionado. -Entonces Dib se paró de la cama para asegurarse de cerrar bien la puerta con seguro; luego volvió a su lugar y comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones lentamente, mientras Zim miraba con curiosidad. Apuesto a que se estaría preguntando por que Dib traía ese bulto entre sus piernas. Al bajase por completo los pantalones, el alíen pudo admirar aquella parte de la anatomía humana totalmente erecta; fue inevitable que abriera sus ojos como platos de tan solo comprobar el tamaño de esa cosa, obviamente jamás había visto nada igual.- ¿Y…que es esto?

-Tócalo.-Dijo con seriedad.

-¿Eh?-Lo miro confundido.

-Vamos hazlo; eso me haría muy feliz.

Zim lo dudo por unos segundos, pero si Dib decía que eso lo haría feliz sería mejor hacerlo. Muy despacio acerco la punta de su dedo apenas para darle un pequeño roce, pero fue suficiente para que el humano volviera a soltar un gemido y volvió a cubrió la boca con su mano.- ¿Te lastime Dib?

-No, nada de eso.-Se apresuró a contestar.-Es solo que…se siente bien. Por favor continúa. -Ahora un poco más animado, Zim con toda la confianza del mundo comenzó a recorrer toda la longitud del miembro con su dedo. Que maravilloso. Que alguien más tocara tu miembro era incluso más maravilloso que si te lo tocaras tú mismo. Estaba totalmente seguro de que en cualquier momento podría gemir tan fuerte y correría el peligro de que Gaz los descubriera, pero qué más da, lo que deseaba en ese instante era que Zim se aventurara a masturbarle totalmente. O mejor aún…-Mételo a tu boca.-Ordeno con impaciencia.

Zim le dio una mirada de sorpresa-¿Qué?

-Por favor Zim, mételo a tu boca. -Esta vez el irken sin dudarlo tomo completamente el miembro con su mano y dirigió a su boca donde empezaba a dar pequeñas lamidas pero apenas en la punta. Eso estaba bien; estaba muy bien pero no era suficiente. Con ambas manos, Dib tomo la cabeza de Zim y empezó a marcarle un ritmo placentero hasta que su pene entraba y salía de la cavidad del otro. El alíen no tardó mucho en hacerlo por sí mismo e incluso su velocidad empezaba a aumentar. Igualmente acariciaba sus testículos, y con todo eso el humano ya podía sentir que terminaría muy pronto.-M-me voy a correr ¡Zim!- Y si, efectivamente llego su orgasmo inmediatamente y Zim al sentir aquel liquido caliente llenar su boca se apartó bruscamente, y un pequeño hilo de saliva irken aun lo conectaba con el miembro de Dib, pero se deshizo al instante. Y bien, el poco o quizás mucho-no lo sabía con certeza-semen que tenía ¿Qué se suponía que haría? ¿Acaso escupiría esa cosa blanca en algún lado? -Trágalo.-Dijo Dib. Zim le obedeció, comenzó a tragarse la esencia del humano lentamente. En la comisura de sus labios sobresalía un poco, y se pasó la lengua por encima para limpiárselo bien.- ¿Qué tal está?

-Tiene un sabor muy extraño, pero no me desagrada.-Dijo.- ¿Y qué tal lo hizo Zim, estuvo bien?

-Estuvo excelente.-Contestó con una sonrisa.-Pero aun no terminamos.

-¿Aun no?

-No. Lo que falta es que lo disfrutes tú también.-Dib jalo de su brazo a Zim y lo hizo caer fuertemente encima de la cama; inmediatamente se posicionó encima.-No puedo resistirlo,voy a hacértelo Zim.

-¿Q-que cosa?-Preguntó con nervios. Dib no le respondió, solo se acercó hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente.-Ahh…Dib… Hmm. Eso quema.-La saliva del humano estaba empezando a molestarle, pero eso no impedía que Dib continuara con su trabajo. Sus gemidos apenas estaban comenzando, pero fueron interrumpidos por un beso. Sintió como la lengua del contrario rozo sus labios; se sorprendió ante aquel contacto, y ya fuera por esa misma sorpresa, o por querer decir algo, abrió la boca. Dib no dudo empezar a unir ambas lenguas; no quería dejar ni una sola parte en el cuerpo de Zim sin ser saboreada.

-Eres mío Zim, mío y de nadie más.-Le susurro, para después tomar una de sus antenas, acariciarla y meterla a su boca.

-Ahh…es-espera…ahí no.-Las antenas de un irken probablemente eran la parte más sensible de su cuerpo; si eran rozadas ante cualquier contacto producía en ellos el hacer sonidos extraños. Primeramente soltó un gemido tan…sobrehumano por así decirlo, y después un sonido parecido al ronroneo de un gato. Fue demasiado tarde para cuando intentó calmar esos sonidos; Dib ya lo había escuchado, y eso lo excitó más. Igualmente por debajo de los pantalones de ambos sus miembros ya estaban despiertos. Dib se deshizo de ellos y de los de Zim también, mostrando así su falo de gran tamaño que aparentaba asemejarse a la figura de una lombriz.

-Qué curioso,-Comento el chico.-nunca pensé que realmente tu pene se viera así.

-¡Por favor Dib e-es muy vergonzoso!

-No te asustes, claro que no es vergonzoso, a mí me gusta…Tú me gustas Zim.-Junto ambos miembros y los masturbo al mismo tiempo, haciendo que de nueva cuenta los gemidos comenzaran a oírse.-Ahh Zim...H-hay que evitar gemir… ¿Oh qui-eres que...Hmm…que Gaz nos escuche?-Zim negó rápidamente con la cabeza y sin parar de dar pequeños jadeos ante la sensación de ser tocado por Dib. Vio como el chico se llevaba el dedo índice a la boca y lo ensalivaba para proceder a lo siguiente…pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que el humano hiciera…eso. Metió su dedo en su entrada. Quien iba a decirlo, pero sí. Y era bastante doloroso cuando lo movía en su interior.

-Dib…huh…Dib…eso duele…me duele.-Se quejaba con voz inquieta.

-Te gustará, créeme.-Bien, si Dib lo decía debía ser cierto; intento relajar su cuerpo para no sentir ese dolor. Sentía como su entrada empezada a humedecerse, haciendo que Dib tuviera más facilidad para meter otro dedo, y al poco tiempo un tercero. En serio, si no querían que Gaz interrumpiera, debía calmarse para dejar de gemir. De repente dejo de sentir aquellos dedos dentro; Dib los saco repentinamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto confundido.

-Debo poseerte Zim.-Después de eso, metió su pene de una sola vez, haciendo que Zim gritara fuertemente, pero una vez más Dib lo ayudo tapándole la boca. Permaneció en su interior sin hacer ningún movimiento para que pudiera acostumbrarse y que calmara ese grito. Cuando finalmente lo logró, tomo ambas piernas del alíen y las coloco encima de sus hombros para empezar a embestirlo. Todo aquello era tan nuevo para Zim, sentir a Dib invadiéndole tan fuerte y tan profundo, igualmente era muy extraño.-Ahh Zim, tu interior es tan delicioso.-Dib posiciono su rostro entre la curva del cuello y el hombro del otro. Zim sentía el aliento de Dib sobre su piel y se sentía muy bien. El alíen se sujetaba fuertemente a las sabanas de la cama para soportar sus embestidas. Y finalmente ocurrió, Zim exploto encima de su propio abdomen y en el de Dib también. El humano obtuvo su segundo orgasmo en esa noche después de una cuantas penetraciones más. Con cuidado se quitó las piernas de Zim de sus hombros y salió de él. Su semen escurría por la entada del alíen. Ambos terminaron acorrucándose en la cama. El humano acariciaba tiernamente sus antenas, haciéndolo ronronear de nuevo, le gustaba oírlo. Esperaron a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran y Dib empezó a quedarse dormido no sin antes poder darle a Zim las gracias por lograr animarlo.

 _"Zim logro animar a Dib, y eso es lo que importa"-_ Pensó. Y así, él cerro sus ojos lentamente para dormir también junto a la persona que más quería.


	9. Chapter 9

Estaba intrigado del porqué del comportamiento en la humana Gaz. Desde que el día comenzó, esta había ignorado a Dib; no quería hablar con él y se comportaba muy indiferente; claro que a esas alturas Zim ya sabía que esa era su manera de actuar, pero aun así no dejaba de parecerle extraño ¿Acaso tendría algo que ver con que así se comportaban todos los hermanos en la tierra?

-¿Por qué la humana Gaz no te habla?-Recordó haberle preguntado a Dib esa mañana.

-No me extraña que este así. Veras, hay momentos en la vida de las chicas en los cuales será mejor no molestarlas porque se enojan por cualquier cosa, se vuelven muy sensibles. Es por eso que mejor no nos hablamos durante varios días.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?

-Es algo natural simplemente, pero ya verás que después volverá a ser la de antes.

Justo después de eso, esa misma mañana Dib se fue junto con Jaime a sus ya acostumbradas clases de manejo mientras Zim se quedaba obedientemente en casa. Al menos le levanto el ánimo observar que para los demás ahí ya no era tan incómodo convivir junto con él; actuaban tan normalmente como lo haría cualquier otra persona.

El ama de llaves se encontraba haciendo arreglos en el comedor después de que el desayuno se hubiera servido; colocaba un florero con rosas para darle un aspecto más bonito a la estancia.- ¿Qué son esas cosas?-Se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Son rosas.-Respondió la mujer.-Las saqué de allá afuera.

-Oh, ya veo.-A Zim le hubiera gustado saber si en aquel jardín había más de esas flores, pero el simple hecho de salirse de donde estaba le daba miedo.

-De hecho en el jardín hay más.-Le dijo.-Si quieres puedes ir a verlas.

-Es que…no sé…-Contesto inseguro.

-No hay nada de que temer, nadie quiere hacerte daño. Puedes salir y no pasara nada.-Con esas palabras Zim se entusiasmó un poco más y agarro el valor suficiente para aventurarse al jardín y así lo hizo. El salir al exterior era muy agradable, para nada peligroso como creyó que sería. Dio varias vueltas alrededor de la casa para explorar; cerca de ahí estaba un rosal con las bonitas flores que el ama de llaves trajo consigo; se acercó a mirarlas mejor; estaba tan concentrado en ello, que ni siquiera se do cuenta que Gaz estaba por detrás suyo.

-Zim.-Hablo seriamente.

-¡Gaz! ¿Cómo es que tú…?

-Oye necesito hablar contigo ¿Podemos?

-¿Estas enojada por algo?

-No.

-¿Entonces estas enojada con Zim?

-¡No! ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber si estoy enojada o no?

-Dib me dijo que las humanas pasan por una etapa en la que se enojan por todo y que será mejor no molestarlas durante varios días.

-¡No, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso!-Dijo un poco avergonzada.-Dib no sabe lo que dice. En fin…de lo que quería hablar es de lo que tú y él hicieron anoche.-Y no supo adivinar si Zim fingía incredulidad o realmente no conocía las consecuencias de sus actos.

-No hicimos nada extraño ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Escuche ruidos…muchos ruidos…y lo peor es que no pude dormir por eso. ¿Qué era lo que hacían anoche?-Preguntó con enfado.

Zim tardo unos segundos en responder.-No tengo la menor idea.

Esta vez Gaz sabía que Zim dijo la verdad, no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió.-Él te obligo ¿Cierto?

Y de nuevo Zim se quedó callado un tiempo, pensando.-Tal vez…en cierta forma, sí.

Eso no le agrado para nada a Gaz; le dolía…le dolía saber que Zim era aún muy crédulo en las costumbres humanas y demás, aprovecharse de él era sumamente fácil, ¿Y quien diría que el que se aprovecharía de la situación seria su propio hermano?-¡Dib…eres un grandísimo hijo de…!-Detuvo su blasfemia justo a tiempo, tampoco quería que Zim le oyera decir semejante cosa, aparte de que pudiera ser que algún jardinero estuviera cerca.-No, espera, yo nunca me atrevería a insultar así; aunque la situación lo amerita, no diré ninguna mala palabra.-El alíen la miraba con ojos confundidos y la chica dio un suspiro de resignación.-No tenía por qué haberte obligado a nada, eso no es correcto.

-Zim solo intentaba animarlo.-Contesto un poco triste.

-Sí, ten por seguro que lo animaste más de la cuenta.

-¿Acaso estuvo mal?

-Si tú no querías hacer eso realmente, podría considerarse como una violación, y las violaciones están mal. Pero en serio, esto ya fue demasiado lejos.-Dijo decidida y la vez muy molesta.- Voy a encontrar el reloj cueste lo que me cueste para deshacer todo esto, y tú me vas a ayudar.-Muy a pesar de Zim, pero ambos volvieron adentro de la casa porque Gaz lo obligaba a ir. No perdieron tiempo y se dirigieron a la habitación del chico, donde la adolescente comenzó a buscar con desespero en los posibles lugares en los que Dib pudo haber escondido el reloj.- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ayúdame! Tú debes saber en dónde está.

Zim lo estaba dudando mucho. ¿En verdad le diría a Gaz en donde estaba el reloj? Dib le advirtió que no lo hiciera. Pero él lo…violo. Ahora ya tenía entendido que las violaciones eran malas; Dib le había hecho algo malo y eso hacía que en su interior ya no tuviera tanta confianza para con el humano; aunque en parte sentía que él mismo tuvo algo que ver en eso, después de todo no fue como si se hubiera resistido a lo que ocurrió anoche. Por un momento volteo su mirada hacia el guardarropa, cuyas puertas corredizas estaban abiertas, permitiendo ver aquel saco blanco en donde el reloj permanecía oculto. Nada le costaba decirle a Gaz que buscara ahí, pero simplemente se quedó en silencio. A lo lejos pudo escucharse el auto regresar y ser estacionado, por lo que Dib ya estaba en casa de nuevo.

-Bien, continuare buscando después.-Dijo Gaz, y salió de ahí para fingir que no hizo nada.

Cuando Zim salió al encuentro de Dib, ambos se sentaron cómodamente en el sofá de la sala para platicar. Pero no contaban con que Sebastián los interrumpiría.

-Disculpe joven Dibbers, acabo de recibir una llamada del presidente; dice que esta misma tarde él se encargara de organizar una ceremonia en honor al recuerdo de su padre.

-No gracias, no voy a ir.-Contesto con tono serio.

-Pero todos esperan verlo ahí; ¿No le gustaría dedicarle al señor Membrana unas palabras de despedida?

-Ya dije que no. Además Gaz puede ir en mi lugar.

-Se supone que ambos deben presentarse, no solo la señorita Gaz.

-Inventa alguna excusa para justificar mi ausencia y ya.-A esas alturas el mayordomo sabía que no haría cambiar a Dib de opinión, por lo que dejo de insistirle. -Y dile a los demás que tienen mi permiso para ir si quieren.-Concluyó el joven. Así pues, todos los demás partieron a la dichosa ceremonia, aunque a Gaz le deba temor dejar a Zim solo con Dib. Podría repetirse el suceso de ayer.

Pero finalmente la mansión quedo totalmente vacía a excepción de los dos únicos que estaban ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho esta mañana?-Le preguntó a Zim cuando volvieron a reanudar su plática.

-Pues…Zim ha hablado con tu hermana.

-¿Tú? ¿Hablando con Gaz? Eso me parece difícil de imaginar.

-Pero es cierto. Después de todo no estaba enojada como decías.

-Uff, menos mal.-Dijo aliviado.-Y bueno… ¿de qué tanto hablaron?

-Emm…sobre varias cosas. Pero nada importante.

-Y… ¿acaso estuviste pensando en mí?-Para esto utilizo una voz seductora, mientras le susurraba en las sensibles antenas del alíen, lo cual las hizo vibrar y a la vez le hizo aparecer un rubor violeta en sus mejillas.

-Yo…eh, sí. No hay ningún momento en que Zim no piense en Dib. Siempre que te vas, Zim piensa en donde podrías estar y que cosas haces y…todo eso.

-Yo también pienso mucho en ti, Zim. De hecho esta mañana mientras conducía, casi estuve a punto de arrollar un peatón por no estar muy concentrado. Y sobre todo he pensado mucho en lo de anoche.-Esas palabras hicieron a Zim estremecerse. Él mismo juraría que la voz de Dib se oyó un poco ronca, igual que ayer en su habitación.

-Tu….tu voz se escucha diferente.-Dijo algo nervioso.

-Estoy excitado. Habrá que hacer lo de anoche para que se me pase.

-¿Hacer eso ahora?

-Es que no creo resistir mucho.-Tomo por la nuca al alíen para besarlo en los labios, a lo cual este último quedo muy sorprendido.

-E-espera.-Dijo Zim cuando se separaron.-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estoy nervioso. Además…me duele.-Confesó casi en un susurro.-Aun le duele a Zim ¿Entiendes?

-No fue mi intensión ser tan rudo. Perdóname.-Se disculpó el chico.

-Zim acepta tus disculpas humano Dib

-Tal vez merezca que ahora tú seas rudo conmigo ¿No te gustaría saber que se siente ir arriba?-Pregunto aun con un tono coqueto.

-¿A-arriba? Oh no, yo no…eh…está bien, no importa, no es para tanto.-Decía con nervios.

-Adelante, inténtalo. Veamos que tal lo haces.-Comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa lentamente justo frente a Zim hasta quedar totalmente desnudo, y este último no perdía detalle de nada. Al finalizar, Dib busco un buen lugar en el sofá para acomodarse y ponerse en cuatro para su alíen.-Puedes comenzar cuando quieras.

No pudo resistirse a la imagen que se presentaba ante él. Si Dib se estaba ofreciendo para comportarse sumiso entonces no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Lo veía a la vez como ventaja, ya que ahora el humano sentiría también lo que es tener el trasero adolorido, y los dos quedarían a mano. Se bajó los pantalones lo más rápido que pudo y acaricio su vaina para que su miembro se apresurara a salir ya ben erguido. No tomo mucho tiempo para que Zim estuviera listo. Se colocó detrás de Dib y lo tomó entonces por las caderas para intentar meter su falo; no sin antes humedecer bien la entrada del humano con la ayuda de su lengua.

-Ahh Zim…-Dib no podía esperar mucho tiempo; si de esa forma se sentía la lengua de Zim, se sentiría mil veces mejor si fuera su pene.-Date prisa, te quiero dentro de mí.

-Paciencia Dib, estoy preparándote para lo que sigue.-Le respondió. Con cuidado acerco la punta de su falo a la entrada de Dib, sin entrar en él todavía.-Se ve muy estrecho, no creo que pueda…

-Debes de poder.-Le animó.

-Aquí vamos.-Y entro en él de una sola estocada.

-¡Oh…por…Mercurio!-Exclamo Dib pausadamente al verse invadido.

-¡Dib ¿Ahora qué?!-Dijo asustado.

-¡Muévete Zim…necesito que te muevas!-El alíen intentaba recordar como lo hizo Dib con él la vez pasada y empezó a imitar esos mismos movimientos con un ritmo ni muy lento ni muy rápido, solo el ideal.

-Esto se siente…hmm…muy bien.-Dijo Zim mientras se movía.-Prepárate para estar igual que Zim, humano.-Con eso su vaivén comenzó a tomar fuerza para ir más rápido y no le fue muy difícil ya que Dib se había humedecido y eso le daba más libertad para ser tan rudo como Zim quisiera. Y se sentía tan superior…sentía esa misma superioridad que igualmente hubiera tenido si tan solo hubiera logrado conquistar la tierra; teniendo a todos los humanos bajo su poder y comiendo de la palma de su mano, reconociéndolo como el dueño de todo… -Dime…ahh…dime ¿Quién es tu invasor Dib? ¿Quién?-Le ordenó.

-Ahh...hmm…eres tú Zim.-Contestó entre sus propios jadeos.

-Bien dicho.-Apremio el otro. Y como una clase de recompensa, dirigió su mano hacia el estómago de Dib y lo sobo lentamente haciendo círculos en él, para después ir yendo más abajo y sujetar su pene con firmeza, sintiendo como palpitaba al tacto.-Creo que incluso está más duro que ayer.

-¿Tú crees? Debes…hmm… tener razón.-Concordó.

-Pues claro que tengo razón ¡Yo soy…ahh… yo soy Zim!-En todo ese tiempo las embestidas nunca cesaron y justo después de elogiarse a sí mismo, Zim se vino dentro del humano; aun con eso, no dejo de masturbarlo, quería que Dib terminara también. Zim salió lentamente de la cálida cavidad que le envolvía y Dib intento hacerle espacio en el sofá para que se recostara.-Mira lo que has hecho Dib, ensuciaste el sofá.-Le dijo en broma con un tono aparentemente molesto.

-No hubiera sido así de no ser por ti,-Respondió divertido.- entonces también tienes la culpa de eso.

-Oye, tú dijiste primero que Zim fuera el rudo ahora, y solo obedecí.

-Uff, me siento muy cansado. Creo que me iré a dormir.

-Entonces duerme bien.

-No sé si pueda con este dolor en mi trasero, pero lo intentare.-Cogió su ropa tirada en el suelo, y aun desnudo subió las escaleras para irse a descansar. Zim se quedó aun encima del sofá, sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo por lo de hace rato; pero no conto con que de la nada su PAK empezara a emitir un brillo, una especie de alarma, lo cual indicaba que estaba recibiendo una llamada.

-¿Pero quién podrá ser?... ¿Mis Más Altos acaso?-Con esa idea en mente le avergonzaba contestar, si se enteraban de que no estaba cumpliendo con su misión podrían desterrarlo de Irk por considerarlo un traidor al imperio. Pero seguía siendo un invasor; y los invasores siempre responden a llamadas que provengan desde la nave insignia de sus líderes. Decidió responder a ese llamado; pero nunca espero que quien lo llamaba no fueran los Más Altos sino…-¿Skoodge?-Sintió una gran emoción al ver a su mejor amigo desde el otro lado del pequeño monitor que salió de su PAK, pero le extrañaba el motivo de por qué querría comunicarse con él.

-Hola Zim ¿Cómo has estado? Me alegra mucho verte.-Decía muy emocionado.- ¿Adivina qué? ¡Por fin he logrado mi cometido, he logrado conquistar Blorch!

-¡Skoodge, que buena noticia!

-¡Sí! Tal vez los Más Altos me recompensen por esto. Pero bueno, cuéntame de ti ¿Cómo vas con tu misión?

-Eh…yo…

-Espera, espera; antes de que me respondas déjame decirte que noto algo diferente en ti…mmm… ¿Creciste?... ¡Oh, por amor a Irk, si creciste! ¿Pero cómo?

-Skoodge baja la voz, no quiero que te oiga.-Le dijo en tono bajo.

-¿Qué no me oiga quién?

-Dib.

-¿Y quién es Dib?

-Un habitante terrícola, pero está durmiendo, y Zim no quiere que lo despiertes.

-¿Qué es eso de dormir? ¿Y por qué estas con un terrícola? Eso no debe de hacerse.

-Si te lo explicara, aun así no me entenderías.

-Claro que sí.

-Lo siento Skoodge, pero no. Te…te voy a colgar ya.

-Espera Zim no lo hagas…-Demasiado tarde, Zim ya había cortado conversación.- ¿Zim?... ¡Zim! Oye...-Por más que intentaba no logro volver a llamarlo.- ¿Qué está pasando? Me ha dejado con muchas dudas.-Se dijo.-Pero bien, ahora que ya conquiste Blorch, no tengo nada más que hacer…creo que estaría bien si le hago una visita a la tierra por mi amigo Zim para que me aclare todo...


	10. Chapter 10

Después de su pequeña conversación con Zim, el invasor Skoodge tuvo que regresar inmediatamente a la nave Insignia puesto que recibió la noticia de que ahí Los Más Altos tenían algo importante que declarar; y ahí estaba él, justo enfrente de sus dos líderes. Tanto El Más Alto Rojo como El Más Alto Purpura estaban a punto de dar un discurso por puro compromiso, supuestamente reconociendo la capacidad de cada invasor ahí presente por haber logrado conquistar un planeta.

El Más Alto Rojo se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a hablar.

-Muchas gracias invasores. Por el gran esfuerzo que cada uno de ustedes puso en su misión, ahora el planeta Irk próximamente tendrá nuevos estacionamientos para los cruceros voot y blah blah blah. Bien, ya pueden retirarse, gracias por haber estado aquí.

¿Eso es todo? Ni siquiera haba sido un buen discurso; pero teniendo en cuenta que esos dos son un par de holgazanes que se la pasan todo el día comiendo rosquillas, más de su parte no se podía esperar. _"Al menos esperaba algún tipo de premio"_ Se dijo Skoodge para sí.

-El discurso ya termino, retírense.-Soltó El Más Alto Rojo.

-Mis Altos, la verdad es que yo esperaba algo más que solo ese pequeño discurso.-Aventuro Skoodge.

-¿Más?-Cuestiono Purpura.-Pero si te dimos las gracias a ti y a los demás ¿Qué eso no es suficiente? A menos que quieras que te demos una caja llena de rosquillas…pero ¡Olvídalo! Eso es demasiado pedir.

-Bien…-Dijo Skoodge.-creo que mi esfuerzo y desempeño en mi misión fueron muy buenos y merezco recibir algo a cambio, pero no una caja de rosquillas.

-¿Pero que puede ser mejor que un caja de rosquillas?

-Mis Altos, por favor les suplico que me haría muy feliz si me permitieran tripular una nave tipo Alfa.

Todos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos. Las naves Alfas solo eran concedidas a los irkens de un rango más elevado que solo invasores. Ese tipo de naves poseían más ventajas que los simples cruceros voot, más grandes, más rápidas, más elegantes y con mayores comodidades para su tripulante.

\- ¿Estas bromeando verdad?-Exclamo El Más Alto Purpura sin salir de su asombro.- Sabes que jamás te permitiríamos hacer algo así.

-No estas al nivel ni a la altura adecuados como para pilotear una nave de esas;-Continuo Rojo.- en todo caso si le permitiéramos pilotear una nave Alfa a alguien ese sería…amm…-Se detuvo unos instantes mientras observaba a los demás irkens presentes para mencionar el nombre de alguno al azar.-al invasor Leggy.-El mencionado se señaló a si mismo con intriga, como si no se creyera lo que acababa de oír.-Si, tú amiguito.-Le sonrió Rojo.-Tal vez no estés al nivel, pero si tienes la altura necesaria para merecer ese honor; así que debes sentirte orgulloso.

-Yo…no sé qué decir…esto es… ¡Grandioso! ¡Muchas gracias Mis Altos!

-No agradezcas…en serio, no lo hagas, es molesto viniendo de ti.

-¿Puedo pilotear una nave Alfa ahora mismo?-Pregunto impaciente.

-Sí, sí ¿Por qué no? Solo haznos un favor y ya déjanos en paz.

¡Lo hare!-Después de eso, el invasor Leggy abandono la sala mientras los demás irkens hacían lo mismo para dirigirse a hacer sus labores.

Skoodge se quedó bastante triste y decepcionado. Sus líderes lo ignoraron por completo y su pequeña petición se la otorgaron a otro invasor solo por ser unos centímetros más alto. Si Irk continuaba teniendo a ese par de tarados como sus jefes no llegarían a ningún lado. Skoodge se sonrió al recordar a su mejor amigo. Zim era capaz de provocar la ruina a donde quiera que fuera, con lo que fuera, e incluso la provocaba a veces sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, como la vez en la que dejó a la mitad del planeta Irk sin electricidad durante cinco largos años, pero era algo así como un don que Zim poseía desde que salió de su smeetera. Si la principal actividad de los irkens era invadir planetas para beneficio propio, probablemente teniendo a Zim como El Más Alto les caería a todos muy bien, porque con él al mando dominarían montones de planetas muy pronto. Y por eso mismo era que solicito el permiso para pilotar una nave Alfa, con ella llegaría más rápido a donde Zim y saber si está bien, para saber las razones del por qué había crecido tanto. En Irk existía la creencia de que algún día llegaría un nuevo líder que despojaría de su poder a Rojo y a Purpura, un nuevo irken que fuera más audaz, y se presume que incluso unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ellos. Quizás Zim sea ese nuevo líder, pero Skoodge no podría comprobarlo del todo si no lograba llegar a la tierra. Se decidió por buscar al invasor Leggy para intentar convencerlo y finalmente lo encontró.

-Necesito que me dejes pilotear la nave, por favor Leggy-Le dijo.

-No sé Skoodge, los Altos me concedieron la nave Alfa a mí.

-Por favor. Te prometo que si me dejas pilotearla te daré todo lo que tú me pidas a cambio.

-Pero no entiendo para que la quieres tú.

-Tengo buenas razones. Por ejemplo que para cuando yo regrese, traeré conmigo al próximo líder de Irk.

-¿Cómo dices?-Preguntó crédulo.

-Se dónde está. En estos momentos seguramente se encuentra invadiendo el planeta que Rojo y Purpura le asignaron.

-¿Quieres decir que el próximo Más Alto es un invasor?

-Así es.

-Y dime ¿Es alguien que conozca?

-Créeme, es alguien que conoces muy bien.

-¿Y qué planeta está invadiendo?

-La tierra.

-¿La tierra? Ese planeta no me suena. Mejor dime el nombre de ese irken.

-Si te lo dijera pensarías que es broma. Pero ya lo veras tú mismo muy pronto.

-Está bien, me has convencido. Llévate la nave, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que me lleves contigo.

-Oh no. Eso sería muy arriesgado, los terrícolas podrían descubrirnos.

-Entonces al menos júrame que yo seré el primero en ver el rostro de nuestro nuevo líder, no importa si es que ya lo conozco.

-Dalo por hecho.-A partir de ese momento fue Skoodge quien tomó el control sobre la nave Alfa que pudo conseguir para llegar a su destino.

* * *

Después de recibir la llamada de Skoodge inesperadamente, Zim decidió irse a dormir y no prestarle más atención al asunto; y luego de algunas horas, el sonido de varias personas entrando a la casa más o menos por la madrugada, eso fue lo que lo mantuvo despierto unos minutos, pero no se molestó por eso; sabía que quienes habían entrado eran Gaz y los demás sirvientes. Ya habían regresado al fin de la "ceremonia" en honor al Profesor Membrana. Escucho también como el cocinero se ponía a trabajar inmediatamente para poder tener listo el desayuno para cuando amaneciera.

Ya cuando los rayos del sol aparecieron, el día comenzó igual que siempre, en el comedor; mientras que el chef se sentía orgulloso por haber terminado el desayuno justo a tiempo. Preparo unas cuantas rosquillas. Zim recordó a sus Altos. Ellos se la pasaban comiendo de ese tipo de comida y al mismo tiempo dando órdenes. Ni el mismo ni ninguno de los demás irkens que él conociera habían probado nunca lo que eran las rosquillas, porque solo se les permitía comerlas a Los Altos. Pero finalmente probo su sabor, y de inmediato supo porque a sus Altos les gustaban tanto, tenían un sabor dulce, y todo lo que fuera dulce le encantaba a los de su raza.

-Dib, debiste haber asistido a la ceremonia ayer.-Le dijo Gaz, y por lo que se veía, no estaba muy contenta.-Todo el mundo preguntaba por ti. ¿Sabes lo humillante que fue tener que mentirles para justificar que no estabas? La próxima vez que nos pidas inventar excusas para salvar tu pellejo, ni creas que te va a funcionar.

-Entonces simplemente no hubieran mentido.-Dijo como si nada.-Solo hubieran dicho la verdad, que no fui porque no me apeteció.-Esas palabras bastaron para que Gaz se quedara callada hasta que termino de desayunar. Luego se dispuso a tomar su consola portátil del Esclavo del Juego y sentarse en el sofá, el cual estaba siendo limpiado por el ama de llaves.

-Lamento decirle esto señorita Gazlene, pero estoy limpiando toda la sala, y no podrá sentarse hasta que termine.-Le dijo la mujer.

-Entonces más te vale terminar rápido.-La amenazó.

-Eso intento, pero este sofá al parecer está manchado con algo que no se quita.-La mujer pasada el trapo con insistencia por una parte específica de aquel sofá para limpiar algunas manchas que estaban ahí pero no desaparecía.

-Déjame ver esas manchas.-Dijo Gaz. El ama de llaves le permitió acercarse más y ver aquella suciedad.

-No tengo idea con que se pudo haber manchado, aunque sospecho que podría ser leche.

-Esto no es leche.-Dijo la chica, después de observar el sofá unos segundos.-Esto es… ¡Iugh…que asco! ¡Qué asco, que asco!-Decía con repulsión y muecas de desagrado mientras se alejaba de ahí.- ¡Dib, tu hiciste eso ¿Cierto?!-Grito furiosa.

-Oh Gaz, tanto alboroto solo por leche derramada, no exageres.-Hablo inocente.

-¡Me repugnas! ¡No puedo creer que seas mi hermano!-Se fue corriendo a su cuarto y se encerró. Tal vez no saldría de ahí durante un buen rato.

-No entiendo ¿Qué le ocurre a la señorita?-Pregunto el ama de llaves, aun sin saber que en efecto, lo que había manchado el sofá no era leche después de todo.

-Tu solo has tu trabajo.-Le dijo Dib.

* * *

Skoodge hubiera querido llamarle a Zim de nueva cuenta para decirle que iba en camino a verlo ¡Y en una nave Alfa! pero sabía que sería en vano, pues el invasor seguramente no le contestaría. _"Bueno, así es mejor"-_ Pensó.- _"Le daré una sorpresa muy grande cuando me vea"_

No veía la hora para llegar y encontrarse con él. Lo extrañaba tanto. Incluso mientras invadía a Blorch le llegaba el recuerdo de Zim cuando ambos estaban en la academia militar. Que buenos tiempos aquellos, llenos de diversión y esfuerzo físico tambien. Definitivamente no pudo existir un mejor amigo que Zim.

-Computador ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la tierra?

-Diez horas aproximadamente, invasor Skoodge.-Respondió el computador de la nave.

-Tal vez si acelero la velocidad llegare más rápido.

-Imposible. Usted activo la velocidad máxima de la nave Alfa hace ya dos horas; no se puede ir más rápido de lo que ya vamos.

Skoodge suspiro.-Es cierto, ya lo había olvidado.

-Sea paciente por favor.

 _"Pero la espera me está matando. Lo único que quiero es volver con Zim y…decirle lo mucho que lo he extrañado. Oh Zim. Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que tienes tú que me gusta tanto? Incluso me gusta la forma en la que hablas, ese tono voz tuyo extrañamente me vuelve inmensamente feliz…me vuelve tan estúpidamente feliz. Y la forma en como mueves tus antenas también. Hay veces en que ni siquiera aguanto la tentación de tocarlas y oírte ronronear por eso. Solo tú me haces sentir de esta forma y no sé por qué. Los pensamientos que tengo acerca de ti no son normales; a veces hasta me aterro yo mismo cuando pienso así, pero eso no quita que no me guste"-_ Esa era la única forma en la que Skoodge podía pasar el rato. Solo pensaba en Zim, Zim, Zim y Zim.

* * *

El teléfono en el bolsillo de Dib comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?-Dijo este.

-Hola Dib ¿Ha pasado tiempo, no crees?

Al chico le tomo unos segundos reconocer la voz de esa persona.- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué me llamas ahora? Creí que había sido claro cuando dije que no quería verte más.

-Uy ¿Por qué tan agresivo? Cálmate. Solo llamaba para pedirte una disculpa.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde para pedir disculpas.

-Pero yo quiero intentarlo. Quiero hacer las paces; solo dame una oportunidad. Ya recapacite y me di cuenta de que lo que hice aquella vez estuvo mal, y más si no tenía tu consentimiento.

-Mira, te creo; el problema es que yo ya tengo a alguien más.

-¿Ya tan pronto? Bueno…era de suponerse; es que cualquiera querría estar a tu lado. Sea quien sea tu nueva novia, la felicito por encontrarte.

-Sí…creo que se halagaría mucho de oírte decir eso.

-Esto no era todo lo que quería decirte, también llamaba para invitarte a mi cumpleaños, mi familia organizo una buena fiesta; tal vez tú y tu novia quieran venir, es hoy.

-Me encantaría ir…ehm…pero no creo que mi novia opine lo mismo; es muy tímida y nunca sale a ningún lado. Las personas la aterran y también los lugares concurridos.

-¿Oh? ¿Las personas le aterran? ¿Pero por qué? Es bastante raro… ¿Cómo te conoció a ti entonces?

-Todo eso es una larga historia, no creo que quieras oírla.

-Está bien, yo comprendo si rechazas la oferta, después de todo debes tener mucho que hacer y aparte de lo que le sucedió a tu padre… no es buen momento para andar acudiendo a fiestas en ese tipo de situaciones.

-No, no; al contario. Creo que si saliera a alguna fiesta me olvidaría de mi padre. A veces recordarlo me molesta.

-¿Entonces si vendrás?

-Claro. Llegare a tu casa en un rato más.

-Solo recuérdalo Dib, lo que hubo entre nosotros quedo en el pasado. Ahora solo me conformare con tu amistad.

-Tienes razón Zita, estaremos mejor solo como amigos.

-Te esperare en mi casa a la 1:00.

-Ahí estaré.

-¿Dib, con quien hablabas?-Le pregunto Zim cuando el humano dejo de hablar.

-Con nadie. Si me disculpas Zim, ire a arme un baño; voy a salir y tal vez no regrese hasta dentro de una horas.

Al final Dib termino vistiéndose con el traje blanco y listo para irse.

-Dib ¿Qué hay del reloj? ¿Lo llevas contigo en el saco?

-No Zim, lo escondí en otra parte.-Susurro.

-Hablando de eso, Zim quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Zim ha estado pensando desde hace varios y días y quería preguntar: ¿Por qué Gaz se empeña tanto en encontrar ese reloj? ¿Qué es lo que piensa cambiar de todo esto? Zim no comprende, ella siempre está diciendo que volverá todo a como era antes. ¿Cómo era todo antes, entonces? Y también ¿Por qué el Dib se empeña tanto en ocultarlo? ¿A que es a lo que le temes tanto que cambie?

Dib medito las palabras del alíen, y luego le respondió:

-Zim, si Gaz logra encontrar el reloj, no va a dudarlo y entonces…lo cambiara ¡Todo! ¡Absolutamente todo! Y no puedo darme el lujo de que eso suceda. Ahora este mundo es un lugar mejor para mí y así quiero que se quede; principalmente porque ambos nos amamos ahora ¿Verdad?-Zim se quedó callado y desvió la vista hacia otro lado.-Zim ¿Tú si me amas?-Se acercó a él y le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos, lo cual puso a Zim nervioso y eso a su vez lo llevo a contestarle tímidamente.

-P-por supuesto.

-¿Lo ves? Si Gaz cambia algo, el que sintamos amor por el otro jamás hubiera sido posible…y es eso…a lo que le tengo tanto miedo. Simplemente no quiero perderte.

-P-pero eso significa que… ¿Que Zim ya te conocía? ¿Acaso alteraste el pasado Dib? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Lo siento Zim, pero se me hace tarde.- Tomo las llaves de su auto y se fue en él a casa de Zita.

Las dudas rondaron por la mente de Zim durante el resto del día y no lo dejaban tranquilo. Pensó varias veces en conseguir respuestas con Gaz pero le daba miedo tratar con ella. Anocheció y el alíen miraba hacia el cielo mientras permanecía sentado en una banca en el jardín de la mansión, observaba las estrellas, y aun no conseguía hacer que sus dudas se aclararan. Él solo esperaba que Dib le dijera todo lo que quería saber, pero el humano aun no regresaba.

De repente una estrella fugaz se hizo presente en el nocturno firmamento, parecía que se acercaba cada vez más y más directamente hacia donde Zim estaba.

-Qué extraño. Las estrellas fugaces no suelen… ¡Espera un momento, eso no es una estrella!

El alíen intento alejarse corriendo de donde se encontraba para evitar que aquello que después de todo no era un cuerpo celeste lo golpeara. El objeto termino impactándose ferozmente en aquel jardín, afortunadamente al alíen no le paso nada malo pero si se llevó un buen susto. Fue acercándose lentamente hasta ahí para observar mejor. Inmediatamente pudo reconocer el objeto.

-Eso es… ¡Es una nave Alfa! ¡Una nave Alfa irken! N-no puede ser ¿Cómo es que una nave Alfa está aquí?-La nave no había sufrido daños severos a pesar del fuerte impacto, las nave Alfa se caracterizaban también por ser mucho más resistentes si ocurría algún percance que las afectara. Pero lamentablemente no podía decirse lo mismo por el jardín, quedó todo hecho un desastre, solo se divisaba un montón de tierra negra salida de su lugar alrededor de donde impacto la nave. Pobres de los jardineros que ya se habían esforzado bastante por mantener el lugar limpio, ahora deberían trabajar el doble para dejarlo todo en perfecto estado.

Zim no le dio importancia a eso, se hallaba perplejo ante lo que veían sus ojos, él siempre soñó con que algún día pilotearía una de esa naves, y ahora tenía una autentica delante suyo.

-¡Que el cielo nos ampare, es un OVNI!-Dijo Sebastián con todos los demás detrás de él cuando salieron a ver qué fue lo que ocasiono ese estruendo que hasta hizo temblar el suelo.

-¿Es una nave irken, cierto Zim?-Pregunto Gaz al observar el signo que los caracterizaba a ellos.

-S-si.-Respondió temeroso. Zim no dudo en que en la nave debía hallarse un compañero irken probablemente herido, y debía recibir ayuda.

Con ayuda de las extremidades biónicas de su PAK, Zim quebró el cristal para sacar de ahí a quien estuviera dentro y socorrerlo. Se sorprendió bastante al ver a quien había rescatado.- ¡Skoodge!

Su compañero se hallaba inconsciente mientras Zim sostenía su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos; al decir su nombre abrió los ojos un poco.- ¿Zim…eres tú?-La imagen que vio le quedo un poco borrosa por lo que no se fijó con claridad, pero no había duda, el timbre de voz que logro escuchar no podía ser de nadie más. Reconocía siempre con rapidez cuando era Zim quien lo llamaba por su nombre de esa forma. Eso lo dejo más tranquilo interiormente; al fin, después de tantas horas de viaje a través del espacio, logro llegar justamente a donde quería; y después de sonreír casi imperceptiblemente, cayo desmayado.


	11. Chapter 11

-¡Skoodge, despierta!-Le hablaba Zim al inconsciente de su amigo, pero no despertaba por más que quisiera; ya lo había intentado varias veces. -Debe descansar.-Les dijo a los demás ahí presentes.

-¿Y por qué no lo llevas a la habitación de Dib?-Dijo Gaz.-Estoy segura de que no le importara mucho.

-Buena idea.-Zim entro de nuevo a la casa con el cuerpo de Skoodge cargándolo en sus brazos para ponerlo cómodo en donde Gaz le dijo.

-Yo no sé si pueda soportar esto.-Hablo el ama de llaves.-Por favor díganme que ese otro alíen no se quedara aquí. Porque puedo soportar a uno, pero dos son multitud. ¡Además, miren como dejo el jardín! Y nosotros que nos esforzamos tanto por cuidarlo.

-Eso ahora es lo de menos. Tal vez reparara su nave y volverá a irse pronto.-Dijo Sebastián con un poco de esperanza.-Realmente no me gustaría lidiar con otro extraterrestre.

-Yo no lo creo.-Volvió a hablar Gaz.-Ese extraterrestre llegó hasta aquí por una razón, y por lo tanto no creo que se vaya así como así; solo hasta que obtenga lo que quiere.

-¿Y qué es lo que querrá? ¿Por qué estará aquí?-Pregunto el mayordomo.

-Quiere a Zim.-Le respondió la chica.

* * *

Al ir abriendo lentamente sus ojos, ante él se le presento la visión más hermosa que hubiera podido observar antes. El rostro de Zim. Extrañaba tanto ver aquel rostro, y por un momento quiso convenirse a si mismo de que era solo una visión. Tal vez al impactarse contra la tierra había fallecido y ahora estaba en un lugar donde todo era hermoso. Pero afortunadamente era real. Estaba tan cerca de él y eso le permitió echarle un vistazo a sus lindos ojos. Obviamente casi todos los ojos de los irkens eran del mismo color, pero para Skoodge los ojos de Zim tenían algo diferente, o de nuevo era su imaginación la que hacía que se vieran diferentes a los de los demás.-Zim… ¿E-en verdad eres tú?-Dijo con voz muy baja y adolorida.

-¡Skoodge! Zim creyó que tardarías más en despertar ¿Te encuentras bien?

-E-eso creo.-Al enfocar mejor su vista pudo percatarse de que se encontraba en una habitación y recostado encima de una gran cama.- ¿Q-que hago aquí?

-Esta es la habitación del Dib. Reposaras aquí hasta que recuperes tus fuerzas Skoodge.

-¿La habitación de quién?-Al intentar recordar a quien le pertenecía el nombre de Dib, Skoodge intento ponerse de pie, pues haciendo memoria, "El Dib" era ese tal terrícola al cual Zim le hacía compañía.

-No Skoodge, aun no puedes levantarte, sigues muy débil.-Zim hizo que volviera a acomodarse en su lugar.

-Zim e-enserio, ya estoy bien. A-además hay algo debajo de la almohada que me estorba.-Skoodge se enderezo en la cama como pudo y miro debajo de la almohada.- ¿Qué es esto?

-E-es un reloj.-Respondió asombrado.-Es _el_ reloj.

-¿Y que es un reloj?

-Le sirve a los humanos para saber las horas y que no se les haga tarde para llegar a algún lugar.-Skoodge miro el reloj con desinterés y como si fuera el objeto más corriente sobre la tierra.-A ver, dámelo.-Skoodge le dio el reloj y Zim lo oculto en su mano volviéndola un puño.-Es muy importante para el Dib que el reloj este bien oculto.

-¿El Dib? ¿P-por qué estas con él?-La pregunta tomo a Zim por sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.-Zim, solo estas p-perdiendo el tiempo aquí. No cumples con tu deber como invasor.

-Mira Skoodge, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero si Zim está aquí es porque…

-No, no. Déjame terminar a mí. Lo que a ti te conviene es re-regresar a Irk conmigo; solo así tomaras el verdadero lugar que te corresponde.

-¿Verdadero lugar? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Solo mírate. Siendo ahora un irken tan alto debes ser tu nuestro próximo líder ¿No crees?

-¿Acaso estás loco o qué? Zim no puede ser El Más Alto. Ese es un puesto que siempre quise, pero realmente no podría…

-Zim, para ser un buen líder no se necesita más que solo ser más alto que los demás, y tú eres perfecto. _"No solo para eso, sino en todos los sentidos"-_ Pensó.

-¿No me digas que solo estas aquí por eso?

-¡Esa es la única razón, Zim!

-¡Pues Zim no piensa irse de aquí!

-P-pero… ¡Me esforcé tanto! ¿¡Es por ese Dib que no quieres irte, verdad!?

-¡No metas a Dib en esto, Skoodge!

-Pero no entiendo. Y al parecer tú tampoco entiendes. Irk te necesita, todos nosotros esperamos tanto la llegada de un nuevo líder; ese eres tú, pero resulta que no quieres serlo.

-¿Pero solo porque Zim es alto? Eso sigue sin probar nada.

-Claro que sí. Y no solo por eso, seguramente debes haber experimentado sensación de tener hambre, o la necesidad de descansar. Esas dos cosas también le ocurrieron a Rojo y Purpura cuando sus cuerpos crecieron. De hecho es algo natural cuando se es El Más Alto.

Zim se sorprendió al oír esto último. Y ya antes se cuestionó a si mismo del por qué le daba hambre, del por qué ahora podía ingerir alimentos que antes le hubieran hecho daño, y por qué ahora necesitaba dormir cuando antes siempre tenía energía para todo. Fueron preguntas a las cuales nunca les dio una respuesta concreta; y ahora Skoodge al parecer se las estaba diciendo.

-Oigan ustedes.- Dijo Gaz de improviso cuando entro a la habitación.-Dib ya regreso, y no está muy feliz que digamos.

Zim trago saliva. Seguramente Dib ya habría notado la enorme nave Alfa estrellada en su jardín. Y al enterarse de que otro irken estaba en la casa no le agradaría nada. Los pasos enfurecidos del humano se escucharon sonar al subir las escaleras.-¡Zim!-Grito e chico al llegar.-¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ¡Explícame!

-Dib, no te enojes…

-¡¿Qué no me enoje?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que reaccione entonces!? ¡Me voy por unas horas, regreso y la casa es todo un desastre! ¡A ti no se te puede dejar solo porque inmediatamente arruinas todo!

-¡Oye tú!-Exclamo Skoodge igual de enfadado cuando ya se había levantado de la cama.- ¡No le grites a Zim así, él no tiene la culpa!

-¿Y tú quién te crees para decir que me calle? ¡Es mi casa, a ti nunca te dejaría entrar aquí!

-¡Dejen de pelear!-Rogaba Zim bastante atemorizado.

-¡Zim, quiero que se vaya!-Grito el chico, ignorando lo que acababa de decir.

-Claro que me iré.-Le dijo.- Apuesto a que la nave Alfa todavía puede volar; pero Zim se va conmigo.

-Zim no ira a ninguna parte.

-¡Dejen de comportarse como bebes!-Grito Gaz.- ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos que Zim tome una decisión de una buena vez?

-Eso me parece buena idea.-Dijo Dib.-Adelante Zim, di si te quedas o te vas.-El chico parecía muy convencido de que lo elegiría a él.

Zim meditó por unos segundos, que para todos parecieron una eternidad; el alíen comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, miraba a Dib, y luego a Skoodge, no podía tomar la decisión tan fácilmente.-Zim…Zim elige…irse.-Dijo al fin.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya oíste humano.-Hablo Skoodge bastante satisfecho.-Me alegra que vengas Zim.

-¡P-pero…!

-Dib, lo siento. Pero lo que dijo Skoodge es cierto. Si mi planeta me necesita debo ir.-Con bastante vergüenza Zim siguió a Skoodge para preparar un nuevo despegue en la nave Alfa mientras Dib y Gaz los vieron irse.

-No siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere ¿Verdad Dib?-Le pregunto su hermana.

-Está bien, no me importa; si Zim quiere irse, que lo haga.

-Pues yo no creo que vayas aquedarte de brazos cruzados. Tú te traes algo.

-Tienes razón, eso no lo niego. Voy a hacer algo para que Zim se quede.

-Siempre supe que tu obsesión con Zim era extrema. -Dib y Gaz salieron al jardín. Zim y Skoodge ya estaban dentro de la nave, y este último movía los controles para hacerla despegar. Zim no se atrevió a mirar a Dib a los ojos. Finalmente la nave comenzó a elevarse lentamente. Cuando estuvo unos metros alejada del suelo, inicio su camino de ida al espacio.-Me alegra que Zim se haya ido, su presencia aquí ya me estaba hartando.-Gaz no escucho nada por parte de su hermano, y es que el chico inmediatamente volvió a la casa.- ¿Qué buscas?-Pregunto al encontrarlo en su cuarto viendo debajo de su cama bastante angustiado.

-¿Dónde está? No lo encuentro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El reloj ¡lo has visto?

-Oh, así que tu plan era regresar el tiempo y evitar que Zim se fuera ¿No? Pues bien, si no recuerdo mal, Zim lo tenía oculto en su mano, Dib.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Lo viste y no dijiste nada!? ¡Si yu eras la que reclamaba siempre que en donde lo escondía!

-Ya no hay necesidad; si Zim se fue, las cosas están mejor, así que no hay por qué alterar el tiempo de nuevo. Así me gusta más.

-¡Pero Gaz…!

-Yo te lo dije Dib, no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere.

* * *

La nave Alfa había dejado la tierra atrás, y ya no se podía hacer nada para remediar eso. Le daba mucha nostalgia, extrañaría bastante ese planeta. Miro el reloj en su mano derecha recordando al terrícola que antes lo atesoraba.

-¡Zim!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Decías algo Skoodge?

-Te decía que espero que te sientas cómodo aquí. Todavía faltan muchas horas de viaje para llegar.

-Oh claro, Zim está bien.

-Estoy muy emocionado. ¡Vas a ser El Más Alto Zim! ¿No te alegra?

-S-sí. Estoy feliz.

-¿Ah sí? Es que realmente no te ves muy feliz.-Y era cierto, el rostro de Zim expresaba una profunda tristeza a pesar de todo.-Ya se, podemos charlar de varias cosas para animarte y pasar el rato ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Y de que podríamos hablar?-Dijo aun triste.

A Skoodge no le gustaba verlo así. En el tablero de control de la nave acciono el piloto automático para que esta siguiera el trayecto por si sola. Se levantó del asiento del piloto y se acercó al de Zim.-Podríamos hablar de…mis sentimientos por ti.

-¿Q-que?

-Debo ser sincero contigo Zim. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo; pero nunca te lo dije por miedo a que ya no quisieras ser mi amigo.-En ese momento se hincó delante de él y acerco sus manos con la intención de deshacerse de sus pantalones.-Estoy dispuesto a ponerte de buen humor, Zim.

-¿Q-que estás pensando hacer?-Preguntó una vez que sus pantalones habían sido bajados. Zim intento pensar aun con el nerviosismo que tenía; finalmente adivino lo que Skoodge quería, y lo hubiera detenido, pero no le di tiempo ni de hablar cuando el otro ya tenía su miembro dentro de su boca. Sin poderlo evitar soltó un sonoro gemido que se oyó muy alto.

La lengua de Skoodge hacia círculos alrededor de su falo con bastante rapidez, hasta parecía que nunca se cansaría de lamerlo. También lo besaba, lo saboreaba y lo engullía con mucho placer.-Mmm…sabes muy bien Zim.-Dijo este cuando un poco de líquido pre-seminal comenzó a salir. Skoodge le daba cada vez más velocidad a sus movimientos. Todo esa escena le recordaba a Zim la vez en la que intento "animar" a Dib. Y con razón lo logró, se sentía maravilloso.-Esto me gusta mucho ¿Te gusta a ti, Zim?-Pregunto Skoodge.

-S-sí. Sigue...ahh.-Estaba a punto de terminar; Zim alejo a Skoodge, impidiéndole seguir con su trabajo.-A-ahora es mi turno.-Zim se olvidó por completo de seguir sosteniendo el reloj, que fue a dar en alguna otra parte de la nave. Empujo al pequeño haciéndolo caer al suelo, se posicionó sobre él y de igual forma le quito los pantalones. Le estiro las piernas lo más que se pudo para permitirle ver su parte más íntima.-Voy a entrar aquí Skoodge.-Dijo mientras acariciaba la zona con su dedo.

-Ah…Zim, n-no creo que puedas.

-Siempre se puede Skoodge.-Acerco la punta de su miembro y la introdujo muy despacio.-Uff estás muy estrecho.-Eso era lógico, puesto que Skoodge era más pequeño que él, pero beneficiaba en el hecho de que estar en su interior se sintiera muy bien. Empezó las embestidas con lentitud pero fue aumentando a medida que transcurría el tiempo.

-Uh…sí, mas, mas Zim.-Le pedía Skoodge.-En algún punto las embestidas pasaron de ser solo mu rápidas, a ser muy salvajes. Seguramente Skoodge no sentiría su ano en los próximos días. La nave Alfa se llenó de puros jadeos y gemidos a causa del sexo.

-M-me corro, no aguanto.-Al terminar de decir la oración, no solo Zim, sino que también Skoodge terminaron al mismo tiempo. Zim salió con cuidado de ahí y Skoodge estiro de a poco sus adoloridas piernas.

-¿E-estuvo bien, no?

-Sí.-Zim suspiro.-Skoodge, nunca pensé que yo te gustaba.

-Acabo de demostrártelo; pero pensé que si te lo decía tal vez ya no querrías hablarme.

-No seas tonto, Zim siempre mantendrá comunicación contigo, no importa que.-Después de guardar unos minutos de silencio Zim volvió a preguntar.-¿Crees que en verdad Zim pueda gobernar a Irk?

Y Skoodge le respondió:

-Siempre se puede, mi Altísimo Zim.


	12. Chapter 12

El tiempo se les estaba yendo bastante rápido, ya estaban a muy poco de llegar a su planeta hogar pero se la habían pasado muy bien… _bastante_ bien; claro que Skoodge evito a toda costa tocar el tema sobre cómo era convivir con los humanos, a Zim seguramente no le gustaría recordarlo, y más por lo que le hizo a Dib, prácticamente lo hizo a un lado sin que le importara y solo por el deber de regresar a Irk; pero claro que después de todo a Zim si le importaba, no podría olvidar a Dib tan fácilmente.-Skoodge…dime una cosa.

-Claro Zim ¿Qué ocurre?

-Aún no hemos elaborado un plan para cuando lleguemos; sabes muy bien que no será fácil que Zim logre entrar a la Nave Insignia.

-Despreocúpate por eso, solo tienes que permanecer bien oculto y ya, de todas formas no creo que nadie vaya a fijarse en tu presencia.

Después de unos minutos más de viaje finalmente lograron llegar. Cuando la Nave Insignia estuvo frente a ellos, se encontraba la gran compuerta de acero que se camuflaba a la perfección con la propia Nave Insignia. Por medio de esa compuerta se le permitía la entrada y salida a naves de todo tipo; a la vez que la compuerta solo se abría desde adentro y era abierta o cerrada por medio de un guardia. Varios cruceros voot comenzaron a juntarse a la nave Alfa para igualmente poder aterrizar. Muchos de esos cruceros voot iban siendo tripulados por compañeros que tanto Zim como Skoodge conocían muy bien; todos ellos alguna vez también se entrenaron en la academia militar irken y justo ahora regresaban de misiones importantes para finalmente poder ser reconocidos como buenos invasores por Los Más Altos.

Debido al miedo, Zim tuvo que agacharse muy bien debajo de su propio asiento para evitar ser visto por alguno de todos ellos. Skoodge por otro lado esperaba que debido al gran tamaño de la nave Alfa, el guardia se confiara que él debía ser algún otro irken importante y lo dejara pasar sin ser cuestionado. Lamentablemente no ocurrió así. Los cruceros estaban entrando de uno en uno solamente, no importaba que así el proceso se tardara más, esa era la forma para que el guardia les permitiera el acceso a todos. La nave de skoodge se quedó hasta el último de toda la fila que los cruceros habían hecho para entrar ordenadamente.-Repórtese.-Pidió el guardia con rudeza cuando fue su turno, a la vez en que su imagen aparecía en el monitor de la nave Alfa.

-Soy el invasor…-Estuvo a punto de decir "Skoodge" pero recordó que Los Más Altos solo le habían permitido la nave Alfa al invasor Leggy, por lo que si el guardia descubría que primero Leggy _supuestamente_ se fue con la nave y ahora resultaba que la tripulaba Skoodge, entonces habría problemas.-Soy el invasor Leggy, señor.-Volvió a decir con tono de militar. El guardia tardo unos segundos en responder, probablemente revisaba su base de datos para asegurarse que la información era correcta.

-Afirmativo; se le permitirá el paso en este instante invasor Leggy.-La compuerta finalmente les fue abierta y ya solo era cuestión de estacionar la nave dentro en su lugar correspondiente.

-Bien Zim, ya estamos aquí.-Le dijo Skoodge después de estacionar la nave.

-Pero el guardia aún está cuidando ¿Cómo crees que voy a poder salir?-Pregunto con miedo.

-Me voy a acercar a él y voy a distraerlo, mientras hago eso tú aprovechas y te sales.

-Entonces esperare tu señal.

-Sí.-Skoodge se bajó de la nave con cuidado. Su mente ya estaba ideando algún plan sobre qué le diría al guardia para distraerlo. Lentamente se iba acercando hasta él pero comenzaba a dudar si el guardia creería su mentira o no. Debido a que el lugar estaba exageradamente oscuro-y Skoodge ni siquiera entendía porque siempre ha sido así-y siendo iluminado por luces tenuemente brillantes, casi ni sintió cuando otro irken paso corriendo junto a su lado sorpresivamente y de igual forma su intención al parecer era acercarse hasta el guardia; y en lugar de entablar cualquier tipo de conversación, Skoodge pudo ver como ese otro irken no dudo ni un segundo para darle al guardia una buena descarga eléctrica por la espalda gracias a la ayuda de las extremidades de su PAK , haciendo así que el guardia cayera sin ningún cuidado directo hacia el suelo totalmente desmayado. Eso realmente había sido una sorpresa para skoodge. _"¿Pero por qué no se me ocurrió a mi antes?"_ -Se dijo a sí mismo en tono de reproche. Podía escuchar como el otro respiraba agitadamente mientras intentaba calmarse, eso le decía a Skoodge que el misterioso irken de verdad actuó sin pensarse las consecuencias de su acto.-¿Q-quien eres tú?-Le pregunto. El otro dio unas cuantas respiraciones agitadas antes de responderle.

-Skoodge, soy Leggy.

-¿Leggy?-Repitió anonadado.

-Sí. Estaba esperando tu llegada, me preocupaba que jamás volvieras.

-Estoy bien, y gracias por la ayuda.

-No hay de que, pensé que en verdad la necesitarías.

-En serio Leggy, me dejaste sin palabras.-Dijo halagándolo.

-Está bien, pero olvidémonos del guardia que no es importante. Lo que importa es…si traes al Más Alto contigo.-Dijo en un susurro.

-Oh si, esta aun en la nave. ¡Ya puedes salir Zim, no hay peligro!-Grito para que pudiera oírlo. Ambos irkens escucharon unos pasos acercarse con rapidez, como si se tratara de alguien corriendo, ese definitivamente era Zim.

-Muy buen trabajo Skoodge,-Le dijo al llegar hasta ellos.- ahora solo tenemos que…

-Espera Zim,-Le detuvo.- yo no hice nada, mejor agradécele a Leggy.

-E-espera,-Dijo este último.- ¿Me estás diciendo que Zim es el Más Alto?

-Leggy, te advertí que si te lo decía yo mismo no me ibas a creer.

-Así es Leggy,-Zim tomo la palabra.- ¡Yo soy Zim! ¡El Más Alto Zim!-Y con aire de victoria levanto los brazos y con los puños bien cerrados. Pareciera que la idea ya le había gustado, y con ella había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, ya no el irken que se dejaba manipular por un terrícola. A Skoodge eso le agrado verlo.

-Yo…yo nunca me imaginé que de verdad fueras a ser tú, Zim.-Dijo Leggy.

-¡Pero Zim siempre ha sido el indicado! Y me alegra que ya haya llegado la hora de que eso se reconozca. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ir hasta donde Rojo y Purpura y exigirles lo que le pertenece a Zim.-Los tres irkens se dieron prisa para poder encontrar la sala donde Los Más Altos se encontraban dando otra ceremonia donde de nuevo se dedicaban a dar sus "discursos" a los invasores. Ya no se encontraban tan lejos para llegar. Cuando estuvieron frente a la enorme puerta que daba paso a la sala donde debían estar Los Más Altos, esta se abrió automáticamente dándoles el paso, interrumpiendo a su vez todo lo que ahí se estaba haciendo; toda la sala quedo en completo silencio y los ahí reunidos voltearon a mirarlos, la expresión en sus rostros era de sorpresa pura.- ¡Ustedes!-Les gritó Zim a sus líderes.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Rojo, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver mejor, debido a que él y Purpura estaban muy alejados, no sabían de quien se trataba.

-¡Yo soy Zim!-Le respondió con voz firme.

-¿Zim?-Cuestiono Purpura.- ¿Pero que no se supone que estabas muerto?

-¡¿Qué Zim estaba muerto!? ¿Qué les hace creer eso?

Por unos segundos nadie se atrevió a decir nada, hasta que Rojo comenzó a hablar.-En verdad creímos que lo estabas.-Él y su compañero se abrieron paso entre la multitud de irkens mientras Zim acompañado de Leggy y Skoodge hacia lo mismo para poder quedar frente a frente.

-Entonces creyeron mal.-Dijo Zim sin inmutarse para nada. Después de eso Skoodge le hizo segunda.

-Admítanlo, ustedes siempre quisieron que Zim muriera estando en el espacio.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso tienes algo que lo pruebe pequeñín?-Pregunto Rojo en tono desafiante.

-No.-Contesto decidido.-Pero puedo ver el sentimiento del fracaso en sus rostros, el plan que tenían después de todo no les funciono.

-¿Y después de todo, eso que?-Hablo Purpura.- ¿Ustedes en verdad creyeron que sería fácil llegar aquí y decirnos que le concedamos el poder al irken mas inútil y estúpido que puede existir?-Las palabras iban dirigidas estrictamente hacia Zim, quien comenzaba a sentirse sobrecogedoramente ofendido y empezaba a retroceder sobre sus pasos con lentitud.

-¡Aquí los únicos inútiles y estúpidos son ustedes!-Les grito Leggy amenazadoramente.

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Lo dices tú?-Dijo Rojo fingiendo decepción.-Después de que te permitimos tripular una nave Alfa ¿Así es como nos lo agradeces?

-En verdad no saben en el gran problema en el que se han metido.-Dijo Purpura; para inmediatamente después ordenarles a todos los demás.- ¡Mátenlos!-Pero nadie reacciono a la orden, solo se quedaban parados.- ¡¿Qué están esperando!? ¡Dije que los maten!

-Pero…Mis altos…-Hablo un pequeño irken de todos ellos.- ¿Matar a nuestros semejantes? Eso sería en contra de nuestros principios…

-¡No desobedezcas una orden!-Gritó totalmente enfurecido.

-Bien,-Interrumpió Zim con la misma perseverancia, sin sentir más miedo.-si en verdad quieren que moramos, háganlo ustedes mismos en frente de todos. Que vean el tipo de líderes a los que están obedeciendo. No serían más que unos asesinos… ¡Zim no teme morir aquí mismo!

Y de nuevo el silencio. Ni siquiera Rojo y Purpura se atrevían a actuar por su propia cuenta como Zim les había dicho.- ¿Lo ven?-Volvió a encararlos Leggy.-Les dije que eran unos inútiles y estúpidos, no pueden hacer algo solos.

-¡Es verdad!-Una vez más otro irken tomo la palabra; ese pobrecito tenia cargando una especie de mesa sobre su espalda literalmente; se veía que le causaba mucho dolor traerla así todo el tiempo.-Toda mi vida me he dedicado a servirles fielmente, llevándoles siempre todo tipo de bebidas que me encargan, pero nunca se molestan en darme las gracias; y siempre…siempre tengo que cargar con este peso encima de mi ¡Ya no lo soporto!-Finalmente de quito la mesa de encima de sí mismo en señal de protesta.-¡Si van a matar a alguien, que ese sea yo! ¡Ya no quiero seguir viviendo de esta forma!

-¡Yo tampoco lo quiero!-Se oyó la voz de otro irken un poco más lejos. Repentinamente todos los irkens empezaban a decir cosas como _"¡Si, mátenme a mí también!", "¡Ustedes dos apestan siendo Los Más Altos!"_ Al parecer todo el mundo se estaba poniendo del lado de Zim, lo cual le alegro mucho.

-Creo que eso lo dice todo, ellos aclaman a Zim.-Dijo este con superioridad. Los Más Altos inmediatamente fueron acorralados por toda la multitud de irkens y fueron llevados a la fuerza a la sala principal de cruceros voot, mientras Rojo y Purpura protestaban y gritaban que los dejaran tranquilos, pero era inútil. Terminaron siendo metidos contra su voluntad dentro del primer crucero voot que se encontraron, y fueron lanzados al espacio, quedando así bien en claro que no se les permitiría regresar jamás, igual que hicieron con Zim al darle una misión falsa cuando en realidad lo que lograron es que fuera exiliado.

Después del suceso, los irkens no tardaron en aplaudirle a Zim agradeciéndoles que si no fuera por él jamás se hubieran podido deshacer de Rojo y Purpura.

-¡Te lo dije Zim, después de todo estabas destinado para ser el Más Alto!-Exclamo muy entusiasmado el invasor Skoodge.

-No canten victoria aun.-Intervino Leggy; luego se volteó a mirar a Zim.-Los demás no podrán empezar a aclamarte como El Más Alto a menos que cortes dos de tus dedos.

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Pero por qué?-Pregunto este bastante exaltado.

-Es la costumbre Zim.-Le explico.-Desde la Más Alta Miyuki, El Más Alto Spork, e incluso Rojo y Purpura tuvieron que hacerlo para demostrarles a todos su capacidad para gobernar el imperio sin necesitar dos de sus dedos. Claro que aunque Rojo y Purpura pudieron hacerlo, eso no significo que fueran buenos líderes, yo solo espero que tú tampoco nos vayas a decepcionar.

-No Zim…tú no tienes que hacerlo.-Le decía Skoodge con preocupación.

-Pero Leggy tiene razón.-Dijo Zim.-Si eso ya es una costumbre Zim no puede desobedecerla. Zim cortara sus pulgares…igual sus antecesores.

-¡Oigan todos!-Les hablo Leggy a el resto.- ¡Zim dice que cortara sus pulgares!-Ante la noticia todos se pusieron muy felices, daban gritos de ánimo y de felicidad y empezaron a encaminar a Zim de nuevo a la sala de discursos. Al estar ahí Zim se puso delante de todo el mundo para llevar a cabo el dichoso acto; desde el suelo comenzó a elevarse una superficie lisa que le serviría a Zim como una especie de mesa para apoyar ambas manos encima. Con algo de indecisión, pero finalmente apoyo sus manos sobre esta y luego procedió a sacar de su PAK dos extremidades. La punta de estas las posiciono al borde de sus dedos. Todos guardaron absoluto silencio y observaban atentamente.

 _"Esta bien Zim, si vas a hacerlo, que sea ahora"-_ Se dijo.

De un solo y rápido movimiento, Zim hizo que las afiladas puntas de sus extremidades cortaran cual cuchillos sus dos dedos pulgares.

El agonizante grito de dolor no se hizo esperar. Fue un grito tan ensordecedor y fuerte que no quisieras haber estado ahí para oírlo.

Pero eso fue suficiente para que todos se dieran cuenta de que finalmente la era de gobierno del Nuevo Más Alto Zim había comenzado.


	13. Chapter 13

Se oyeron unos golpeteos tocar la puerta, aunque pareciera que eran inseguros, como si en realidad quien quiera que fuera no quisiera que lo escucharan que estaba tocando, como si en realidad no quisiera que le abrieran.

-¡La puerta hizo toc toc!-Exclamo felizmente el pequeño robot quien antes estaba atento mirando fijamente los programas que se transmitían en aquel aparato llamado televisor.

En ese instante Zim salía de la cocina después de haberse dedicado a investigar en su laboratorio todo lo que pudiera acerca de la raza humana.- ¡¿Qué!? ¿Alguien intenta entrar a la base del gran Zim?-El alíen se alteró mucho, no esperaba que nadie llegara de improviso y mucho menos se esperó que quien tocaba hubiera logrado pasar por el jardín de gnomos sin ser atacado por estos. Repentinamente la puerta se vino abajo y un grupo de humanos vestidos con batas blancas y otros más vestidos en traje negro penetraron en la base y no dudaron en arremeter en contra de Zim para atraparlo y evitar que hiciera cualquier movimiento poniéndole una camisa de fuerza.- ¡¿Pero cómo se atreven a irrumpir en la base de Zim de esta forma!? ¡Se van a arrepentir sucios humanos apestosos…!-Decía con bastante furia; pero ninguno ahí le ponía atención a sus palabras realmente, se susurraban entre ellos cosas que Zim no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero seguramente se trataría de algo acerca de él.

-Quítenle el disfraz.-Ordeno uno de ellos. Quienes sujetaban a Zim se encargaron de quitarle la peluca y las lentillas que le hacían guardar su apariencia.

\- ¡Suficiente!-Exclamo ya desesperado al verse totalmente expuesto.-¡G.I.R, activa el modo de defen…!-Pero nunca pudo terminar la oración, le inyectaron por encima de la camisa de fuerza un calmante para hacerlo dormir y que no armara un escándalo. En lo que conducían al impotente alíen al vehículo que lo llevaría a su nuevo destino, otro hombre se encargó de G.I.R; fingiendo una cara amistosa, le mostro al robot con su disfraz de perrito una bolsa en cuyo interior se encontraba una hamburguesa y muchas papas fritas. Cuando la unidad S.I.R. mordió el anzuelo, el hombre no perdió tiempo y también se lo llevo consigo.

Varios de los vecinos de la cuadra salieron de sus hogares para ver que estaba sucediendo, pero los hombre convencieron a todos de que no había de que preocuparse. _"Descuiden, ya todo está bajo control; todos ustedes han quedado a salvo de una posible amenaza extraterrestre."_

Zim se fue todo el trayecto inconsciente. Cuando logro despertarse se dio cuenta con mucho horror que estaba bien sujetado encima de una mesa de necropsia. Encima de él una enorme luz lo alumbraba mientras que los hombres de bata blanca se preparaban con sus afilados instrumentos. No solo ellos, sino que más personas estaban ahí para ver el proceso, los fotógrafos y paparazis no podían faltar. Se encontraban haciéndole preguntas a un humano que igualmente portaba bata blanca y peinado en forma de guadaña acerca de que es lo que harían con el alíen.

-Bueno,-Les respondía.-obviamente lo abriremos y estudiaremos en su interior.

-Profesor Membrana-Habló una reportera.- ¿Sera posible que usted y su equipo nos permitan grabar un poco de lo que ocurra aquí?

El científico lanzo una risilla graciosa e ingenua.- ¡Claro que no!-Soltó de repente, asustando un poco a la mujer.- Eso es un asunto privado, no podemos dejar que se transmita públicamente; sería algo perturbador para algunos televidentes ¿No cree?

-Pero profesor…

-No, no. No estoy dispuesto a seguir hablando. Sera mejor que todos ustedes salgan de aquí ahora porque ya vamos a comenzar.-A duras penas todos fueron sacados de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!-Gritó Zim a los que aún estaban ahí.- ¡Liberen a Zim o si no…!

-¿Desde cuándo se despertó?-Pregunto el profesor, pero nadie supo responderle.

-¡G.I.R!-Le llamaba Zim. Miraba con desesperación para todas direcciones en busca de su ayudante, pero no estaba ahí.- ¡¿Qué le hicieron a G.I.R?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

-No te preocupes, el robot está en buenas manos.-Le dijo el profesor.

-¡Mientes!-Justo en ese momento entraron otras dos personas. Se trataba de un chico con peinado igual al del profesor, con ropa oscura en su mayoría y camisa azul; sobre su rostro llevaba puestos unos cristales circulares y eso a Zim le pareció bastante raro; al mismo tiempo iba acompañado por una humana unos años menor, de cabello morado y un aparato tecnológico entre sus manos.

-¡Ah! Qué bueno que llegaron niños;-Dijo el profesor bastante feliz.

.Quiero ser el primero en ver como se ven los órganos de Zim, papá.-Comento Dib con bastante cinismo.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Por supuesto que no te permitiré hacer eso hijo! Al menos ni yo sería capaz de quitarle la vida a un ser vivo.

-¿Pero por qué no? Si tú mismo les dijiste a los reporteros que…

-Lo hice porque eso es lo que esperan que haga, pero la verdad este alíen merece la vida como todos nosotros. Además…mira esa carita tan tierna…y sus ojos…hay que admitir que es adorable.

-¡Zim no es adorable!-Dijo el alíen.- ¡Zim es una máquina de destrucción! ¡Cuando Zim se libere de esto la pagaran muy caro sucios humanos!

-No estás en posición para decir eso, Zim.-Ataco el muchacho.-No podrás salir tan fácilmente de aquí.

-Ay claro; tu no eres nadie para decirle al gran Zim que puede o no hacer.

-Claro que sí. Si no fuera por mí, no estarías pasando por todo esto ¿Cómo la ves?

-¡¿Tú?! ¡Te vas a arrepentir por lo que has hecho, estúpido humano cabezón!

-¡Suficiente, no estoy cabezón! No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo. Sédenlo, hagan algo para que se calle.-Su padre le hizo caso; tomo una jeringa llena de más calmante y se la inserto una vez más en el brazo. Zim comenzaba a ver oscuro y borroso. La luz que lo alumbraba desde arriba parecía estarse volviendo un destello. Antes de quedar inconsciente de nuevo, Zim giro la cabeza para encontrarse con ese chico el cual ya daba por hecho que odiaba. Intento demostrarle con la miraba un ceño fruncido, pero dudaba de haberlo logrado. El humano de cualquier forma hizo el mismo gesto. Después de so todo quedo en penumbras.

* * *

-No…no… ¡No!-Se despertó repentinamente totalmente alterado. Se acomodó encima de su cama y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para relajarse.

-¡Mi Alto! ¿Se encuentra bien?-Cuando menos se lo espero ya tenía a los dos guardias que cuidaban su habitación desde afuera justo en frente de él.-Grito muy fuerte, creímos que algo andaba mal.

-Zim está bien. Solo fue un mal sueño.-Skoodge en ese momento también entro a la habitación.

-Gracias, ya pueden retirarse.-Les dijo. Los guardias obedecieron y salieron de la habitación.- ¿Puedes decirme que ocurrió Zim?-Aunque fuera su líder, a Skoodge se le hacía raro llamarlo Más Alto. Con todo y lo que habían vivido cuando ambos eran smeets, dirigirse a Zim de manera formal le era difícil; por lo que seguía tratándolo como aun igual, y eso al otro no le molestaba; de hecho, únicamente a Skoodge le permitía que le hablara como un buen amigo.

-Realmente no lo sé. Creo que fue un deja vu.-Le respondió.

-¿Un qué? ¿Eso qué significa?

-Zim aprendió algo acerca de deja vus mientras estaba en la tierra. Los deja vus son experiencias que un ser humano es capaz de sentir al cerciorarse de estar viviendo una experiencia que ya ocurrió.

-¿Cómo? ¿Podrías explicármelo de nuevo? Es que no lo entiendo.-Dijo bastante confundido.

-No importa, de todas formas Zim no cree realmente que sea un deja vu. Es imposible que alguna vez Dib haya sido capaz de eso.-Lo último hubiera sido mucho mejor haberlo simplemente pensado, pues con tan solo oír el nombre de ese humano hizo que Skoodge se pusiera de malas.

-¿Dijiste Dib?-Pregunto algo irritado.

-No te enojes Skoodge, Zim lo dijo sin querer.-Se disculpó este.

-¿Pero…pero como quieres que reaccione? Por culpa de _ese_ por poco y no te conviertes en Más Alto.

-Por favor, te pido que no hables así de él. Además…Zim se convirtió en Más Alto porque fue una decisión propia ¿Recuerdas?

-Aun así, oír ese nombre me pone de mal humor ¿Por qué siempre tienes que recordarlo tan a menudo?

-¡Mientes!-Ataco Zim.

-¡Es cierto Zim! En más de una ocasión te he oído decir o murmurar ese nombre. A veces paso enfrente de tu habitación y te escucho; suena como si lo estuvieras llamando, como si en verdad lo necesitaras contigo.-Zim se sonrojo por completo al oír esto.- Dime ¿Acaso lo extrañas?-El Más Alto no tuvo palabras para continuar, el pequeño Skoodge lo había descubierto y debido a la vergüenza volteo la vista hacia otro lado.-No entiendo por qué Zim.-Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse por la tristeza, incluso ya estaban comenzando a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.- Quiero decir…no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te volviste El Más Alto, pero de cualquier forma yo siempre he estado a tu lado apoyándote, te he mostrado toda mi lealtad. ¡Te he demostrado cuanto te quiero!-Exclamó casi en un grito.-Me importas mucho…y a pesar de eso, pareciera que mis sentimientos no te importan a ti.

-No digas esas cosas, claro que le importas a Zim.

Skoodge lanzo un suspiro de molestia.-De acuerdo, tengo que irme a hacer otras cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? Eres el consejero oficial de Zim, Skoodge; por lo que es tu deber permanecer junto a mí en todo momento y nada más.

-Pues aunque no lo parezca, un consejero oficial también tiene más asuntos pendientes. Si quieres luego seguimos discutiendo esto…-Skoodge se acercó a la compuerta de acero para salir de ahí, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Zim, y finalmente concluyó.-o mejor no.

Zim volvió a quedarse solo en su habitación, en su _aburrida_ habitación, únicamente alumbrada con una suave luz violeta. Ahí no tenía más que su cama para dormir; bueno, básicamente era lo único que necesitaba; también contaba con su propio almacén de golosinas para comer cada que se le antojara, y varios monitores de gran tamaño ocupaban toda una pared para mantener la vigilancia en todo el perímetro. Siempre que Zim no estaba ahí, estaba en las salas principales que conformaban toda la base perteneciente a él, una base exclusivamente para El Mas Alto, ubicada en un lugar que supuestamente se consideraba el centro exacto del Planeta Irk.

Siempre dando órdenes a los irkens, planificando distintos ataques a planetas que los beneficiaran; sinceramente Zim no creyó que llegar a ser El Más Alto fuera así de monótono. Llegaban momentos en los que se hartaba siempre de lo mismo. Es por eso que a veces recordar la tierra era lo único que le sacaba una sonrisa de alegría. Conociendo personas con las cuales llego a encariñarse, en especial con Dib; aunque igual habrá que aclarar que había momentos en los que recordaba y se ponía triste. La primera vez en la que llego a sentirse así fue cuando del padre de los chicos no volvió a saberse nada. Hubo varias veces en las que igual se sentía triste al ver a Gaz y Dib peleando, se lamentaba a si mismo por no haber intervenido en esas peleas por lo menos una vez. Y sobre todo se deprimía bastante al recordar las últimas palabras de Dib antes de volver a Irk.

Desde el interior de su PAK saco un objeto lo suficientemente pequeño que podía ser sostenido perfectamente con una sola mano. Aun le costaba algo de trabajo sostener todo tipo de cosas después de haberse quitado sus dedos, por lo que sujeto el objeto con algo de torpeza. Hace un tiempo atrás habría ordenado registrar todas las Naves Alfa para poder encontrar lo que había dejado olvidado en una de ellas, hasta que lo encontró. Se quedó observándolo un rato. Siempre mantuvo la existencia del reloj en secreto. Le gustaba tenerlo solo para él y recordar los viejos tiempos.

Zim negaba el hecho de que Dib realmente fuera capaz de haberle hecho algo como lo que acababa de soñar, pero tomando en cuenta que antes tuvo el reloj en su poder pudo haberlo usado para hacerle al alíen la vida imposible. Esa posibilidad siempre rondo en la cabeza de Zim; puede que ya se conocieran antes y se llevaran mal y por eso Dib se vengó de esa forma.

Rápidamente oculto de nuevo el reloj en su PAK , se apresuró a alistarse con su armadura que era igual a la de sus antecesores pero esta tenía el color de sus ojos. Envió un mensaje al capitán de guardia por medio del comunicador que portaba en su muñeca derecha, diciéndole que preparara a dos de sus mejores soldados para que lo acompañaran al viaje que estaba dispuesto a hacer; el mismo mensaje le envió a Skoodge para que también estuviera listo.

Pasaron solo pocos minutos para que Skoodge, el capitán y sus dos guardias se presentaran ante Zim y lo escoltaran directamente a la nave que los transportaría.- ¿A dónde quiere ir, Mi Alto?-Cuestiono el capitán una vez ya abordando la nave.

-Llévenme a los laboratorios de Irk.

-¿Se puede saber por qué quiere ir allá?

-No cuestione capitán, solo vamos.

-Como diga.

A llegar a su destino todos los irkens científicos los recibieron algo sorprendidos, pues no se les aviso previamente que venía El Más Alto;pero seguramente se encontraba ah para supervisar el desarrollo de nuevas armas, entre otros prototipos para usarlos en plan de conquista.-¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita, Mi Alto?-Cuestiono uno de ellos.

-Zim vino aquí buscando un objetivo en específico.-Contestó.

-¿Tal vez armas?-Ofreció el otro.-Tenemos muchas que aún están en proceso, pero puedo mostrárselas; síganme todos por favor.-El irken condujo a todo el grupo por todas las salas de los enormes laboratorios, mostrándoles armas de plasma, de lanza fuego, rayos láser, algunos cuantos envases que traían dentro ácidos muy potentes para muchas utilidades, así como venenos extremadamente nocivos.

-A Zim le alegra que estemos avanzando mucho en tecnología, pero en realidad no es nada de esto lo que estoy buscando.

-¿Entonces que es, señor?

-Me imagino que alguna vez ya se haya creado alguna máquina para viajar en el tiempo ¿O no?

-Eh…bueno, la verdad es que sí, tenemos una; pero está en otra sala muy alejada, una que casi no se ocupa.

-Guíanos allá.-El irken acato la orden y los condujo hasta donde estaba una puerta hecha de puro acero, especialmente cerrada, solo podía ser abierta mediante la clave de voz. El irken se inclinó un poco para susurrar unas palabras al detector y al final este les dio el acceso a la sala.

-Eh aquí, la máquina del tiempo.-Dijo el irken con mucho ímpetu. Se trataba de un portal que debía ser activado mediante controles y demás palancas que estaban en un tablero. En él se elegía la fecha exacta a la que se quería viajar, y no solo eso, sino también al lugar; podría elegirse incluso cualquier planeta existente en la galaxia y la maquina te transportaba hasta allí.

-¿En verdad funciona?-Cuestiono Skoodge, no muy seguro de que eso fuera posible.

-¡Pero claro que funciona!-Dijo el irken.-Oh…tal vez…la verdad es que nunca la hemos probado. Esta máquina fue fabricada en los tiempos de gobierno de La Más Alta Miyuki; ella era una gran adoradora de la ciencia y la tecnología irken; más que nada ella anhelaba hacernos crecer en ese aspecto, y básicamente logro ese objetivo aun si ya no está aquí. Ella misma ordeno la construcción de una del tiempo porque creía que nos sería útil; pero justo antes de poder ver su efectividad…a La Más Alta…le ocurrió…esa desgracia, ya saben cuál ¿Verdad?-Pregunto algo nervioso.

-Oh si, lo recordamos.-Respondió Zim con la intención de que no recordaran quien él fue el causante de todo aquello.

-Además.-Continuo aun hablando el irken científico.-Los Más Altos Rojo y Purpura nunca se vieron en la necesidad de utilizarla, hasta llegaron a decir que Miyuki perdió su tiempo en querer crear este artefacto que según ellos no serviría.

-Pues vamos a averiguar eso.-Dijo Zim.-Zim será el primer Más Alto que utilice la máquina del tiempo.

-¡¿Qué!?-Exclamo Skoodge.- ¡Zim, no hagas eso, es peligroso!

-Zim necesita hacerlo Skoodge.

-No entiendo para que o por qué.

-Zim necesita comprobar algo; y para eso es necesario viajar al pasado.

-¡Escucha lo que dices, es una estupidez! -Zim se dispuso a guardar silencio y escuchar lo que Skoodge tenía que decir.-Como consejero oficial del Más Alto Zim…vaya, obviamente te aconsejo que no lo hagas, es ridículo. Nadie nunca se atrevería a comprobar tontas teorías, o lo que sea, viajando al pasado. Todo eso se comprueba con lo que ya se tiene en el presente.

-Te comprendo exactamente Skoodge, es solo que como El Más Alto que soy, estoy en todo mi derecho de rechazar cualquier consejo que venga de tu parte, y lo hare ahora; además de que Zm carece de lo que necesita estar en el presente, es por eso que hago esto.-Se volteó a mirar al irken de ciencia.-Rápido, enciende esta cosa y veamos si sirve.

-S-si señor.-Titubeo el pequeño. Se acercó al tablero de control; movió palancas, presiono botones, hasta que finalmente el portal funcionó, creando un vórtice colorido que al atravesarse te llevaría atrás en el tiempo y al lugar indicado.

-Zim quiere viajara al planeta tierra; hace…tres meses terrestres en el pasado.

-¡Zim no vayas allá!-Le rogaba Skoodge. Pero el otro no lo escuchaba, había tomado una decisión y no se retractaría.

-Me gustaría advertirle, Mi Alto,-Comento el irken científico.-que se supone que el vórtice solo permanecerá abierto máximo una hora terrestre; si no usted no vuelve a traspasarlo antes de que esa hora transcurra, se quedara atrapado ahí a menos que uno de nosotros vaya y lo rescate.

-Skoodge,-Le miro.- tu quedaras a cargo de ir por Zim en caso de que no logre regresar.

-Pero…Zim…

-Ya lo dije Skoodge; Zim confía en ti.-El aludido se quedó callado, ahora solo observaba.

Lentamente Zim se acercó al portal y atravesó el vórtice con todo su brazo; al comprobar que era seguro comenzó a introducir todo su cuerpo hasta que ya no hubo rastro del más Alto en aquella habitación.

-En este momento nuestro Más Alto debe estar traspasando la dimensión tiempo-espacio; si es así, llegará a la tierra en un santiamén, y justo tres meses atrás como él quiso.

* * *

Un pequeño punto colorido apareció repentinamente levitando por si solo; el puntito iba haciéndose cada vez más grande hasta adquirir el tamaño suficiente para que ahí pasara una persona. Desde ahí fue Zim quien salió empujado bruscamente y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el suelo. Se levantó algo adolorido y se limpió su armadura con las manos para quitarse el polvo. Cuando dio un vistazo a su alrededor, no cabía de su propia alegría; en verdad la máquina del tiempo irken funcionó después de todo. Ahora él estaba justamente sobre su propio jardín en la base de la tierra; ese debía ser el día en que el llego y se instaló ahí por primera vez; por un momento pensó que sus propios gnomos comenzarían a atacarlo, pero eso no ocurrió. A lo lejos de ahí se percató de la presencia de Dib y Gaz detrás de unos arbustos.

 _-¡No es posible! ¿Cómo es que a los demás no les importo lo que acaba de ocurrir? Pero…por otro lado ¡Mira Gaz, al fin tengo pruebas irrefutables!-Grito Dib con alegría mientras le mostraba a Gaz su teléfono celular._

 _-Bueno, debo admitir que por un momento pensé que saltarías de entre los arbustos gritando "¡Te tengo ahora Zim!" o algo como eso._

 _-Oh no, yo jamás cometería ese error dos veces._

 _-No, de hecho lo cometiste más de dos veces._

 _-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es ir al programa de Misterios Misteriosos y mostrarles lo que tenemos.-_ Zim se acercó hasta ellos con paso decidido. Al parecer los hermanos no se daban cuenta de su presencia; Zim ya estaba justamente detrás de Dib y a pocos centímetros de que su mano sujetara su brazo; pero al querer hacer esto, toda su mano traspaso el cuerpo del chico, como si de un fantasma se tratara. Este hecho lo dejo con la boca abierta, per de ahí comprendió que cualquier intento para hacer algo era inútil; de nada le serviría si era invisible y no podía cambiar el pasado. Justo en frente de sus ojos observo como Dib y Gaz se alejaban de ahí.

Decidio seguir a los chicos para ver hasta llegarían. Efectivamente lograron llegar a los foros de grabación del programa que tanto le gustaba a Dib, no sin antes haberse perdido varias veces durante el camino. Esto fue prueba suficiente para que Zim se diera cuenta de que Dib fue la causa de todo lo que le sucedió.

 _"Lo que sigue ya lo sé; Dib convencerá a todos los humanos de ir e infiltrarse en la base de Zim; de esa forma fue que pudieron atraparme." –_ Zim regreso solo de vuelta hasta su base; el vórtice aún estaba abierto y seguía ahí _.-"Y ni pensar que todo eso ocurrirá en menos de una hora. No puedo creer que en verdad lo haya hecho, Dib es un humano descarado. Si Zim pudiera hacer algo para evitar esto, lo haría, pero si no puede verme nadie ¿De qué sirve? No puedo interferir en el pasado…pero tal vez si pueda en el futuro. Prepárate Dib, porque esto no se quedara así, Zim tomara venganza por lo que has hecho."_

Zim de un solo salto volvió a entrar en el vórtice que lo llevaría de regreso a Irk; el vórtice desapareció tal cual al principio apareció.

Y claro, si El Más Alto decía que cobraría venganza, obviamente cumpliría con su palabra.


	14. Chapter 14

-Zim está tardando mucho en volver.-Dijo Skoodge con preocupación.-Si no vuelve tendré que ir yo por él.

-Seamos pacientes, estoy seguro de que nada malo pasará.-Comento el irken científico. En ese momento en el tablero de control de aquella maquina comenzaron a parpadear algunas luces, indicando que alguien atravesaría el portal en cualquier momento.-Ahí esta, ese debe ser El más Alto.-La mano de Zim salió desde el otro lado y Skoodge y los demás se acercaron para ayudar a Zim a salir.

Cuando finalmente Zim estuvo fuera de peligro, Skoodge le pregunto.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí.-Respondió un poco cansado.-Estoy bien; pero necesito regresar.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué?

-Las cosas no pueden quedarse así. Debo regresar y darle al Dib humano una lección.-Zim salio de la sala y fue directamente hacia donde antes el irken científico les había mostrado los avances en armas de destrucción. Tomó un arma cuya función era disparar esferas compuestas de antimateria. A donde quiera que el arma se disparara, la antimateria se encargaría de hacer desaparecer a lo que fuera que le apuntara.-Esto servirá.-Se dijo a sí mismo. Volvió de nuevo hacia donde los demás.

-¡Cuidado Mi Alto!-Advirtió el irken.-Esa arma es potentemente peligrosa y destructiva.

-Sí, lo sé, por eso mismo la escogí.

-¿Vas a utilizar eso en serio?-Cuestiono Skoodge sin salir de su asombro.

-Es la mejor opción que encontré.

-¿No crees que exageras?

-¡Zim no exagera! Solamente hare lo que es justo.

-Pero acabas de regresar. Simplemente no puedes volver así como así ¿Y solo por querer darle a ese humano una lección? No vale la pena, Zim.

-Claro que voy a ir. Si hubiera podido, me hubiera vengado del Dib ahí mismo cuando lo tuve enfrente, pero no pude hacerlo.

-Eso se debe, Mi Alto-Comento el otro irken.-a que usted viajo al pasado, pero los acontecimientos que ya ocurrieron ahí no pueden cambiarse, se quedaran tal y como están.

-Entonces no iré al pasado de nuevo, esta vez viajare a la tierra en tiempo presente.

-Pero Zim ¿Qué ocurrió allá para que tomaras esta decisión?-Le hablo su consejero.

-Ese humano me engaño…todo el tiempo lo hizo, por eso debe pagar.

-Bueno debo decir que eso no me sorprende; a veces esos humanos mienten…lo hacen todo el tiempo. Y te apuesto a que los demás humanos no sabrían diferenciar cuando realmente no se mienten los unos con los otros.

-En eso tienes razón Skoodge, a los humanos les gusta mentir. Y creo que sobre todo al Dib… ¡¿Pero mentirle a Zim?! ¡¿Al grandioso Zim!? No se lo permito. ¡Tú!-Señalo al irken.-Haz que la maquina funcione de nuevo.

-A la orden.-Volvió a hacer unos ajustes y una vez más el vórtice apareció para hacer a Zim volver.

-Déjame ir contigo Zim.-Pidió Skoodge.

-Necesito que te quedes aquí. Estarás mejor.

-Te equivocas, en ningún lado puedo estar seguro, ni siquiera tranquilo, si no estás conmigo.

-Zim regresara en cuanto termine esto. Por favor Skoodge, no me sigas.-Y de nuevo despareció al atravesar el vórtice. Todos tenían la esperanza de que regresara sano y salvo.

* * *

El vórtice se abrió paso lentamente a ir apareciendo como la primera vez, aumentando su tamaño al pasar de los segundos hasta que Zim lo atravesó, llegando a la tierra, y justamente enfrente de las rejas que permitían el paso a los automóviles y entrar a la mansión Membrana. Las rejas estaban cerradas con cadena y candado, el vigía no estaba ahí en su puesto, y Zim aprovecho la oportunidad para que con la ayuda de su arma disparara directamente a esa seguridad. La esfera de antimateria desapareció rápidamente el acero que conformaba el candado y cadena, permitiéndole al irken empujar las rejas e introducirse con toda la libertad hacia el lugar al que por algún tiempo llamo "su hogar."

Al acercarse lo suficiente hasta uno de los ventanales, Zim se asomó para mirar adentro. Al parecer no se veía que hubiera nadie. _"Espero que el viaje de Zim no haya sido en vano."-_ Se dijo. Se dio cuenta también de que ese mismo ventanal no tenía puesto el seguro. Lo deslizo entonces para poder entrar y con mucho cuidado se metió procurando no hacer mucho ruido por si las dudas. Miro a su alrededor, como queriendo recordar una vez más todo lo que ahí había vivido. En todo el tiempo que paso ausente de la tierra las paredes de la mansión debieron haber sido remodeladas, pintándolas de un color melón que daban una agradable vista. También había otros muebles que antes no estaban, se veían nuevos e igualmente hacían lucirle a la casa muy bien. _"Se las han arreglado para vivir una buena vida aun después de que me fui."_ Siguió su camino; subiendo las escaleras con paso lento y pausado. Al llegar a las habitaciones de los chicos se detuvo en la que era de Gaz y pego una de sus antenas a la puerta para escuchar si de casualidad la adolescente estaba ahí, jugando sus videojuegos o cualquier cosa. Nada. Entonces se siguió a la habitación del humano. Esta vez empujo la puerta para abrirla, tal y como lo hicieron los hombres en el sueño que tuvo.

Ahí estaba quien tanto buscaba, en el momento en que lo vio estaba leyendo un de sus muchos libros de lo paranormal. El otro, al ver al irken en su habitación, soltó un grito tanto de sorpresa como de miedo, levantándose rápidamente del escritorio en donde estaba sentado, se enfrentó al extraterrestre diciendo:

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Por qué has venido aquí!? ¡¿Cómo entraste?!

-¡Silencio, estúpido humano! ¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Yo soy Zim!

Dib se quedó perplejo ante lo que acababa de oír ¿Era Zim? ¿De verdad?-N-no puedo creerlo. Zim…has cambiado tanto desde que te fuiste. Te vez más…maduro.

-Sí, lo mismo digo de ti.-Respondió sin mucho interés.

Al menos suponía que Zim debía haber vuelto por alguna razón pero ¿Cuál? Porque ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que Zim se fue y Dib se hizo a la idea de que nunca lo volvería a ver; sin embargo ahí estaba justo enfrente de sus ojos. -Zim…-Repitió sorprendido.- ¿Por qué has vuelto?

-¡Por ti!-Exclamo con enojo.- ¡El gran Zim no hubiera regresado hasta este patético lugar de no ser por ti!

-¿Por mí?-Zim comenzaba a creer que Dib se veía muy tonto repitiendo todo lo que decía. Estaba a punto de contestarle pero fue interrumpido.-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué razón volverías hasta acá…siendo que ahora eres "El Más Alto", no? Se supone que deberías estar en tu planeta dando órdenes y todo eso.

-¡Exactamente! Eso se supone que debería estar haciendo ahora ¡Pero no! Zim ha descubierto tu farsa Dib; creíste que me podrías mantener engañado por siempre al ofrecerme amablemente que me quedara aquí contigo, mientras fingías ser un buen humano y que nada había pasado. Pero ya lo descubrí, no lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera viajado con Skoodge hasta irk. Descubrí que tú fuiste el que ocasiono que mi misión como ex invasor fracasara. Tu les dijiste a los demás humanos donde estaba mi base.-Las palabras de Zim se oían realmente molestas. Dib nunca antes hubiera pensado que Zim fuera capaz de enojarse tanto como entonces. Mientras el irken hablaba, a su vez se acercaba amenazante con el objetivo de quedar a pocos centímetros del humano, en cambio que este último retrocedía.

-Zim p-por favor…cálmate…y-yo no tengo idea de lo que hablas.

-¡Mientes! Claro que lo sabes pero no quieres admitirlo. ¡Por eso te odio! Eres un mentiroso. Pero no importa, cuando termine con tu existencia Zim ya no se preocupara más por cosas como estas.-El arma que todo ese tiempo había ocultado detrás de sí, la preparo para disparar.

-¡Zim espera, no lo hagas!

-Ya es tarde para arrepentirse humano.

-¡Sé que no te atreverás!

-Oh ¿Me estas retando? Ya verás como si lo hago.-Volvió a apuntar su arma, y esta vez bien puesta para cumplir su objetivo; nada podía fallar…hasta nunca Dib Membrana.

Claro que nunca se esperó con la intromisión de la hermana, quien llegando desde detrás de él y con un bate de beisbol en mano, le propino semejante golpe en la sien que quedo desmayado al instante.

-¡Gaz, muchas gracias por salvarme!-Cometo el chico, y apuesto a que nunca antes se sintió tan feliz de que fuera ella quien le salvara la vida.

-¿Qué yo que?-Pregunto confundida. Miro por un momento el cuerpo inerte en el suelo y el arma que portaba consigo.-Oh no; de haber sabido que las intenciones de Zim eran acabar contigo, no lo hubiera golpeado, al contrario, creo que me habría hecho un favor a mí con eso.-Dib frunció el ceño con molestia.-Solo lo golpee porque escuche su voz irritante desde mi habitación, hizo que me despertara de malas.

-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer ahora? Hay un extraterrestre desmayado en mi habitación, no podemos dejarlo aquí.

-"¿Qué _vamos_ a hacer?"-Repitió Gaz no muy convencida por las palabras de su hermano.-Me suena a manada, Dib. Encárgate tu solo de eso. Después de todo no tuviste problemas incluso con recibir a Zim meses antes aquí mismo. Oh…y si no mal recuerdo, hasta le dejabas dormir contigo.

-Cállate.-Se sonrojo el chico.-Esas cosas ya no importan.

-A ver qué haces para deshacerte de él, pero aquí adentro no lo quiero.

-Hay que pedirle ayuda a Sebastián, el siempre sabe qué hacer.

-¿Por qué Sebastián siempre ha tenido que resolver todos tus problemas? Ya estas a poco de ser un adulto, deberías resolverlos tú mismo.

-No me sermonees. Lo voy a llamar y punto.-Dib salió de ahí en busca de su teléfono celular, mientras Gaz se quedaba. Una vez más le dio curiosidad por mirar a Zim, y lo hizo; en especial fijó su vista en el PAK de este.

 _"Siempre he tenido la curiosidad de por qué los irkens cargan con esas cosas. Me pregunto que tendrán dentro"-_ Sin poderlo evitar, Gaz de una forma u otra logro abrir el PAK , encontrando ahí adentro y con gran sorpresa lo que siempre busco para desaparecer aquel presente alterno en el que ella y Dib han vivido por tanto tiempo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Al fin me decidí por publicar los tres ultimos capitulos de un jalón. Si no era hoy no sería nunca lol**

* * *

-Listo Gaz.-Dib terminaba de llamarle a Sebastián por teléfono y ahora se dirigía de vuelta con su hermana.-Sebastián dice que estará aquí en unos momentos.

La chica ignoró sus palabras, y levantando su mano derecha le mostro lo que sostenía.-Mira esto.-Dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿D-de donde lo sacaste?-Pregunto con incredulidad.-Creí dar esa cosa por perdida ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Zim lo estaba guardando dentro de su PAK.-Respondió ella.

Dib se quedó sin habla.-E-espera… ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro que sí. Y bueno, ahora que lo tengo en mis manos podré hacer lo que siempre quise.

-¿A-a que te refieres exactamente?-Pregunto con miedo.

-Voy a acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas.-Dijo en tono siniestro. Sin dejar que Dib pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, ella misma se colocó el reloj en su muñeca.-Vamos ¿Qué esperas? Agarra mi mano y revirtamos todo esto.

-Pero…-Sin embargo no pudo continuar, Gaz había vuelto a tomar la palabra.

-Apresúrate, no voy a aceptar un "no" como respuesta. Además, sé que a ti también te gustaría volver la normalidad.

-Claro que no.-Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

Gaz suspiro.-Al menos…hazlo por él.-Señalo a Zim. Dib la vio confundido.

-¿Por Zim? ¡Él intento matarme! ¡¿No te das cuenta?!

-¡Lo hizo gracias a que descubrió tu engaño ¿O no?! Solo piénsalo, si volvemos al pasado, tal vez pueda evitarse que esto ocurra.-Dib se quedó pensándolo un rato; y por fin llego a una conclusión.

-Gaz…tienes razón. Creo que regresar todo a la normalidad será lo mejor.-Antes de poder partir, el humano se inclinó junto al cuerpo de Zim; lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, igual como la vez en la que "volvieron a conocerse" y tiernamente deposito un beso en su mejilla.

-Pfff…por favor… ¿Te he mencionado que eres muy cursi, Dib?-Dijo Gaz observando la escena.-Él ni siquiera se enterara si le diste ese beso o no.-En verdad Gaz tenía razón, ni siquiera le debió haber dado ese beso. Con mucho cuidado volvió a dejar el cuerpo de Zim en el suelo, y volvió junto a su hermana.-Oye…no te preocupes…cuando regresemos…él estará bien.

-Lo sé.-Contesto un poco más tranquilo, incluso pudo notarse que sonreía.

Inmediatamente tomo a Dib de la mano y lo obligo a que con ella sostuviera la suya.-Yo recuerdo exactamente el día en el que usamos el reloj por primera vez. Ahí vamos a regresar ¿Entendiste?-Le preguntó furiosa.

-E-está bien, si entiendo, no te enojes.-Contesto intimidado. Después de que su hermana configuro el aparato de nueva cuenta y hubiera pulsado el botón, ambos se vieron envueltos de imágenes de su vida diaria que transcurrían hacia atrás. Todo ocurrió de forma tan rápida que en un santiamén volvieron justamente al lugar donde todo había iniciado: su vieja casa.- ¿Y…y bien?-Pregunto Dib.-Creo que…-Hubiera podido terminar lo que decía pero un ruido lo interrumpió. El chillido de un chimpancé.

-Mira eso.-Comento Gaz.-El chimpancé que papá trajo sigue aquí.-En efecto la jaula con el chimpancé adentro seguía en el mismo lugar en donde la habían dejado; encima de la mesa del centro de la sala.-Amm…hola.-Le dijo al animal.-Parece que ni siquiera has intentando escaparte de ahí ¿verdad?-En respuesta el chimpancé volvió a chillar, pero pareciera que hasta él estaba complacido de ver a los chicos de nuevo.-Si…a decir verdad también te extrañe.-Dijo la chica.-Se siente bien estar de vuelta.

-E-espera.-Le hablo su hermano.-Significa que… ¿Papá aún está a salvo?

-Significa que lo que le haya ocurrido en, y al avión, en realidad no pasó. Y de hecho nunca pasará.-Diciendo esto se quitó el reloj y lo lanzo al suelo. Inmediatamente le dio unos buenos pisotones con el pie, ocasionando que el objeto fuera desbaratándose. Primero el cristal se rompió, luego las manecillas que ya se habían salido de su lugar, los pequeños engranes y tornillos sufrieron el mismo destino, e incluso los eslabones de metal terminaron rotos. Todo eso, y ni siquiera a los diez pisotones había llegado.

-¡¿Pero qué has hecho!?-Le reprendió el mayor.- ¡¿Te das cuenta de que esto ya no se va a poder arreglar!?-Iba a hincarse con el fin de recoger todas las piezas del suelo, pero la chica le detuvo.

-Déjalo así; lo hice a propósito para que ya no intentes ni puedas hacer nada. Solo hice lo que debí hacer desde el principio y ahora… todo termino.-Completo su hermana.-Ya no quiero volver a hacer viajes en el tiempo. Solo ocasionan problemas.

-Pero…pero entonces todo lo que vivimos…

-Jamás ocurrió.-Le dijo sin más.-Olvídate de todo eso. Nunca vivimos en una mansión, a papá nunca le pasó nada, nunca tuvimos sirvientes, y de lo tuyo con Zim, ni hablar. Es como si tú y él se siguiera odiando a muerte.-Se acercó hasta el sofá, como si nada tomo el control y se puso a ver televisión.

Mientras tanto Dib al parecer ya no sabía que más decir. En un instante su hermana menor acabo con toda la vida que ambos poseían.- Yo…yo…no sé…creo que necesito estar solo.-Con rapidez comenzó a subir las escaleras, como si tuviera mucha prisa de llegar hasta arriba.

-A veces mi hermano es un llorón ¿Sabes?-Le dijo Gaz al chimpancé sin darle mucha importancia.

Cuando Dib abrió la puerta de su cuarto, se sorprendió al ver todo desordenado, como si por ahí hubiera pasado un huracán que ocasiono ese desastre. _"Que tonto…si he sido yo mismo quien lo hizo"_

El chico empezó a levantar todas las cosas que tuviera a su alcance y lo fue colocando encima de su cama cuando mucho. Fue entonces que se percató del vendaje que cubría su mano aun sangrante. Suspiro; ese corte que se había hecho dolía demasiado.

Fue entonces cuando se escucharon unos golpeteos en la puerta de la planta baja. Al parecer Gaz ya se había adelantado para atender. Ahí el mismísimo Profesor membrana llego.

-¡Papá, estas bien!-Sin poderlo evitar, la joven le da un gran abrazo al verlo; ocasionando que tirara todas las bolsas del mandado que cargaba en sus manos.

-Oh hija, mira lo que has provocado, me hiciste tirar la comida.

-¡Me da gusto verte de nuevo!-Le contesto aun abrazándolo.

-Vamos princesa, no es para tanto, solo me tarde unos minutos en el supermercado, y eso porque había una fila muy larga en donde me forme.

-Te eche mucho de menos.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Bueno si…yo también los extrañe a ti y a tu hermano.

-¡Papá, estas vivo!-Dib había regresado abajo, hizo igual que su hermana, y estrujo a su padre con un gran abrazo lleno de cariño.

-sí. Yo… ¿Qué?-Pregunto confundido.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué de repente actúan así?

-Por nada.-Contestaron ambos después de haberse mirado el uno al otro discretamente. ¿Desde cuándo que entre ellos no se daban un abrazo familiar? El profesor debía admitir que ese comportamiento en sus hijos le parecía muy extraño. No solían ponerse cariñosos así como así. Pero de todas formas ¡Que importa! Ahora estaban reunidos y parecían estar felices. No pudo evitar devolverles el gesto a ambos, demostrándoles cuanto los quería.

-Sé que nunca se los demuestro hijos, pero en verdad, me preocupo por ustedes.-Los dos muchachos casi pudieron jurar que su padre estaba llorando detrás de esos goggles gruesos que siempre usaba para cubrir sus ojos.-Vamos, ayúdenme a recoger lo que se cayó.-Dijo para cambiar el tema.

 _"Ok, ese momento fue lindo mientras duro"_ -Se dijeron Gaz y Dib para sí. Ambos entendían que el profesor no era muy dado a mostrar sus sentimientos, pero al menos lograron hacer que se dieran un abrazo y eso para ellos ya era un gran logro.

Los chicos comenzaron a ayudarle a su padre a lo que les dijo, pero algo los detuvo.

-¡¿Quién ha hecho semejante atrocidad?!-Exclamo fuera de sí al ver los destrozos del reloj que supuestamente debería estar abajo en su laboratorio.

-Eh…bueno…veras papá…-Comenzó a hablar su hijo.

-Yo lo hice.-Le dijo Gaz bastante arrepentida, terminando la frase de una buena vez.

-¿Gaz? Pero ¿Por qué?-Le pregunto aturdido.

-Es que…no vi la necesidad de crear una máquina del tiempo como esa. Gracias a ello, te pasaste, como tu bien dices, dos meses sin prestarnos la atención que necesitamos. Tu trabajo ocasiona que no estés con nosotros; eso me hizo enojar…y por eso lo rompí.

-Pero…pero…tu sabias lo mucho que significaba esto para mí. Trabaje muy duro ¿Ahora que le voy a decir a la prensa de esto?

-Cancélalo todo papá.-Respondió Dib en defensa de Gaz.-Diles que ocurrió un accidente. Ellos comprenderán. Además Gaz tiene razón. Comprendemos lo que haces, y que por eso no estés con nosotros como deberías pero…aun así la familia siempre debe ser primero.-Luego de decir esto, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y de ahí saco la fotografía que llevaba con él.-A ella le hubiera gustado que estuvieras a nuestro lado antes de cualquiera otra cosa.

El profesor extendió la mano igual para tomar aquella foto. Una vez que vio de quien se trataba no pudo evitar preguntar.-Dib… ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

-Estaba entre las páginas de un libro. La encontré apenas hoy.

-Yo…ya ni siquiera recordaba esta foto.-Dijo con voz melancólica.- Bueno, la verdad si pero… después de tantos años sin verla creí que se habría perdido para siempre. Todavía recuerdo el día en que la tome. En ese entonces su madre me había confesado la noticia de que estaba embarazada de un niño.-Miro a Dib por un segundo.-Y es por eso que se le ve tan feliz aquí.-Refiriéndose a la fotografía de nuevo.

-¿Y tú también estabas feliz?

-¡Que pregunta! ¡Claro que estaba feliz, Dib!

-Papá,-Intervino la chica.-en esta foto también se ve que ella lleva un reloj idéntico al que rompí yo.

-Oh sí. He de confesarles ahora, que ambos relojes son el mismo en realidad. Cuando Debbie murió, tuve que irme deshaciendo de sus cosas de a poco. De lo único de lo que no me pude deshacer fue de ese reloj. Yo mismo se lo regale una vez cuando estuvimos en un picnic. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, ella se veía un poco desanimada por mi culpa. En ese entonces no le preste la suficiente atención. Y les estoy haciendo lo mismo a ustedes; ni siquiera se merecen tenerme como padre ¡Soy un hombre terrible!

-¡No digas eso, no lo eres!-Intervino Dib.

-Eres el mejor padre del mundo.-Le apoyo Gaz.-Cualquier otro chico quisiera ser tu hijo.

-Me doy cuenta…-Les dijo.- de que hice mal en querer convertir un objeto tan preciado como ese reloj en un simple método para hacer avanzar a la ciencia. Cosas como esa no deben hacerse. Por eso Gaz…-Le miro.-te agradezco de que lo hayas roto. Es mejor eso a que yo hubiera seguido pensando en usarlo para una tontería tan grande como rebajarlo a una tonta "máquina del tiempo" que seguramente ni siquiera iba a funcionar.

Gaz volvió a darse ánimos con lo que su padre acaba de decir.-Pero entonces ¿Qué pasara con la prensa? La única opción que se me ocurre es la que Dib propuso.

-Así es.-Continuo el mencionado.-Llámales ahora mismo papá. Antes de que lleguen.

-Supongo que…esa es la única opción que me queda ¡Lo hare!-Exclamo, alentándose él mismo.-Ustedes de mientras encárguense de recoger el desastre.- Entonces salo de ahí en busca de su celular para darle a la prensa el comunicado.

Gaz se quedó un rato observando a su hermano con mirada dudosa en cuanto él se inclinó para levantar las pequeñas piezas del reloj.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto este al sentir la mirada de su hermana sobre él.

-Al parecer te alegro volver a ver a papá más de lo que me imaginaba. No pensé que fueras a actuar tan alegre.

-Es nuestro padre ¿Cómo esperabas que actuara? Claro que tal vez al principio me alegro no saber nada de él. Pero muy en el fondo…de verdad lo extrañaba.

-Me alegra de que al fin lo admitas. Pero bueno, basta de charla; será mejor que te apures para irte.

-¿I-irme? ¿A dónde?

-¿Cómo que a dónde? A tu escuela. Se supone que deberías estar ahí para ¿Qué era? Pintar las aulas, o algo así.

Dib se apresuró para mirar la hora en un reloj de pared. Eran exactamente las dos y media.

-¡Por Mercurio! ¡Es cierto, lo olvide! ¡Tengo que estar en la escuela a las tres en punto!

-Pues solo tienes media hora, apresúrate o no llegaras.

Entonces Dib salió corriendo de casa lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron.

Ni siquiera había corrido lo suficiente pero ya comenzaba a cansarse; y aun así él seguía. No se daría el lujo de faltar; al menos quería desmotarle al director que sí era un muchacho responsable. Seguramente aquel decano estaría esperando por su llegada, y Dib no quería hacerlo esperar más.

Ahora sí, ya había logrado avanzar la mitad del camino. Miraba a su alrededor por donde iba pasando, y se le ocurrió que tal vez podría acortar el recorrido si se iba por la siguiente calle que pensaba tomar como atajo. Así lo hizo y en pocos minutos ya veía delante de él que se acercaba cada vez más a la escuela.

Al encontrarse justo en la entrada del edificio, tal y como había previsto, ahí estaba el director. Se acercó hasta él y le dijo.-Perdone la tardanza es que…perdí la noción del tiempo.-Se disculpó.

-No se preocupe joven,-Respondió con tranquilidad.- yo sé que usted es un muchacho que cumple con sus obligaciones; ya decía yo que llegaría pronto. Acompáñeme, por favor.-El chico siguió al director hasta adentro de la escuela, y el mayor se detuvo en una puerta cuyo letrero decía _"Cuarto de servicio"_ , ahí era donde los conserjes guardaban todas las cosas de limpieza que ocupaban.

Del interior de ese pequeño cuarto, el director saco dos latas de pintura ya preparada, una brocha, rodillo, y se lo entregó todo a Dib.-Con esto será suficiente.-Dijo.-Yo volveré mas tarde para inspeccionar que el trabajo esté bien hecho.

-Claro, ya vera que cuando vuelva todo estará en orden.

-Así lo espero.-El decano se despido del joven y este último se fue con los materiales dados al salón que se le indico pintar primero, que casualmente era en donde él y sus demás compañeros recibían sus clases.

Bien apenas dio el primer paso al interior de su aula y pudo ver ahí a…

-¡¿Zim?!

El extraterrestre, quien hasta ese momento no noto la presencia del humano por estar encargándose de pintar la pared, se giró para poder mirarlo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras por aquí, estúpido saco de carne!-Oh sí. Hasta ahora lo recordaba. No solo era él quien tenía que pintar todos los salones; sino que tendría que hacerlo en compañía de Zim. -¡¿Acaso pensabas dejar que Zim hiciera todo el trabajo?!-Continúo diciendo. Estaba furioso, pero eso a Dib no le importó; solo se concentraba en mirarlo a medida que en sus labios se mostraba una sonrisa complacida. Dejando las cosas en el suelo, y con un paso normal se acercó para quedar junto al otro y sin que el alíen se lo esperara, fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo por parte del humano.

-¡Zim, me alegra mucho verte! ¡Qué bueno que sea tú de nuevo!

-¿Q-que crees que haces humano apestoso? ¡Suelta a Zim!-Forcejeo hasta que al fin pudo hacer que Dib dejara de abrazarlo.- ¡¿De qué diablos hablas tonto?!

-Me refiero a que ya no eres alto. Extrañaba verte siendo más chico que yo.-Comento felizmente.

-¿Pero que estas…?-Zim medito unos segundos lo que Dib acababa de decir, y luego prosiguió.- ¡¿Te estas burlando de la altura de Zim, eh?!

-No, yo solo…

-¡Uy, humano despreciable!-Soltó enfadado.- ¡Pero ya verás que algún día Zim será más alto, y entonces te arrepentirás por…!

-Lo sé.-Dijo, interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto bajando un poco el tono de voz, pero aún seguía confundido.

-Lo sé Zim.-Repitió.- En efecto, llegara el momento en que seas igual de alto que yo. Estas destinado a eso, pero a mí me gusta verte tal y como eres ahora.

-¡¿Cómo puedes saber esas cosas humano?! ¡Es imposible! ¡Actúas muy raro hoy!

-Por favor escucha; no es que esté actuando raro, es que solo quiero remediar las cosas contigo, solo quiero ser amble.-Intento convencerlo.

-¡No! ¡Todo el mundo tiene razón cuando dice que estás loco y…y cabezón! ¡Además hueles feo!

-¡No estoy cabezón!-Muy en su interior, el humano extrañaba que Zim lo llamara con ese apodo, debía admitirlo.-Yo solo…solo quiero que sepas lo que en verdad siento por ti.

-¿Y qué es lo que podrías sentir por Zim? ¿Admiración?-Pregunto con algo de interés.

-Y amor.-Completó tiernamente.

-¿Amor?

-Te...te ofrezco un apretón de manos en señal de confianza.-Dib le ofreció su mano sana, sin embargo, Zim rechazo el gesto abruptamente.

-No.-Se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.-No voy a confiar en un humano apestoso como tu así de fácil.

-Pero…estoy siendo sincero.-Dijo algo resentido.

-¡Mientes! ¿Cómo sé que no es uno de tus trucos para que le demuestres a todos que tenías razón acerca de mí, eh?

Dib no pudo contener gritarle fuertemente para hacerle entender las cosas.- ¡Date cuenta de que yo…!-Pero no termino la oración; se detuvo justo a tiempo al notar que al alzar el tono de su voz hizo que Zim retrocediera con algo de miedo.-No…-Dijo más calmado.-Tienes razón Zim. Ya veo que no voy a convencerte tan fácil. Es que las cosas no son así de sencillas. Pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que me creas.

Zim lo miro dudosamente, pero el humano decidió que sería mejor dejar ahí el tema y ponerse manos a la obra en lo que tenían que hacer. Tomo una lata de pintura, el rodillo, y se puso a pintar la pared que Zim no había podido terminar.

Entonces el otro ya no dijo nada, solo siguió el ejemplo del humano.

Todo el tiempo que se tomaron pintando el aula, fue el más incómodo que hubieran tenido. No se dirigieron la palabra ni una sola vez. Únicamente de vez en cuando Zim sentía la mirada de Dib sobre su persona y viceversa; pero cuando volteaban a comprobarlo, se daban cuenta de que el otro pareciera estar muy concentrado pintando sin hacer nada más.

Era muy doloroso para Dib. Doloroso pero a la vez le causaba alegría. Y la razón de ambas emociones era por el hecho de que Zim actuara como siempre lo había hecho toda su vida. Así de indiferente, así de egocéntrico. Le había confesados sus sentimientos y fue rechazado; pero era comprensible que el irken no accediera a aceptar eso. La única opción que le quedaba era resignarse; pero aun así cumpliría su promesa, le demostraría de las miles de maneras posibles que en verdad lo amaba.

Dib se encargó de pintar toda la pared delantera del salón, en donde estaba el pizarrón. Zim pinto completamente la pared contraria. Dib pinto la pared de la derecha, y Zim la pared izquierda; solo así la labor no se les hizo tan pesada.

La pintura ya se les estaba terminando, pero acabaron justo a tiempo. Al querer comprobar la hora se dieron cuenta de que eran las seis de la tarde.

-Uff, bueno.-Hablo el humano para romper el hielo, mientras contemplaba a su alrededor.-Nos llevó tres horas acabar, pero lo hicimos. Y nos quedó muy bien.

-Sí. En eso tiene razón humano.-Concordó Zim.

Fue entonces que el director entro al aula y saludo a ambos chicos.-Hola muchachos. Veo que les quedo muy bien todo.

-Gracias.-Respondieron a la vez.

-Bueno, ya pueden retirarse por hoy, pero no olviden que mañana deben regresar a la misma hora para continuar con los demás salones.

-Aquí estaremos.-Le dijo Dib.

Al salir de la escuela cada quien tomo el camino para regresar a casa, no sin que antes se pusieran de acuerdo en que llegarían más temprano mañana para que no terminaran el trabajo tan tarde como ahora.

Al llegar, Dib fue recibido con un fuerte regaño por parte de su padre.

-¡Dib! ¡¿Puedes explicarme a que se debe todo este desastre?! ¿Por qué le hiciste esto a tu cuarto?

-Papá, es que…-Ahí fue que el muchacho comenzó el relato de lo que había ocurrido apenas esa mañana. Le conto incluso del sueño que tubo antes de despertarse. También le dijo lo su examen de matemáticas; en fin, no quería hacerlo, pero no podía mentir. No después de lo que Zim le dijo. _"¡Por eso te odio! Eres un mentiroso."_ Además, siendo el profesor Membrana su padre, mucho menos podía ocultarle la verdad.

-Ay Dib.-Dijo en tono lastimero.-Este fue un mal día para ti ¿No es cierto hijo? -Dib asintió y bajo la mirada algo arrepentido.-Aun así, no debiste haber desquitado tu enojo de esta forma.-Continuo diciendo.

-Lo sé. Pero te prometo que lo arreglare.

-Entonces hazlo ahora, antes de que vayas a dormir.

El chico cumplió con su labor. Recogió los pedazos de espejo esparcidos por el suelo. Acomodo todos los libros que tiro en su lugar de nuevo. Y los posters de su programa favorito, que lastima, pero tuvo que tirarlos a la basura. De nada le servían ya si estaban todos rotos.

Al terminar se sintió tan agotado y no dudo en acostarse finalmente en su cama para dormir y descansar.

* * *

Acababan de regresar de la escuela, después de que por quinta vez en la semana, fueron ahí para cumplir con el trabajo de pintar las aulas; lo bueno era que ya solo les quedaba por pintar una. Si mañana ponían todo su esfuerzo, seguramente terminarían.

Durante todos esos días, Zim haba aprendido a confiar en Dib; hasta podía decirse que erean buenos amigos. Incluso empezó a ir a visitarlo a su casa con frecuencia. El profesor Membrana y Gaz no tenían inconvenientes en recibir al "chico extranjero" con ellos.

Pero ahora ambos se encontraban solos; el alíen aprovecho eso para quitarse un rato su peluca y lentillas. Estaban cómodamente sentados en el sofá, aunque no podían decidirse que canal ver. Llevaban como cinco minutos buscando un buen programa, pero no se ponían de acuerdo.

-Los fines de semana todo lo que hay en la televisión es aburrido.-Dijo Zim algo desesperado.

-Y estúpido, aparte.-Concordó el humano.-Por eso, a excepción de Misterios Misteriosos, no me gusta ver la televisión.

-Por cierto humano ¿Dónde está tu figura paternal y tu hermana aterradora?-Pregunto mientas que, con muy pocas esperanzas, seguía oprimiendo los botones del control a ver si de casualidad encontraba algo bueno de entre toda esa basura televisiva.

-Debieron haber salido. Siempre salen juntos, y nunca me dicen a donde. Pero bueno, después de todo, Gaz siempre ha sido la hija favorita.

-Oye mira, creo que encontré algo.-Dijo el alíen, refiriéndose a la tele. Se veía como estaba comenzando el "opening" de una novela romántica.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta ver eso, Zim?-Pregunto crédulo el muchacho.

-Mmm…no es que me guste, es solo que he notado como G.I.R se pone a ver ese tipo de cosas a cada rato. No sé por qué, pero supongo que debe ser entretenido.

-Ese robot tuyo tiene gustos muy raros.

-No tanto como los tuyos, Dib cosa.

-¡Oye! No tiene de malo que me gusten las cosas paranormales.-Se cruzó de brazos.

-Claro que sí. Sobre todo si estás enamorado de Zim.

Dib casi se ahoga con la poop soda que bebía en ese momento. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si Dib nunca le dijera a Zim que lo amaba. Porque desde que lo hizo, el alíen al parecer encontraba cada instante que tenía oportunidad para hacérselo recordar, y eso lo ponía muy nervioso, y le hacía ruborizar las mejillas. Pero lo que Zim tenía era solamente la pura curiosidad; la curiosidad de saber que era ese sentimiento del amor, la curiosidad de saber qué era eso lo que los humanos llamaban beso, y prácticamente era por eso que lo hacía. Siempre le preguntaba ese tipo de cuestionamientos a Dib, aun cuando afirmaba que ya había investigado en su base de datos, pero seguía insistiendo que aún no le quedaba muy claro. Afortunadamente el chico siempre encontraba una excusa para cambiar el tema, y al parecer estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo de nuevo.

Tosió un poco antes de que pudiera volver a hablar.- La…la verdad es que a mí no me gusta ver esas cosas…mejor cámbiale.

-¡Ahí vas otra vez! ¡Evades el tema! ¡Si tanto te avergüenza no debiste habértele declarado a Zim en primer lugar!

-¡Bien, pero tú tampoco te empeñes en mencionar eso tantas veces!

-¡Zim solo quiere saber! -Inesperadamente tomo al humano por las mejillas con las dos manos y lo acerco hacia él.-Entonces solo dime de una vez… ¿Qué se siente besar? ¿Acaso tú ya has besado antes a alguien?

-Y-yo…n-no…-Dijo con nerviosismo y dificultad, debido a que no podía hablar claramente.

-Me alegro…-Sonrió tenebrosamente. Zim le dio un fuerte empujón a Dib hacia atrás. El chico quedo recostado y se posiciono encima de él con ambas piernas a sus costados.-…porque Zim piensa ser el primero en hacerte "eso" humano.

-¡¿Q-que?! ¿De qué cosa hablas?-Pregunto asustado.

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo Dib.-Respondió.

-Pero…yo…yo creí que tú no sabías de estas cosas. ¡Dices que ni siquiera sabes lo que es un beso!

-Pero si me queda claro el acto de reproducción entre humanos, Es más, en Irk también solían aparearse todos los de mi especie, pero eso fue mucho antes de que los cerebros de control declararan que eso ya no sería necesario. Pero aquí en la tierra tengo entendido que el acto de reproducción también se hace porque dos personas se aman.-Tomo una pequeña pausa para continuar.- ¿Tú me amas Dib humano?-Pregunto en tono divertido.

Entonces Dib se alarmó. Viéndose a sí mismo la situación en la que estaba, sabia a donde quería llegar Zim, pero nunca lo considero con que supiera ese tipo de cosas; lo creía más inocente, por así decirlo.-Zim, eres un aliena pervertido!

-Lo sé, y así me quiero.-Tomo el control remoto ya apago la televisión. Con la ayuda de sus garras, Zim comenzó a desgarrarle la blusa a Dib. No importaba cuanto le pedía el otro que se detuviera, pero no paraba. Luego se encargó de deshacerse de su gabardina igualmente a tirones y rasguños. Los pezones del humano comenzaron a ponerse lago duros debido a su exposición al aire libre y Zim se rio un poco ante tal escena.-Que curioso, hace rato no estaban así.

Dib no podía dar crédito a lo que veía ¿En verdad ellos iban a hacerlo? Si era si, mejor empezar temprano que tarde. Su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado excitado como para resistirse. Él mismo se deshizo de sus pantalones y su boxes para ayudar al alíen, quien pareció complacido por el gesto.

Zim comenzó a masturbar lentamente el miembro de Dib, lo que lo hizo despertar más y ponerse rígido. Llevo ese ritmo hasta que noto que Dib movía sus caderas en busca de sentir más placer. Entonces le dio más velocidad a su mano para complacer al humano.-Ahh…Zim…nhg… necesito mmm… necesito mas.-Pidió completamente extasiado.

-Tranquilo, en eso estoy. No pensé que fueras a estar tan necesitado.-Le dijo Zim burlonamente.

-Esto lo…uhg…esto lo cáusate…t-tú.

-Piensa en que si no hubieras accedido, entonces no hubiera continuado.

Dib no dijo nada; le aparto la vista y solo siguió disfrutando de las sensaciones que sentía.

El líquido pre seminal que salía de su pene fue de gran ayuda para pasar a la siguiente fase de aquello. A medida que descendía recorriendo su falo llego a humedecer aún más su entrada cuando llego hasta ahí.

Zim acaricio ese lugar cuidadosamente para después introducir con calma un primer dedo. -¡Ahhh Por Júpiter!

-¿Quieres que meta otro, verdad? Solo dilo y lo hare.-Le susurró al oído para después lamerlo tiernamente.

Era demasiado ¿Cómo podría resistirse a los encantos de ese extraterrestre? Además su propuesta era terriblemente tentadora.- ¡Vamos Zim...m-mételo…mételo ahora!

Este obedeció. Sintió el cuerpo del contario estremecerse ante la intromisión del segundo dedo.

Verlo era tan excitante. Sus mejillas coloradas, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la respiración agitada. Su pecho ascendía y descendía al momento justo en que Zim metía y sacaba sus dedos.

-¿Estás listo para lo que viene?-Preguntó seductoramente.

Dib asintió sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces.

Entonces Zim se deshizo de sus botas para proceder a quitarse los pantalones quedando igual de desnudo que Dib.

El miembro de Zim se veía necesitado de atención. Y solo en el interior del humano podría apaciguarse y calmar ese dolor palpitante para el alíen.

Separándole las pernas comenzó a adentrarse poco a poco para terminar siendo uno solo con su Dib. Este último volvió a gemir gustoso de sentir al otro dentro de él.

Las embestidas comenzaron enseguida. Toda la habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos que llegaban a hacer eco.

Las garras de Zim se clavaron en el pecho de Dib, ocasionándole heridas que no tardaron en sangrar.

-Lo…lo siento Dib ahh-Se disculpó mientras seguía embistiéndolo.

-No…no…tú sigue…no pares.

Pronto Zim no pudo aguantar mucho y se corrió dentro de Dib.

Estaba agotado, pero por otro lado el humano todavía no obtenía su orgasmo y no pensaba quedarse así. Zim entonces tuvo que soportar ser el que estuviera abajo esta vez, hasta que Dib finalmente obtuvo lo que quería.

Ambos cayeron agotados en el sofá.

* * *

Se despertó gracias a los primeros rayos de sol que asomaban en el cielo, también ayudo un poco el sonido de su despertador cuando ya era hora de levantarse. -¿Un sueño? ¿Todo fue un sueño?-Empezó a levantarse para poder quedar sentado en su cama.-Solo un sueño.-Dijo con más calma, pero algo decepcionado a la vez.-Era lógico; después de todo, soñé que Zim era alto, cuando aún ni siquiera ha crecido un centímetro.

Ese sueño le causo una erección muy notoria en su parte baja. Tuvo que encargarse de ella por su propia cuenta pasando unos minutos en su baño. Ahí mismo aprovecho para ducharse y salir ya bien listo para empezar ese nuevo día.

Solo le dio tiempo de desayunar pan tostado y leche. No quería llegar tarde a la escuela para así poder continuar con Zim el trabajo que ayer dejó aún pendiente como acordaron.

Mientras caminaba por las calles se le ocurrió que podría pasar por Zim a su base y de ahí irse juntos. Esa sería una buena manera de demostrarle al alíen que Dib podía ser alguien de confianza.

" _No importa que solo haya sido un sueño"-_ Se dijo a si mismo.-" _Algún día voy a lograr hacer que Zim confié en mí, tal vez ese día sea incluso hoy; que sepa que de verdad hago todo lo que puedo porque lo amo. Algo me dice que eso pasara de solo ser un sueño a la realidad. Si aunque sea logro ganarme primero su amistad, entonces sé que lo lograre pronto…._

 _…Solo es cuestión de tiempo…"_


End file.
